Transfer Students
by Cmartin-Panda Productions
Summary: DISCONTINUED! REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Naruto and DBZ that I had recently thought about. I apologize if the first chapter seems lack-luster but it will get batter as time goes on. I have a lot of plans for this story to go well into the 300k word section. Rated M for mature language and content. possible future lemons but haven't decided on that yet. First chapter isn't M rated but future ones will be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto. I wish I at least owned Naruto so I could change that horrible ending it had.**

 _ **This is a non-canon AU fanfic. any bashing about power levels and anything canon related will be ignored as your review based on such has no place on this story.**_

* * *

It has been over 3 months since the defeat of Majin Buu and Gohan and Videl as well as the rest of the Z-Fighters have returned to their normal routine. Gohan and Videl returned to Orange Star High School to finish out their remaining year and a half so they could graduate. It was late fall and the weather was growing colder and days were shorter. Leaves around the trees in Satan City were almost completely fallen off the trees.

Gohan and Videl were now a couple and living in a apartment together in Satan city so they could finish out their schooling before moving onto college. While, Chi Chi, Gohan's mother, had mixed feelings about this move, she eventually accepted it. She knew that Gohan wouldn't be able to be a baby forever, much to her disappointment. He was a man now and needed to make his own decisions.

It was a fairly warm and sunny Thursday morning as Gohan and Videl sat with their classmates in homeroom before the day actually got started. The homeroom teacher walked in and set his briefcase down on his desk and cleared his throat. He was a middle aged man with brown hair that was starting to show signs of greying.

"Good morning everyone." he said. "Today, our school is being graced with two new faces. They are foreign transfer students from a village very far away from here. I expect you all to show these two with utmost respect as they will be attending this school until after the senior year." He then made a gesture towards the door. "You may come in now."

Two 17 year olds walked into the classroom. one was a fairly tall blonde boy who wore a black t-shirt and orange pants as well as open toed sneakers and had 6 whisker marks on his face. The other one was a pink haired girl who wore a red t-shirt, a lavender skirt that came down to her knees and 10 inch black opened toed heeled boots. on both of their heads they wore black headbands that had a metal plate on them with some kind of symbol engraved into them. on the lower part of their shirts, they wore a white pin with an orange 5 pointed star on it.

"Go ahead and introduce yourselves." the teacher said.

The blonde boy gestured to the pink haired girl to go first. "Hello everyone." she started. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

The blonde boy was next. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki. We both transferred here as not only students but after school class instructors as well."

"We come from a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konohagakure." Sakura explained. "Our village leader instructed us to travel the world and meet new people, so we decided to settle here for the time being."

"Could you tell us a little more about the after school class you'll be hosting as well as more about your village?" the teacher asked.

Sakura nodded. "Our culture is a lot more 'low tech' as you would say." Sakura said with a little smile. "While we do share some of the latest technology as far as entertainment and medical equipment goes, there is one other thing that sets our village from the rest of the world."

"Sakura and I, as well as a good portion of our village are Shinobi, Ninjas if you will." Naruto finished, also with a smile.

This earned gasps, oohs and awes from the class. Gohan thought that was pretty cool, however ninja training as he was would be a waste of time.

"Sounds cool, right Gohan?" Videl asked.

Gohan shrugged. "Yea it does a little. But we don't need that. Not after what I'm capable of and after your training in the time chamber, you don't really need it either."

Videl nodded. "Still, it would be cool to be a ninja." Videl then stretched out her senses to sense the Ki of the new transfer students. She gasped at what she felt. "Gohan! Do you sense their power?"

Gohan nodded. "The girl is definitely on par with you, but the most notable one is the blonde guy. He could probably take on Vegeta in his full power base form."

"The stranger part is that I can feel two power levels from him" Videl said as she felt a cold sweat come on. "One feels normal, but the other one is overwhelmingly strong and... I feel cold when I sense it."

"That cold feeling is when you sense the presence of evil, Videl. Whatever that other power that kid has, its not good." Gohan said as a serious look came to his face.

"As far as our after school program, we will be teaching students the basic Shinobi art of fighting. Basically ninja training." Sakura said. "Those who wish to join can do so. We have set up a website that you can join via the website, or you can grab an application from the main office."

Naruto's face hardened into a serious expression. "Ninja training is very difficult and not for those who are faint of heart. It is also by no means safe. This training is very risky and uses a lot of deadly weapons and tools. Join at your own risk. More information can be viewed on the Schools website." Naruto finished.

Whispers and concerned looks were shared around the room. Even Gohan and Videl thought about what the risks could be about this training.

Gohan looked back to Videl. "Well, I think I'll join just to see what kind of risks are involved."

Videl nodded. "I agree. During lunch we'll both sign up. Something about those two just doesn't sit right with me."

"You two have been more paranoid since the fight with Buu. Ease up, eh?" said a voice behind them. they turned around to see their friend Sharpner, a blonde and pretty well built jock who at one point had a thing for Videl, but Gohan kind of put an end to that when he asked Videl to marry him after they graduate.

Gohan smirked at Sharpner. "You of all people know the reason for that, Sharpner"

Sharpner scoffed. "Yea I know. Earth's protectors and such.."

Sakura and Naruto took their seats near the front of the class. Time went by rather quickly as morning gave way to noon and lunch break came.

* * *

Gohan and Videl went to the main office to fill out the application for the Shinobi training. What they weren't expecting was a line of people, Sharpner and Videl's blonde best friend, Erasa, was also in line

"Hey E!" Videl said.

Erasa turned and flashed Videl a huge smile. "Hi, Vi!"

"You're the last person I would expect to sign up for this." Videl said.

"Yea, but after recent events, I think I should take up some kind of combat training. If for nothing else I can use this as a form of self defense."  
Videl nodded. "Fair enough. That's actually a good idea."

The friends talked while they filled out their applications. They were told to show up tonight after classes at 3:30PM.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Gohan and Videl sat at a table eating their lunch. Well, Videl was just staring at Gohan who was inhaling a ton of food. She knew why he was like that because of his Saiyan genes, but she just couldn't get used to it.

Videl felt a tap on her shoulder. she turned around and saw Sakura standing behind her as well as Naruto.

"Can we join you? all the other tables are taken." Sakura asked. Videl nodded and motioned for them to sit. I'm Sakura and this is Naruto."

"Please to meet you. I'm Videl and the chow hound next to me is Gohan." Videl said. Sakura looked over at the demi-Saiyan with his mountain of food and giggled. Videl cocked an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Sakura pointed to Naruto who also had a mountain of food, though not nearly as big as Gohan's. "I'm used to it. Have been since this baka and myself have been in Ninja Academy. It grows on you after a while, especially with Naruto's personality."

"What do you mean by that?" Videl asked.

"Naruto is a strange one. He may not be very smart and is sometimes cocky, but he has a heart of gold and will do whatever it takes to protect the people he cares about." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sounds like my Gohan." Videl said with a smile of her own.  
Sakura raised her eyebrows when Videl said 'my Gohan', but then looked at her hands fidgeting with a silver engagement ring. Sakura smiled as she knew what Videl meant now.

"Oh now I understand. Congratulations for you two." Sakura said

"Thank you." Videl said as her cheeks took a little shade of red.

"So, are you two taking the Shinobi training?" Naruto asked.

Gohan and Videl both nodded. "It seems like it would be cool. Videl and I are already very capable fighters, but we're going more for support to one of our friends." Gohan said. He wasn't entirely lying as Erasa did ask if they would join to support her.

Sakura and Naruto nodded. "So what kind of fighting are you capable of? If this does not sound too strange to you, we can sense that you two are very strong." Sakura said

Videl and Gohan were shocked. They had no idea that Sakura and Naruto could sense Ki. This made explaining things to them a little easier.  
"Well its not as strange to us as you would think, although you did kind of surprise us. We can sense energy as well and we can sense that you two are very strong as well. But Naruto's Ki level is extremely high, but not quite in terms of the bar that was set by Gohan." Videl said.

Sakura and Naruto were surprised they could sense energy as well, but Ki? "Um, I'm sorry.. Ki?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Can't say we know much if anything about that. We use Chakra."

Videl was confused but Gohan nodded. "My sensei told me about Chakra. Its a lesser form of Ki, but if used properly it can be just as strong."

Sakura nodded. "You're sensei is correct. Come to tonight's class and you'll learn everything you need to know about Chakra. Perhaps you two would like to spar with Naruto and myself?"

Gohan and Videl looked at each other with concerned looks. "We'll... talk about it. A lot of people here don't even know we have powers and are easily amazed."

Sakura nodded. "Fair enough. But I meant just for the students of the class. they'll learn what Chakra is and while it being a lesser form of Ki, it can still be just as strong."

Gohan nodded. "Like I said, we'll talk about it."

* * *

The rest of the lunch period went by fast. The four fighters finished their remaining classes and the last bell of the day rang. It was 3PM so Gohan and Videl had half an hour to kill until Shinobi class started. They decided to head to the gym anyway as that is where the class would take place. after signing their names on the sign-in sheet that was at the door, they looked around to find Sakura and Naruto, who were not there. Gohan tried to sense them but nothing.

"That's odd.." Gohan said. "They aren't here and I can't sense them."

Videl nodded. "That is kinda odd.."

Gohan then had an idea. "Well, since we're here, how about a spar?"

Videl grinned and pulled Gohan into her embrace. "Sure. you wanna go all out or just warm up?"

"Don't go above times 2 for now." Gohan said as he lowered his head to the much shorter Videl and locked his lips with Videl. They shared a passionate kiss for a few minutes and pulled away.

"I love you so much." Videl said with a smile on her face. her cerulean eyes sparkled from the reflection fo the gymnasium overhead lights.

"I love you too, Videl." Gohan said as he stared into her eyes.

They pulled away from each others embrace and began to power up. Gohan flared his energy and was surrounded by a glowing white aura.

"Kaio-Ken times 2!" Videl yelled as she was surrounded by a red aura and her short, spiky hair took on a bit of a reddish tint. She dropped into the familiar turtle stance followed by Gohan. They dashed at each other. Videl landed a punch to Gohan's arm as he blocked the punch, then Gohan sent one of his own which Videl blocked. Soon there was a fury of punches and kicks that were either stopped or blocked by each other. Videl was the first to land a hit to Gohan's abdomen, followed by an uppercut to his jaw that sent Gohan flying into the bleachers.

Gohan stopped himself before he hit and dashed quickly to Videl who was caught off guard and landed a hard punch to her face that sent her flying across the gym. Videl phased out and reappeared behind Gohan where she shot a golden beam at his back. Gohan quickly caught the beam and dissipated it. they continued fighting like this, even when Naruto and Sakura came into the gym as well as the other students.

Gohan and Videl were so caught up in their spar that they didn't even notice their audience. After one more set of blows that collided in the air with a shock-wave, they descended to the floor, both breathing heavily and wearing a grin of satisfaction.

Videl powered down as did Gohan. "I think that's enough for now." Videl said and Gohan nodded. The next thing that happened was they heard clapping and cheering. The couple turned and looked to see a crowd of about 8 people plus Naruto and Sakura. Gohan and Videl then realized that these people had been here a while and enjoyed the fight. They both blushed in embarrassment.

"That was an exceptionally great fight you two!" Sakura cheered. "But now its time to start the Shinobi training. Grab yourselves a couple of towels and take a seat in the stands. "

Gohan and Videl did as they were told and used a towel to dry off the sweat from their faces and took a seat in the bleachers among the rest of the students.

"Ok class." Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Today we are going to go over the history of the Shinobi and then move onto Chakra control as well as explaining the nature of Chakra and elemental chakra natures." Sakura said

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Will update more when I have the time. please rate and review! Stay safe.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Man this Chakra stuff is hard." Erasa said as she tried to focus. Her Chakra levels were extremely poor due to lack of knowledge on the subject. Plus, she wasn't a fighter so that made it even harder.

"Just remember what I told you, Erasa. Keep your mind calm and focus." Sakura said reassuring the blonde teen.

"Hey alright! I got it!" Exclaimed a student, a tall teen boy with dark brown hair. He channeled his Chakra and made hand signs and then a clone appeared next to him, almost a perfect carbon copy.

"Good job!" Naruto said with a grin. "Now you can mvoe on to more advanced jutsus later on."

Videl and Gohan couldn't form Chakra because of their training with Ki, so they couldn't perform Genjutsu's or Ninjutsu's. However, their skills in taijutsu was higher than either Sakura or Naruto have seen, even from Might Guy!

Sharpner took to it rather quickly and was able to create 2 shadow clones. Apparently he had a lot of reserves.

Angela, a orange haird teen who once had a crush on Gohan, was also pretty skilled with Chakra manipulation, even though she could only create 1 clone.

The other students were similar, but one student named Charles was able to create 5 clones. But as soon as he did, he passed out from Chakra exhaustion.

"I got this one Naruto." Sakura said as she went over to Charles. Gohan and Videl followed as well.

"We can help." Videl said.

"No, that's okay. I'm a medical ninja. thanks though." Sakura said with a grin. She channeled her Chakra through her hands and let her Chakra flow through the unconscious boy. Soon after, he regained consciousness, albeit with a major headache.

"Ugh... What happened?" Charles said dazed.

"You used up too much Chakra and passed out. You're lucky I'm a medical ninja." Sakura said sternly. "I think you're done for today. Tomorrow we'll train you in proper Chakra control so you're not using so much at once. Go home and rest." Sakura ordered. Charles nodded and left after using the bathroom and grabbing his stuff.

Gohan sat back down and meditated. He was determined to produce Chakra even if it killed him. Videl was in the same boat. It wasn't long before Gohan stood up and made a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" he yelled and then 80 clones appeared, all of them perfect carbon copies of Gohan.

Sakura and Naruto were stunned. "WOAH!" Naruto exclaimed. "But I thought you couldn't use Chakra?!"

Gohan smirked. "I meditated to find my Chakra. I have some but its very little. If I used it by itself then I wouldn't have enough to make more than 2 clones. So I used my Chakra only as a catalyst combined with my Ki to create the jutsu. I used maybe 1% of my Chakra to creat these clones." Gohan said proudly.

"How much Ki did you use?" Sakura asked.

"About 1%. maybe a little less. I have a very large pool of Ki and so does Videl." Gohan explained.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Videl yelled and everyone turned to see Videl surrounded by a massive cloud of smoke. after it cleared, there were 60 Videl's standing where the original was. "I just did the same thing Gohan did. My Chakra is a little larger than his, but because we both basically have an endless amount of Ki, its more practical to use that instead of using all of my Chakra." Videl explained.

"Man this sucks!" Erasa yelled as the others tuned to her. "I can't make it come out!"

Sakura then charged her hands with Chakra and 'scanned' Erasa's body. Erasa had virtually no Chakra at all! so that meant she could only learn Taijutsu. "I'm sorry Erasa. But it seems you lack the reserves needed to use your Chakra. You do have some, but I can barely read it." Sakura said as Erasa started to cry. "It's ok. We can still teach you Taijutsu, which is essentially hand to hand combat."

Erasa wiped her tears from eyes and smiled. "So long as I can protect myself and my friends, I'm willing to do anything." She said, now with renewed determination.

* * *

Class had finished and everyone was leaving to go home. Naruto and Sakura stayed to clean up the gym. Naruto was debating whether he could get away with asking Sakura out for a date. He has many times and they would eat at his favorite Ramen shop, but to Sakura, it didn't mean more than just friends having lunch.

But lately, Sakura started getting odd feelings anytime she was around Naruto. Not the same feelings she had for Sasuke, no. This was very different. She always thought of Naruto as a goofy, immature prankster. But after the events with Sasuke turning to Orochimaru and after Naruto's 3 year training trip, she noticed not only different feelings towards Sasuke, but also new feelings and a new perspective towards Naruto.

This whole thing was very confusing to her. She never had any feelings for Naruto other than just being friends and teammates. She knew Naruto's feelings for her. Naruto made them evident almost daily. _'what the...?'_ The moment she thought about how Naruto felt about her, her heart rate quickened and her hands trembled and her face reddened. She also had a warm feeling come over her, not like a sick feeling, but a warm, comforting feeling.

She couldn't explain it, but right now she wanted to be near Naruto more than she ever had before. _'Am I... falling in love with ...Naruto?!'_ she asked herself. Then her heart beat faster and the warm sensation she was having intensified, almost like her body was answering her question. _'But, why Naruto? Why, of all people? Why him?'_ She couldn't explain why she was feeling this way for him.

Then realization hit her.

 _'Ever since Sasuke left, he has been there for me. He has comforted me, kept me going, encouraging me and even searched until he collapsed from exhaustion for Sasuke. He would do anything for me and has done everything to keep my sanity. He has even saved my life more times than I can recall. And all I did was put him down, beat him and called him names...'_ Sakura thought. She was truly having a battle with her emotions. She looked around to make sure Naruto wasn't around and she fell to her hands and knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

 _'I'm the worst person in the world! he has been my savior and I treated him like fucking shit! How could I be so fucking_ stupid _! The answer to all my problems has been Naruto all along, and I practically tied him to the bumper of a truck and dragged him through the mud... Yet, during this whole time, he never stopped caring for me, never stopped helping me and never stopped loving me. All he has ever asked of me is to go out with him. After everything he has done for me, would going out with him really be that much of a problem?'_ Sakura was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice that Naruto was there trying to comfort her, whatever it was that was bothering her.

 _'I have been blind to his feelings and his actions, but no more! starting today, I'm going to change all of that'_ She snapped out of her thoughts and then realized that Naruto was there trying to comfort her. He held her in his embrace to try to help her with whatever was bothering her.

"Sakura. whats wrong?" Naruto said finally. Sakura looked up at him and a river of tears started flowing once again as she quickly returned the embrace.

"Naruto! Oh, I'm so so sorry for everything I put you through!" She said between sobs. She was crying harder than she has ever before. "You were there for me for everything and I treated you like SHIT over my own selfish wants!"

Naruto moved a hand and cupped her chin in his hand so that he look into her emerald green eyes. then he smiled. "Don't worry about it , Sakura. I forgave you after each incident. But I'm glad that you apologized, but you didn't have to. I know what you were going through and wanted to be there for you no matter what." Naruto said as his face softened. "You know I like you a lot, but I also know your feelings for Sasuke. so when he comes back-"

"Naruto." Sakura said cutting off.

"Yea?"

"Shut up." Sakura then smiled and suddenly her lips met his. Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates for a brief moment, then he returned the kiss as his eyes closed. They kissed passionately for several minutes, but to them, it felt like time had stopped. Neither one knew how long they had been like that but neither one cared.

Their lips separated and Sakura rested her forehead on Naruto's as they looked into each others eyes. Sakura smiled as Naruto was a little confused, yet just as happy has Sakura.

"I love you Naruto. It took me until now to realize this. Ever since Sasuke left, I have been having stronger feelings for you, stronger than I ever had for Sasuke." Sakura said. She was confessing from the bottom of her heart.

"You know I have always loved you Sakura. Ever since I met you I loved you. I dreamed of you coming around someday to return the same feelings but I had my doubts." Naruto said. Sakura was starting to think that maybe she made a mistake, but then received a kiss from Naruto, which she returned passionately. "My feelings for you never changed. I love you too Sakura."

They drew back in to another passionate kiss.

That night, Sakura and Naruto shared the same bed. They didn't have intercourse, they just slept in each others embrace. They couldn't have been happier. Sakura, deep down, wanted to take him that night, but decided to wait. It would be better for the both of them.

* * *

In their apartment, Gohan and Videl discussed the trainig that happened earlier.

"The skills and methods are very different from what I learned, but so far I don't see any ill will from the two of them." Videl said.

"I agree. However It's still a little too soon to tell. Did you find anything about their village on the internet?" Gohan asked.

Videl turned her laptop to show Gohan. "According to this, Konohagakure is one fo the 5 great Shinobi villages. They all seem to relate to a specific type of element. Every village has a leader known as a Kage. There is the Hokage for the Leaf village, Kazekage for the Sand village, Raikage for the Lightning village, Mitsukage for the Mist village and Tsuchikage for the Rock village."

"Fits with what Sakura and Naruto told us." Gohan said as he pondered something. "Sakura... I have never seen a girl, or anyone for that matter that had pink hair."

"Hair dye?"

"No.. I found a strand of her hair on the gym floor and I looked it over. I tried washing it with some water and remained the same color. That seems to be her natural color."

"While that is weird, Take a look at Bulma. Her hair is blue and its her natural color."

"Yea, alright. You got a point there." Gohan scratched his chin. "Still. They come to our school from such a far away place and then to teach a class that teaches students how to besically be an assassin. And that Naruto... That evil presence he has.. He's hiding something, I just know it."  
Videl giggled at Gohans words. "What?" Gohan said.

"Oh nothing. You just remined me how I used to hound you for your secrets." Videl said.

Gohan shook his head. "Well, now I know why you hounded me. And here I thought you just wanted to kick my ass." Gohan said sarcastically.

Videl laughed. "Well I did want to kick your ass for a while, then I learned who you were then I fell in love with you." Videl said as her eyes sparkled from the light of their living room.

Videl looked back at her laptop screen and dug through more information. Then something caught her eyes. "Whats this?"

"What's what Videl?" Gohan asked

"According to lead government officials, some select few people were chosen to use their living bodies as containers for the Biju, or tailed demons. Of such, Gaara who is the current Kazekage for the Sand village is a container for the one Tailed demon called Shukaku. Other sources say that a Leaf ninja by the name of Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage, sacrificed his life to seal up Kyuubi, The nine tailed demon fox, in his newborn son; Naruto Uzumaki to prevent the Leaf village from being destroyed.." Videl said as she read what was on the page.

Gohan and Videl were shocked by this. They realized what it was they sensed in Naruto now. They figured they would question him about it. If this demon is as powerful as these investigative reporters are saying, the Earth, and the Z-Fighters could have a major problem on their hands.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter two. I had a lot of free time today as it turns out. I wanna try to keep the chapters kind of on the short side for now until I get further into the story. Chapter 3 will be up this weekend. Got to work on a house this week so my time is going to be limited.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after lunch, Gohan and Videl sat with their new classmates, the Shinobi from Konoha in their advanced math class. As Sakura had suspected, Naruto was having a hard time, so she did her best to help them. It was almost surreal that they were now considered a couple. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would be dating Naruto. If it wasn't for the fact that he was engaged she would be chasing after Gohan. Though Videl would have none of that.

"That's right Naruto. Now see if you can figure out the next few problems while I catch up." Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said. He wanted to kiss her on the cheek, but their math teacher was strict about any kind of physical contact between students. Save for Gohan and Videl who were engaged.

Everyone was brought out of their math work when loud beeping could be heard. Videl grabbed the new pager she was given by the Satan City PD and she listened to the dispatch information.

 ***Satan City PD. Respond to the Satan City Bank for an armed robbery in progress. suspects are armed and considered a priority one threat. EMS and fire standing by. Saiyaman team dispatched. Time out; 14:52***

Unknown to Videl, Sakura and Naruto had the same pagers. They were recruited by the Satan City PD because of their skills as ninja. A ninja would be perfect for hostage situations, because they can use their stealth to sneak in and subdue the criminals with minimal effort.

Videl dashed out of the classroom followed by Gohan, Sakura and Naruto. Gohan and told the faculty of the school that he was Great Saiyaman and they allowed him to leave in case there was trouble. What surprised Videl was that the Leaf Shinobi was with them as well.

"Why are you two going?" Videl asked in protest as they ran down the hall.

Sakura flashed her SCPD pager to Videl. "SCPD Spec. Ops. Naruto and I were recruited by the police chief in case of hostage situations." Sakura explained as they bolted out the main door of the school.

Videl then noticed a second pager on Sakura's waist. "Then what's that pager for?"

"I'm an ALS Intercept for Satan City EMS Squad. They hired me as an on call paramedic. The pay is lousy but the benefits are great." Sakura said with a smile. Sakura tossed a capsule and out came a red 2005 Ford Crown Victoria that was covered in red lights and said on the door; SC-EMS CAR 1.

Sakura jumped into the drivers seat and fired up the engine. the small block v8 roared to life as Naruto flipped switches and pushed buttons that activated the lights and sirens. Sakura shifted the car into drive and the rear tires screeched and smoked as she floored the accelerator.

"EMS CAR 1 En-route." Naruto said over the mic.

 ***Copy. EMS CAR 1 en route. 14:54***

Sakura rapidly drove the car as fast as it could go, taking care to avoid the traffic and people as she raced through town.

 ***Dispatch to EMS CAR 1***

"CAR 1" Sakura replied over the radio.

 ***CAR 1 be advised, a hostage was shot in the chest. Extent of injury unknown***

"Received dispatch. Launch a helicopter to meet at the staging area." Sakura said.

Sakura then heard a pair of beeps. she looked into her rear view mirror and saw that Gohan and Videl transformed into the Saiyaman team. She smirked when she saw them. "I see we're not the only one who went to Capsule Corp." Sakura said and then threw a nod at Naruto.

He pressed a button on his watch and adorned a black tactical jumpsuit with a custom bullet proof Jonin tactical vest. He also had a pouch on his thigh that carried his shuriken and kunai. Naruto pulled a black ski mask from one of the vest pockets and held it in his hand. Sakura would press her button but she was focused on driving.  
As they were nearing their destination, a Taxi cab shot out in front of them.

"Shit! HANG ON!" Sakura exclaimed. She swerved around the Taxi causing the large sedan to fishtail, but thanks to Sakura's ninja reflexes she regained control with minimal effort. She took a hard right turn and stopped the car with a screeching skid as it got on scene of the bank robbery. police cars and officers flooded the street as 9 criminals were inside the bank. One of them was big and muscular that had what looked like a massive gun of some kind.

Sakura then pressed her watch button and she was dressed in an exactly identical outfit as Naruto. The four fo them quickly assessed the situation and met up with the police chief.

"What's the situation, Chief?" Sakura asked.

"Miss Haruno, Mr Uzumaki, Saiyaman team, I'm glad you could make it." the chief said with a sigh of relief. "The bastards have already shot a hostage in the chest. The victim is still inside. They have about 20 more hostages inside, but these guys are armed to the teeth. The big guy we had confirmed with our snipers has a mini-gun."  
Chills were sent down Sakura's and Videl's spines at the sound of that. That was one of the deadliest weapons the military ever produced.

"What's a mini-gun?" Questioned Gohan.

Sakura, while still blue in the face, looked at Gohan. "A mini-gun is a rapid firing machine gun that can put out over a thousand bullets in a few short seconds. It can literally cut you in half in a spray of bullets. Its a military weapon and they more than likely got it on a black market." Sakura explained

"Correct. Miss Haruno, Mr Uzumaki, I'm sending you to in to try and disarm them. here is a map that leads to the rear of the building. From there, do what you gotta do, but make sure the hostages are saved." said the chief. Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"What are their demands?" Videl asked.

"They wont give any." the chief replied.

"Naruto, Sakura. Saiyawoman and myself will distract the forward guard while you go in from the rear. Bullets have no affect on us." Gohan said.  
While the two shinobi could hardly believe that, they nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Behind the building, Sakura took one of her kunai in her hand and cut the lock that was on the back door. afterwords, but she and Naruto pulled on their black ski masks. They made their way towards the front of the building, stopping every once in a while to make sure they were not found out.

The reached the offices from the service section and continued forward, being extremely careful not to get caught. once they reached the tellers counter, they saw two men standing behind it with a few hostages on the floor. They looked like a few of the bank employees. Sakura glanced at Naruto, the latter of which shot her a nod. Sakura pulled out two senbon needles dipped in a special tranquilizing agent and threw them at the robbers. The needles hit their targets in the arm and the instantly fell to the floor.

"Hey! what was that?!" one of the crooks towards the front shouted. suddenly a large boom and smoke erupted form the front door. Gohan and Videl charged in. The big guy with the mini-gun opened fire as the weapon sprayed a wave of bullets at them. Gohan attempted to catch a few bullets, but then realized that among those bullets were incendiary rounds, causing a 1st degree burn on his hand as the hot molten bullet burned a hole in his glove.

Gohan shot out a shock-wave to knock the large man over and then Sakura threw a senbon needle into the mans leg, knocking him out. The rest of the bad guys were knocked out by Videl and Gohan. Naruto and Sakura pulled off their masks.

"Awesome job you guys!" Naruto said. Videl and Gohan lifted the dark colored visors up to reveal their serious looking faces. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk." Gohan said sternly. "As soon as we leave, we have questions we want answered."

Sakura nodded. "Very well. We'll talk in the car." Sakura sighed. She had thought that maybe Gohan and Videl had discovered something that is concerning them. But what it was, she couldn't put a finger on what it was. But then Sakura remembered the victim that was shot. She quickly looked around and found the person and dashed towards him.

She quickly assessed the victims pulse. It was weak but it was there. "Naruto! Go get my medical bag. QUICK!"

Videl came to Sakura's side. "How bad is he?"

Sakura charged Chakra in her hands and moved them over the patients body, scanning his circulatory system from head to toe. "He'll live, but he needs help immediately. The bullet went straight through and nicked a vein. He's bleeding internally but not a significant amount."

Naruto came back in with Sakura's medical bag, followed by two Satan City Paramedics and a stretcher. Sakura spiked a bag of saline and injected it into the mans arm while the other paramedics bandaged up the wounds.

Once the man was stabilized, Gohan carefully picked him up and placed the man on the stretcher where he was wheeled out to the waiting ambulance. Once loaded in, the ambulance sped off to the Hospital.

The police force thanked the ninja and the Saiyaman team. The 4 young fighters got back into Sakura's car and left back to school. Once on the road, Naruto, Gohan and Videl pressed their watch buttons and were back in their previous clothes.

"Ok. So what was it you needed to know?" Sakura asked as she looked in the rear-view mirror.

"Videl did some research about where you are from on the internet and we found something that has us concerned. It's about what Naruto-" Gohan was cut off by Sakura.

"It's about him being a Jinchuuriki, isn't it?" Sakura said. "Hes the container for the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, and you're concerned if he poses a threat to the city, correct?"

Gohan was surprised but didn't show it. He nodded and kept a serious face, as did Videl.

"Your concern is not without merit, however, thanks to a special sealing jutsu, the fox demon cannot escape Naruto." Sakura explained. "Granted, Naruto can tap into the Kyuubi's Chakra to bolster his own by several times, but at a price."

Naruto looked over his shoulder. "If I consume too much of his Chakra, I lose control and can go on a destructive rampage. The sad part is, once that happens, I don't know anything about what I have done. I have tried not to tap into his Chakra, but a lot of the time its when I become enraged. Like if someone I love and care about gets hurt." Naruto said and then looked at Sakura, who's eyes were completely focused on the road.

Gohan nodded in understanding. "I get where you're coming from on that. When I was a kid, if I became enraged, I inadvertently tap into my hidden power and can do serious damage. The android Cell found that out the hard way."

"I thought you looked familiar" Said Sakura. "Anyway. Essentially what happens when Naruto taps into the Kyuubi's Chakra, he is bathed in red Chakra that is called the nine tails' cloak. The cloak takes on the shape of a fox, the power output is determined by the number of tails. If he gets to four tails, then he is basically unstoppable without a special seal that Yamato-sensei, our former squad captain, came up with to force the Kyuubi's Chakra to recede."

"Is this something we can replicate in case this does happen?" Videl asked.  
Naruto nodded. "I have a few seals in my weapon pouch. But, it requires someone with great Chakra control and a adept understanding of sealing jutsus in order to use it. When I'm in the four tails state, I am completely at a loss for control and cannot affix it to myself."

"I can take a couple to my sensei, Piccolo and have him study it and see what he says we should do." Gohan said and continued. "You may not know this, but Videl and myself are part of an organization called the Earth's Special Forces. We risk our lives to protect the Earth from potential threats. This demon you have inside you is labeled as a potential threat. We cannot have you going wild with this power if it will put the lives of many and the Earth at risk."

Naruto merely nodded. He understood full well what Gohan was talking about. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I will gather the rest of our forces and have them sit down with you to determine if you are a threat. If deemed a threat, you may not like what some of the members may decide to do. More than likely, they'll just keep a close eye on you and offer you additional training so you can better control this power. Worst case scenario is that one of the members will decide to either send you to another world or end your life. My father is the leader of this group and ultimately has the final say."

"Until that time, Gohan and I are going to watch you very carefully. Until we know more about this demon inside you, we cannot trust you. It's nothing personal, Naruto. But we recently had an incident with a creature named Majin Buu-" Videl was cut off by Naruto.

"I know" Naruto said. "I know what that monster did."

"Then you understand our reasoning for this?" Videl asked. Naruto just nodded. "Like I said, its nothing personal. We think you are a great guy, but we just wanna cover all of our bases before we can trust you." Naruto nodded again.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. No one said anything. Sakura was on the verge of tears. _'Killing him? sending him to another planet? I understand they wanna protect the people of this planet as well as the planet itself, but what makes them think that taking his life is just? I couldn't bare the thought of losing Naruto... Wait-didn't Naruto say once that if he dies, the Kyuubi gets released before he is absorbed completely into him?'_ Sakura thought. _'I'll have to bring that up at this meeting they talked about.'_

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 3. Had a bit of trouble finding the inspiration for this one. Not sure what Chapter 4 will be about yet. I had someone ask me when I was putting lemon scenes in and honestly I don't know yet, or if I am at all. anyway, hope y'all enjoyed so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm and sunny Sunday afternoon. The forces of Earth had gathered on Kami's Lookout to discuss the potential threat that Naruto may pose to the Earth. Sakura was present, but Naruto was not. Goku figured he would be left out for the time being until a vote could be cast about his fate. Due to the seriousness of this meeting, Sakura had sent a messenger hawk to her sensei, Kakashi Hatakei. The masked Jonin was at the lookout, pleading his case to the Z-Fighters in defense of Naruto.

"-And that is why he is the way he is. Deep down he has a heart of gold and would do anything in his power to protect the people he cares about. If there was a way to extract the demon without killing him, we would have done so a long time ago." Kakashi said

"Not only that, but if you were to sentence Naruto to death, the Kyuubi would be released as soon as Naruto dies. I failed to mention this to Gohan and Videl the other day, but as serious as this is, killing him is simply not an option." Sakura added

A tall, green man, the Namekian Piccolo, was next to speak. "Regardless whether he lived or died, our world is in danger should this demon either be released or influences the boy any further. Personally, I have no problem taking the life of someone to keep this planet safe."

"I agree with the Namek. However, if this demon were to be released, how powerful of an enemy would we be dealing with? can't be as bad as Buu." Vegeta, the short Saiyan with his black hair in a widows peak, said.

"From what Videl and I have sensed, the power of this demon far exceeds anyone here, save for myself." Gohan said  
"My people and myself have seen first hand what the Kyuubi is capable of. The destruction he can bring is unrivaled by any other. Unless of course, what you all were telling me about you people being capable of destrying worlds with a mere flick of a finger is true." Kakashi said.

"It is true. I am also one who has the power to do so." Said Goku. "However, we have learned to keep our powers in check. From what I gather, Naruto doesn't have complete control over this demon, which at present, makes him a threat."

"Then can you train him to control his powers?" Asked Sakura.

"We're not sure. The only option we may have is to either send him away, or do away with him and then somehow contain the demon." Piccolo said  
Sakura's heart felt like it was just stabbed, ripped apart and then incinerated. Naruto meant everything to her and she couldn't bare the thought of him being taken away from her, not after she had just confessed her true feelings to the boy.

With one final plea, as her eyes were brimming with tears, she said, "Please! Don't send him away from me.. I love him with every fiber of my being and I couldn't bare the thought of losing him! please, if you have any sort of compassion..." She then started breaking down and sobbing. "...find it in yourselves not to take away his life... Help him... help US! I beg of you!"

Piccolo grunted, Vegeta scoffed, Krillin and Yamcha softened their stern looks, Tien was indifferent, Gohan and Videl had looks of concern and pity and Videl wiped a tear from her eye, Goku turned his gaze to Sakura to see her crying as she pleaded for Naruto's life. His face did soften. He was deep in thought as he weighed his options...

"Okay, I have decided." He said sternly. Sakura looked up and was ready for the worst. "For the time being, we'll keep an eye on him and attempt to train him to control this demon. If that fails, IF, it should fail, and if we think for a second that he could bring about the destruction of this planet, He will be sent away to another planet that has no population."

Suddenly, there was a loud boom and the lookout shook violently as debris and dust kicked up. Once the dust cleared, Sakura was standing with her fist in a massive crater.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear.." Sakura said in a low and sinister voice. "If you so much as touch a hair on Naruto's head," her head shot up and she glared daggers at the group. "I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!" Then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone present was still in a state of shock. Apparently, the pink haired girl had a lot more power than she led on.

"It would seem our analysis of her power was greatly misjudged." Gohan said. "She is definitely stronger than most everyone here."

"It seems that she can tap into her latent abilities at will." Piccolo said.

"I'm more concerned about something else." Goku said, earning stares from everyone. "Did anyone else notice that her eyes flashed from emerald green to solid teal?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Come on, Kakarot. You can't possibly believe that Earth girl is a Saiyan. Sure shes strong but-"

"I know what I saw, Vegeta." Goku said cutting off Vegeta. "Her eyes flashed teal and I sensed her power skyrocket for a brief moment. I'm pretty sure everyone else could sense that as well."

Everyone nodded. "I saw it too, Goku." Piccolo said. "It was hard to tell because her eyes are normally green, but there was just enough of a shade difference to see that her eyes did briefly change color."

"HA!" Vegeta yelled. "As if that child is a Saiyan. I think it was the sun playing tricks on you fools."

"Vegeta.. How many Saiyans aside from myself were sent to this region of space before Freeza blew up our world?" Goku asked calmly.

"Three I believe. But you were the most recent. The others were sent to planets farther away than Earth. The other two were a banished couple going against Saiyan traditions. I won't go into details." Vegeta said.

"Humor me Vegeta." Goku said. "Is it possible that one of those pods either collided with an object in space or the ship broke somehow and sent it here?"

Vegeta pondered that thought for a moment. "It is possible, but unlikely. When Nappa and myself came here, our scouters would have picked up the transmitter from the said Saiyan or it would have picked up his power level, and our scouters picked up nothing, save for you losers."

"Perhaps whoever that Saiyan was died or was killed?" Gohan said. Goku nodded.

Vegeta thought for a moment. "It is a possibility, but again, unlikely."

"It will have to be something we'll need to investigate. Gohan, Videl. Since you two are our best sleuths, you will investigate Sakura's past and report any findings to me." Piccolo said and Gohan and Videl nodded.

* * *

Naruto was in his apartment in Satan City watching TV. He was watching a marathon of Avatar: The last Air Bender when Sakura came storming in. Naruto looked up at Sakura's face and he could tell something was wrong. He shut the TV off and went to Sakura's side as she sat on the couch.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura was still crying. "They want to send you to another planet if you cannot control the Kyuubi..." She said between sobs. "I suppose its better than... killing you.. But I don't want you to leave me..."

Naruto pulled Sakura into his embrace where she broke down and cried into his chest. Naruto placed his head in the crook of Sakura's neck as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"No one is taking me anywhere, Sakura" Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear. "If they want me to control the Kyuubi then I will no matter what."

"H-how?" Sakura sobbed.

"Meditation and more training. I promise you, No matter what happens, I will never leave you."

* * *

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HAA!"

"Mosenko Ha!"

Both attacks collided in the air and exploded on contact. The two fighters were blown away from the blast and landed on the ground.

"Whew... You're getting a lot stronger, Videl." Gohan said as he stood up.

Videl smiled. "It's because of your training, Gohan. I have mastered the Kaioken times 15 thanks to you." Videl said. "But I'm still having a hard time getting Times 20 under control."

"Videl." Goku said as he walked up to Videl. "The fact that you can handle times 15, which no other Human can do, is nothing short of amazing in itself! You have come a long way and I for one, am very proud."

Videl blushed a little as she looked up to her future father in-law. "Thank you Goku. That means a lot coming from you."

"Hmph." Vegeta scoffed. "As strong as she has become, if I didn't know any better, I would say she was a Saiyan."

Gohan laughed. "Yea that's true, Vegeta. Videl here is definitely full of surprises." Gohan said as he wrapped an arm around Videl's waist.

"Maybe she is?" Goku chimed in. This earned a look of confusion from the Prince, the Demi-Saiyan and Videl.

"What are you talking about, Kakarot?" Vegeta said. "You even think that pink haired girl is a Saiyan, which I'm still skeptical of. Sure this Earthling can't possibly be-"

"Anything is possible, Vegeta." Gohan said, interrupting Vegeta.

"But, Gohan honey." Videl said as she looked up into Gohan's eyes. "I have seen baby pictures of myself. I never had a tail when I was born. Don't Saiyans normally have tails when they are born?"

"Typically yes." Vegeta answered. "However, there have been rare cases where a Saiyan wold be born without one. Those Saiyans would be executed if such an occurrence were to happen."

"Well, Bulma could always give me a DNA test and compare it to Saiyan DNA to see if it matches." Videl said. Then she widened her eyes as a sudden realization hit her."We can do the same for Sakura as well! this way here, we can either confirm or deny Goku's theories."

Vegeta smirked. "The girl has a good idea."

"Well then, grab onto me and we'll go to Bulma's." Goku said. Vegeta, Gohan and Videl grabbed onto Goku and Goku used instant transmission to teleport to Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Ok. The test should be done in a minute or so. When can you get that Sakura girl here you talked about?" Bulma asked.

"As soon as I talk to her. I see her again tomorrow at school so I'll ask her about it then. Hopefully she has calmed down now." Videl said.

The machine beeped and a scroll of paper flowed out of it. "Lets see.. Glucose and electrolyte levels normal, red blood cell count is in the green. White blood cell count is normal. Platelet count is normal. Plasma density is a little higher than normal but I wouldn't be concerned. DNA shows to be Human." Bulma confirmed, but the paper was still coming out and Bulma read the last line. "Wait.."

Videl stared at the blue haired woman. "What is it? What did you find?"

Bulma was shocked at what she read.. "Th-this is extraordinary!" She exclaimed. "According to this, you are 75% Human and 25% Saiyan!"

Everyone was wide eyed and gasped in astonishment. Videl's eyes were buldging and her mouth was agape. Her eyes suddenly shut and she fell over backwards, fainting. Gohan grabbed onto her before she hit the floor.

"Videl!" Gohan exclaimed as she fell into his arms. Gohan lifted her up and carried her birdal style to a nearby couch.

"Woman, are you sure that test is accurate?" Vegeta asked sternly.

"I'm very sure, but I'll run the test again to confirm." Bulma said as she ran Videl's blood sample through the machine again, only to have it come out with the same results. Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

"If my suspicions were correct about Videl, then they are more than likely correct for Sakura. I'll go get here and be back." Goku said as he phased out.

* * *

Goku reappeared in Naruto and Sakura's living room. Sakura shot up from the couch and glared daggers at Goku. "What the fuck are doing in our home?!" Sakura exclaimed. "You've caused enough bullshit in our life!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Truly I am. I'll try to convince the others of a different decision due to what happened recently." Goku said, earning a confusing star from both Shinobi.

"what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It's better if you two come with me. Grab into my shoulder and I'll take us to Capsule Corp." Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead.  
The two shinobi were hesitant, but complied. in a flash, Goku, Naruto and Sakura disappeared.

* * *

"I ran the test 3 times and each and every time, it came out the same. Sakura's DNA is actually the reverse of Videl's." Bulma said, earning a confused look from Sakura, though Goku and Vegeta were absolutely shocked. "Sakura is 75% Saiyan and 25% Human. Which means, one of her parents were half Saiyan while the other was full blooded Saiyan."

Suddenly, everyone, save for Videl who was still passed out on the couch, heard a thud. They looked back to see Sakura in a heap on the floor, passed out.

"Do Saiyan females always do that, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"How should I know? You forget, most of my life I was under the rule of Freeza. Besides that, I never knew too many Saiyan females, save for the one that was on Bardock's team and my own mother." Vegeta said.

Naruto picked up Sakura bridal style and set her in another couch near the first one. Naruto could hardly believe that his Sakura was an alien. But it wasn't her fault, she never asked for it.

* * *

About an hour or so later, both Videl and Sakura came to. Gohan and Vegeta explained everything to them and what they had found.

"I remember my grandmother being unusually strong. My dad would sometimes tell me that I look a lot like her. Shes my grandmother on my mothers side." Videl said.  
Vegeta, Do you know if any Saiyans came this way during that time?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. "I overheard a report my father read about Fasha, your father's teammate, had been sent on a 2 year scouting mission to Earth. But I never heard weather or not she came back alive. Judging by the fact that Videl here is a quarter Saiyan, I would say that she mated with a Earth male and had a daughter, the latter of which obviously had a thing for that bumbling oaf of a father Videl has." Vegeta said. "As for Sakura's parents, I don't know anything about them" Vegeta finished.

"My mother died last month due to heart complications and my dad died during the attack of the Nine-Tailed fox 17 years ago." Sakura explained.

"So then, we have no way of confirming the origin of your parents then." Gohan said. Sakura nodded.

"So, what happens now?" Videl asked.

"I'm going to train more." Gohan said with a smile. "Being a Saiyan means that you can train even further past your limits."

"Actually, brat. I think having her use the gravity room is a better option. Sakura as well. Then once the time comes, we can teach them to become a Super Saiyan. Sakura is almost there that much I can sense." Vegeta said. Goku and Gohan nodded.

"I want to wait until school is over for the year." Videl said. "Summer break is 4 months away and it will give me more time to train hard."

"That, and I think we need time to come to terms with our heritage." Sakura added. "This still seems surreal to me.."

Vegeta nodded and walked out of the lab. Gohan and Naruto were comforting their girlfriends on the couches. This was definitely something that was unprecedented. Sakura knew her parents were a little odd, but to be alien? that was something she never expected. Videl always wondered why she was so strong, but never thought it was because her grandmother was an alien. This was all so much for them to take in at once. On top of everything else, they were going to train like they never have before.

* * *

 **Here's Chapter 4. I hurt my back falling down a flight of stairs so I'm out of work for a bit. Also means my duties at my fire dept are going to be limited until I recover. But that just means I have more time to write chapters for you fine folks!**

 **Sakura and Videl are Saiyans?! Bet you didn't see that coming did you? Lets be honest here. In DBZ, Videl was already far stronger than Hercule, not that it takes much. That and she is almost a spitting image of Fasha. Sakura was really strong thanks to her training with Tsunade, well that's part of it anyway. She already had good enough Chakra control to enhance her attacks. not to mention I wanted to do this since there aren't too many DBZ/Naruto crossovers out there where Sakura is a Saiyan. So its different from the norm. Chapter 5 will be more about romance and _POSSIBLY_ a lemon scene or two. Anyway, hope Y'all enjoyed!**

 **Stay Safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5. _WARNING! LEMON SCENE PRESENT!_**

* * *

It took Videl and Sakura a couple of days to finally comprehend the massive change in their lives. They are Saiyan Hybrids. No ifs, ands or buts about it. The DNA tests, countless amounts of them, didn't lie.

Videl had questioned her father, Hercule Satan, about her mother. She learned that her mother was named Felicia and was the daughter of Fasha, who Vegeta confirmed was a full blooded Saiyan.

Sakura had contacted Hokage Tsunade to find out more about her parents. Sakura's mother was half Saiyan while her father was pur blooded Saiyan. Her father was killed by the Kyuubi 17 years ago. Apparently he was one of the weaker Saiyans. Sakura's grandmother died during childbirth and Sakura's mother died of heart complications about a month ago. However, according to Lady Tsunade, the records show that her father was found in a crater about a mile outside of the village. He was about 16 at the time when Konoha medics took him in and healed him.

The man had no recollection of his past as he suffered a massive blow to the head. Similar reports were made in the Mist village. a 16 year old woman was found in a crater a few miles outside that village and they took her in and healed her. Like the man, she had no memory. She settled down years later with a Haruno clan man when she traveled to Konoha. The female Saiyan gave birth to a pink haired girl, but later died after birth complications.

The pink haired Demi-Saiyan was adopted into the Haruno clan and once she became 20 she married the other Saiyan that had also been adopted into the Haruno clan. Sakura was born a year later.

Sakura knew that there was something off about her parents, but hadn't known why or how. But thanks to Bulma's DNA machine and the records from Konoha and Mist, she now knew the full truth.

Several months went by and school let out for the summer. As the weeks went by, Naruto was being trained by Piccolo who helped the boy keep his demon powers in check as well as helping him master the Kyuubi's power.

Sakura and Videl trained tirelessly for hours on end in the Gravity Room of Capsule Corp. Videl, thanks to her training from Gohan in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, could already train at 80 times gravity. Sakura on the other hand, had to start at 20, but progressed quickly to 60 times. as the last couple of weeks went by, Sakura and Videl were now training in 120 times gravity. The both of them were exceptionally strong, growing closer to reaching even Goku's level as the days went by.

Gohan and Goku were in the observation room that offset the gravity room.

"Hey son. I think they are ready." Goku said.

"I agree. This next phase is going to be their most difficult. I'm just glad Videl was able to teach Sakura how to control Ki. They are both dead even in terms of power now." Gohan said as he looked at his father.

Goku nodded. "I'll take Videl to the lookout. You take Sakura to the wastelands."

"huh? why take Videl?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"You and Videl are really close. She wouldn't be able to focus on transforming with you there. Remember, you make her feel calm and safe. That's not what she needs now." Goku said.

"I guess you have a point, dad. Sakura should be fairly easy." Gohan said, earning a nod from Goku. "However, It is because I'm close with Videl that I want to train her and I can almost guarantee that she would want me over you, no offense."

"None taken." Goku said. "Alright. You take Videl to the wastelands and I'll take Sakura up to the lookout. We'll meet back in a week and see what progress we've made."

Gohan nodded and then pressed a button on the control panel that was in the observation room activating the telecom. "Okay girls. That's enough for today." Gohan said. Sakura and Videl separated from their spar and left the gravity room, meeting up with Gohan and Goku.

"Whats up? Why'd you call us out?" Sakura asked.

"We've decided to change up your training routine." Goku said. "Sakura, you'll be coming along with me and Videl, you'll be going with Gohan. It's time to get you girls to transform."

Sakura looked puzzled. "Transform? What do you mean?"

Videl put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "They're gonna teach us how to transform into Super Saiyans. It's one hell of a power boost and all the Saiyans here aside from the two of us can do it." Videl explained and Sakura nodded.

* * *

The next day, Gohan woke Videl up early. Videl looked around her and remembered that she was in a wooded area near a vast open field near Gohan's house. After dressing and having breakfast, Gohan and Videl ran off about a mile away from their campsite.

"So, Gohan. Explain to me how this works. I heard you say something about it being triggered by overwhelming amounts of pain and rage." Videl said.

Gohan nodded. "That is one way, yes. It's called the pain of loss, its the pain that you feel when someone very close to you dies in front of you." Gohan then got serious. "Videl. This will be very difficult on your emotions. But I need you to bring up every memory you have that had caused you any amount of pain. Be it from losing someone dear to you, or frustrations from certain events. Let all that pain flow out of you at once."

Videl nodded nervously. She closed her eyes as every painful memory flashed before her. Her fight with Spopovich that nearly killed her, The moment she saw Gohan get his energy taken away from him. What-if scenarios of the Cell games, like if her father was killed. The memory of watching her mother die.

On the outside, Gohan could see Videl's eyes flashing from cerulean blue, to solid teal. her aura was fluctuating between blue and gold. Her hair was moving about getting taller and spikier. Videl was channeling her anger and rage into her own Ki to bring out that mighty transformation.

In Videl's head, she remembered the visions she got from Babidi of all the people Majin Buu killed. This caused her hair to flash between black and gold. With a loud scream, her aura exploded for a brief moment and then she lost it. She came very close to transforming but as she was on the threshold, it was gone. Videl collapsed onto her knees as she cursed.

 _'Shes already pretty far along. I guess this will take less time than I thought.'_ Gohan thought

* * *

Up on the Lookout, Sakura was going through the same training. But she had a lot more traumatizing moments in her life that caused her a great deal of pain. Losing teammates, friends, family, she even almost lost Naruto once.

 _'Naruto!'_

That thought was all she needed. Her aura exploded in a giant sphere of golden light as her hair was completely spiked up in a similar fashion to Mirai Trunk's long hair when he went Super Saiyan, her ponytail was spiked out and her bangs raised from the sides up and out, and instead of pink it was now gold, her Emerald green eyes were now teal, her muscles were more defined and toned.

Her yells of anguish and pain subsided when she calmed down a bit. She got a look at herself and felt her power. Still keeping her serious expression, she looked up at

Goku. "Well, did I do it?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "You did it on your first try. I gotta say, I'm quite impressed. your power output exceeds my base form that's for sure."  
Sakura grinned. she then tried to relax out of her transformation, but all that happened was her aura died down but she was still transformed.

"Okay... So, how do you power down from this?" Sakura asked.

"Just relax yourself and let your power down." Goku said.

"I...did.. But nothing happened. Is that normal?"

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Really? Do you feel your energy draining or anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "No.. I actually feel normal, yet I'm still transformed."

"Well, thats never happened before." Goku paused and thought for a moment. "Well if you're not draining yourself then it shouldn't be a problem. I'll have to ask Vegeta about this, maybe King Kai as well."

* * *

Two days later, Videl was still struggling to achieve Super Saiyan. Even though with each attempt she gets closer and closer, she still can't seem to grasp the transformed state.

Videl laid collapsed on the ground, legs splayed outwards huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath. "ARGH!" Videl shouted, clearly frustrated. "What the hell am I doing wrong?! I'm more than certain Sakura made it because I could sense her Ki skyrocket on the first day! there has GOT to be something I'm missing!"

Gohan laid down next to Videl on his left side and faced Videl. He stretched out his arm and claimed Videl's hand with his own. "Videl, I think you just haven't found the right motivation."

Videl looked over at her fiance. "I don't see how that's right because I have been through hell these past 8 years. I brought up every memory I could think of that would put me in a great deal of emotional pain and nothing!"

Gohan read Videl's mind as he held onto her hand, their fingers interlocked. He probed Videl's mind until he found a certain memory that he was sure would grant her access to the transformation. He them smiled at her. "What?" Videl asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Gohan chuckled. "There is one memory you haven't accessed, hun."

Videl looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the day Majin Buu attacked and when my dad went to the lookout and told everyone that both Vegeta and myself were dead?" Gohan said.  
Videl started having a pain in her chest as she stood back up. she tried very hard not to remember that day.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Goku stood in front of everyone on the lookout as he was getting prepared to tell everyone the bad news._

 _"What I have to say isn't very easy for me right now." Goku said, trying to find the courage to continue. He sighed and continued. "Goten and Trunks are fine... but, Gohan, and Vegeta are dead."_

 _This earned sudden gasps from the crown of people. This was a hard hit to the Z-Fighters and their families, especially to Chichi, Bulma and Videl._

 _"Majin Buu, Destroyed them both." Goku finished._

 _Chichi fainted_

 _"What?! No... he can't be..." Videl said, clearly in shock. "He just can't!"_

 _Bulma broke down screaming Vegeta's name over and over._

 _"Gohan can't be dead." Videl said as she started to have tears running down her face."I... I love him..." She muttered. 'Gohan... Please no.. not you... please come back to me!' She thought._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Videl suddenly started screaming as tears ran down her cheeks. Her power was skyrocketing as her hair began to spike up. Her eyes turned solid teal and hear hair was now a glowing gold, her aura was a blinding sphere of gold, screaming in pain as she released a mighty shock-wave of pure power.

"GOHAAAAN!" She screamed as she made the sphere bigger and eventually engulfed a large radius of ground around her. Once the sphere of energy reduced to just a mild glow around her body with electricity dancing around her. She left a crater half a mile in diameter around her as she continued to cry, her fists clenched while hovering in the air.

Gohan was by her side and pulled her into a tight embrace. "shhh..." Gohan said. "It's okay Videl. I'm right here..." he said in a low, soothing voice.

Videl calmed down enough to look up at Gohan, not losing the transformation. Her hair stood up much like Goku's except her hair rounded off at the back where it was cut short at the back of her head and the back of her neck. she had 7 golden spiked bangs hanging around her forehead.

"Did... Did I do it, Gohan?" Videl asked, still a little shaky. Gohan merely nodded. Videl pulled away from Gohan and pulled out a pocket mirror and took a look at her self. She gasped at what she saw. Then she smirked. "Well, I guess if I had any doubts about being a Saiyan this quells them." She said. 'I don't look half bad as a blonde' she thought. Videl threw a few punches and kicks to test out her new strength. She could feel great power flowing through her, greater than she ever imagined.

She then took off flying to test her speed with Gohan following closely behind her. She stopped near a grassy field with a lake. She landed and smiled widely. She then jumped into Gohan's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"GOHAN! I really did it!" She exclaimed with joy and then smashed her lips against Gohan's.  
They pulled away from a brief moment. "I'm very proud of you, Videl. You have no idea how proud I am right now." Gohan said as he leaned in and planted a return kiss to Videl's lips.

 **(WARNING: LEMON SCENE. Read it if you want to or you can skip it.)**

Their kiss deepened in passion as their tongues wrestled in their mouths. Gohan's hands began moving on their own as he started feeling Videl's back. He moved his hands up and down her back as their passion was slowly giving way to lust.

Videl's hands started exploring as well. Her hands were moving all over Gohan's chest and abdomen.

Gohan, without even thinking, took his right hand and started exploring Videl's chest as he cupped her right breast in his hand, earning a small yelp followed by a pleasure filled moan from Videl.

Gohan, now realizing what he had done, suddenly jerked his hand away from Videl's breast and his face turned a deep red as he pulled away from their kiss. "S-sorry about th-that" he stammered.

Videl grabbed his had and placed it back on her boob. "Don't apologize, Gohan. I want this to happen. I have for a while now." Videl said dreamily.

"But, what if you get-"

"So what? We're already engaged. If it happens it happens. The entire time we've been together we have yet to go all the way. I don't know who I choose to do it now, probably has something to do with the transformation. But all I know is I'm horny and I want you to fuck my brains out."

Gohan hesitated, but eventually gave in. His Saiyan genes and hormones were screaming at him to take Videl. He wasted no time. as Videl got back to her feet, Gohan immediately started groping both Videl's ass and boobs. _'Oh, GOD they feel great!'_ Gohan thought.

"Mmmmmm... Oh.. Gohan!" Videl moaned in pleasure.

Gohan lifted up Videl's white shirt to reveal her bra and spandex shorts. He could barley see it, but there was a very large wet spot on Videl's shorts. Videl's bra wasn't anything special, just a normal bra. Gohan estimated Videl to be a C cup at the least.

Videl eagerly removed Gohan's top Gi and blue shirt and tossed them aside. As Gohan continued to grope Videl's boobs while kissing her neck, her fingers traced Gohan's muscular chest.

Gohan moved to undo Videl's bra, but she beat him to it, letting it fall to the ground. Her boobs were round and perky, nipples fully erect. Gohan immediately grabbed her left boob while he had his mouth on the other, twirling his tongue on Videl's nipple.

"AH! oh GOD Gohan! That feels AMAZING! Mmmmm..." She moaned.

Gohan then moved his free hand down to Videl's thigh. He moved his hand all around before making his way into Videl's shorts. He noticed immediately that Videl was not wearing panties, which kinda surprised him. His fingers moved around Videl's crotch until he felt a little nub and his fingers rubbed it. This elicited a gasp from Videl, followed by a loud moan of pleasure.

Videl returned the favor by undoing Gohan's belt and dropping his pants to reveal Gohan's boxer shorts. She immediately moved her hand down Gohan's shorts and started stroking his shaft, eliciting moans of pleasure from Gohan.

"Ah... Go-Gohan" Videl gasped. "For get the... Oh god... Foreplay... Just... Oh shit... Fuck me.." She demanded between gasps.

Videl pulled away and removed her shorts and shoes and tossed them aside. She then removed Gohan's boxers to reveal Gohan's shaft. It was at least 8 inches and Videl was in complete shock.

"Oh, Gohan!" She said in amazement. Gohan blushed. This was completely outside his comfort zone, but at the moment, he couldn't stop staring at Videl's assets. Videl's figure was full figured hourglass shape. round perky breasts that he later found out were a larger C cup size. He looked at Videl's toned stomach and then down at her womanhood. Pink, puffy vaginal lips with a fairly large amount of gold hair due to her maintaining the transformation.

 _'Videl doesn't shave down there?'_ Gohan wondered. It actually aroused him more to see her that way.

Videl then laid on the ground and spread her legs, giving Gohan full view of what made her a woman.

"Come on Gohan. I don't know how much longer I can wait" she said seductively.

Gohan obliged as he positioned himself between Videl's legs. But he hesitated a minute.

"Whats wrong?" Videl asked.

"I heard it hurts the first time. Are you going to be okay with-"

"QUIT STALLING AND FUCK ME!" Videl yelled cutting off Gohan. "When a woman gives you permission to fuck her brains out, you don't ask questions." she finished.

"I'm just worried about hurting you is all." Gohan said...

Videl sighed. "It's okay Gohan. I'll manage. Just go slow to start."

Gohan carefully placed the tip of his penis at Videl's vaginal opening, carefully sliding it in. With the amount of fluid that was coming out of Videl's eager pussy, there was little resistance. He felt a thin wall of flesh in his way. _'That must be...'_ Gohan thought. He spiked his energy to help ease the pain Videl was going to feel.

"It's okay Gohan. Go ahead." Videl urged him. Suddenly she gasped in pain as Gohan trusted forward, taking Videl's virginity. 'It didn't hurt as bad as I thought. Probably because of being transformed. Gohan is actually inside me!' Videl thought.

"Does it still hurt?" Gohan asked.

Videl shook her head. "Not nearly as bad as I thought it would." Videl said as she smiled. Then she shifted her position rolling over to have Gohan on his back and Videl was straddling his waist, his shaft still very deep inside Videl.

Videl started bucking her hips uncontrollably as she moaned in pleasure, Gohan as well.

"Videl... that feels amazing!" Gohan moaned out.

"Uh... Ahhhh...Yes... it does... Oh fuck... Fuck! this is amazing! Fuck me hard Gohan! FUCK ME!'

Gohan immediately rolled Videl back onto her back and thrusted wildly, his Saiyan instincts taking over.

"Harder! HARDER! FUCK! GOHAN, DON'T STOP! SHIT!" Videl yelled.

"Ugh... Videl! I feel... I feel..." Gohan said, reaching his limit.

"I'm coming too! Cum inside me! Don't pull out!" Videl ordered. She wasn't sure how long they had been going at it, but didn't care. she was at her limit and all she could feel was pure bliss and pleasure.

"Gohan... I'm... I'M... GOHAAAAN!" She yelled as she reached her climax, her vaginal walls convulsing as her juices all but exploded out of her and all over Gohan's cock.

"VIDEEEELLL!" Gohan yelled as his load dumped into her, gush after gush. He was pouring all his semen into her as he collapsed on top of his love. Both were panting heavily and sweating. Videl's legs still twitched and convulsed in absolute pleasure, she could still feel Gohan pumping his load deep inside her.

About 30 seconds later, Gohan finally stopped ejaculating. He opened his eyes and stared into Videl's solid teal ones. That's when Gohan started to wonder something. Videl was completely relaxed, yet she was still in her Super Saiyan form. Gohan was gonna have to ask her about that later, but for now, he was just enjoying the closeness with the love of his life.

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and locked her lips with Gohan's, engaging in a powerful, yet passionate kiss.

 **(END LEMON SCENE)**

* * *

On the lookout, Goku was in a fierce spar with Sakura. Goku had to transform in to Super Saiyan just to keep up with the Kunoichi. Their fists collided in the air that sent massive shock-waves through the area. Beams collided, attacks were blocked and they were moving at such a fast pace that Naruto, who was watching the whole thing, couldn't keep up with their movements

 _'Jesus. I guess I should be really careful not to piss off Sakura now. I mean, I was afraid of her before, but now she could probably kill me!'_ Naruto thought as he began to fear His love even more.

After one last shock-wave, Goku and Sakura parted and landed on the ground, panting heavily and sweat running down their faces.

"whew..." Goku said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "I think that's enough for now. I had no idea you would have gotten this good in such a short amount of time."

Sakura grinned. "What can I say? I AM labeled as the strongest Kunoichi in the elemental lands. Next to the Hokage of course." Sakura said.

Goku laughed. "Oh! I spoke with Vegeta about your inability to return to your normal form." Goku said. "He said that there have been very few cases of Super Saiyans in our history, even fewer were female Saiyans. He said that the female Super Saiyans had to really train to suppress the transformation in order to appear in their normal form."

Sakura nodded, then shrugged. "Whatever. I'm in no hurry. The longer I'm in this state, the better I can control this power."

Goku grinned and nodded. Then both Sakura and Goku felt a huge surge of power down below the lookout.

"Holy shit! Who's power was that?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't-" Goku cut himself off then smirked. "It's Videl." Goku concluded.

Sakura's eyes widened. "VIDEL?!" She yelled. "Kami... She has far more energy than I thought."

Goku chuckled. "Well, she HAS been training under harsh conditions for nearly a year now, not to mention a year in the time chamber."

Sakura looked puzzled. "Time chamber?"

Goku nodded. "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Its a room where you can get a years worth of training in about a day."

This just confused Sakura further. "How does that work?"

Dende came to their side at that moment. "Time is much slower in that room. You can spend a day out here and in the time chamber a year will have passed."

Then Goku got an idea. "Hey Dende. How about we send both Sakura and Videl in the time chamber to accelerate their training?"

Dende nodded. "Sure. Videl still has one year left and Sakura has never been in there."

Sakura nodded. "Sounds like the perfect way to train. I want to fight Videl anyways."

Goku chuckled. "Then its settled. I'll have Gohan bring Videl up here tomorrow and you two will train in there for a year."

* * *

The next day, Videl, Gohan, Goku and Sakura were waiting outside the time chamber. Dende and Mr Popo came back out of the time chamber after getting it prepared.

"Preparations are complete. Remember, train hard and we'll see you this time tomorrow." Dende said as he held the door open for the two ladies.

Videl kissed Gohan passionately before she went in, Sakura doing the same for Naruto.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he pulled away from their kiss.

"See you in a year, Naruto-kun" Sakura replied. She turned and went into the time chamber and Dende closed the door.

"Good luck you two." Goku said.

Gohan and Goku departed for home, while Naruto stayed up on the lookout, continuing his training with Piccolo

* * *

Inside the Time Chamber, Sakura could only stare in amazement at the room. It was nothing but a huge, white void outside of the doorway and the rooms that there were in a little building.

"Overwhelming, isn't it?" Videl said with a smirk. "You'll get used to it. I spent a year in here already. It will get intense but the end result is worth it."

Sakura nodded. She then walked around the house to see what was there. There was a pantry with a fridge that was completely overflowing with food. In the room across from the pantry was a few beds and a tub with a shower head, but there was no curtain. There was also a toilet and a sink.

"Not much privacy, huh." Sakura stated.

Videl shrugged. "Meh... this is supposed to be training, not a luxurious retreat." Videl said.

"Well.." Sakura signed as she left the building and went down the stairs. "I guess we better get started."

* * *

Several months had passed as they trained hard everyday. During the first few weeks, Sakura was giving medical aid to Videl as she started getting sick every morning. Videl was completely shocked to hear Sakura tell her she was pregnant. Videl eventually had to stop training as her belly had gotten quite large after 8 months in the time chamber. She contemplated leaving the room so Sakura could focus on training. Videl was already far stronger than Sakura, so it would make sense..

Finally she made up her mind.

"Hey Sakura?" Videl called. Sakura went over to Videl

"Whats up?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to leave. You already have enough catching up to do and taking care of me in this state is just going to slow you down more." Videl said.

Sakura nodded. "Yea that would probably be best. You're due very soon. Just go home and take it easy, okay?"

Videl nodded. She got up and left the time chamber, leaving Sakura to her own devices.

* * *

Dende was walking past the door to the time chamber when it opened. he stopped and saw Videl with a very large belly walk out.

"Videl? Your time isn't up yet." Dende said.

Videl nodded. "I know, but I'm pregnant and I'm due very soon. I can't train like this."

Dende nodded. "I see your point. Well its about 11PM so I'm not sure if anyone is up still."

"If I know my Gohan well enough, hes still up." Videl said. She left the building and pulled out a capsule that held her jet copter and tossed it to the ground. Videl floated up and took a seat in her copter and left for hers and Gohan's apartment.

It wasn't long before she got back and she encapsulated her jet copter and knocked on their door. Gohan opened the door to be surprised by Videl.

"Videl? You're back early. What hap-" He cut himself off when he noticed Videl's swollen belly. He immediately knew why he was back so early now. "V-Videl?! Y-you're.."

Videl nodded. "According to Sakura, I'm nearing the end of my third trimester. I cut my training short so I could have the baby." Videl said. Then she blushed a little and looked up at Gohan. "You're gonna be a father now... This'll make your mom happy."

Gohan was still trying to process all of this, but then he grabbed Videl by her waist and spun her around in the air.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He exclaimed, setting Videl down and claiming Videl's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 5 and the first lemon scene. I don't normally do lemons as smut isn't really something I try to go for.**

 **I had to laugh at someone who reviewed this, saying that there is no way Naruto's power could match anyone from DBZ. DUH! I'm well aware of that, but this is a _FAN FICTION!_ meaning that this wouldn't be anywhere close to being canon. Canon freaks really annoy the hell out of me, they really do. **

**This chapter was the longest one I have written so far. Hope y'all enjoyed. Stay safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was in the pendulum room with Piccolo. Naruto's training was intense, focusing on controlling the Kyuubi so that he may enter in and out of the fox form at will with full control. Every once in a while, Naruto would mistakenly enter the four tails form and lose control. Luckily Piccolo was there with the paper seals that Naruto had given him.

It had been a long and grueling month for the poor Jinchuuriki. But eventually, he noticed that he was gaining some control. He had full control of the one and two tail form but was still having a difficult time with the three tail form. He would have control for a few moments before his animal instincts came in to play.

With all the mental training he was getting from Piccolo, Naruto would master the form a lot sooner than if he were to train with anyone form the Elemental Nations. Naruto was more determined to become stronger no matter what. Sakura came out of the time chamber about a week ago and HE could even tell that she was many times above Naruto's level, especially now that she had complete control of Super Saiyan 2.

Naruto hated the fact that even though he was the strongest where he came from, he was considered one of the weakest in this place. To him, while he was very proud of Sakura, being the weak one was unacceptable and he was determined to get stronger. Piccolo had told him that once his mental training was complete, Naruto would be going into the time chamber next for the physical part of the training and Sakura would be accompanying him. She still had a year left in the time chamber and she was going to use it to train Naruto to be stronger. After that, Naruto would be training in the Gravity Room.

Suddenly, Naruto broke his meditative state and stood up. Piccolo noticed this and looked up to see the blonde ninja deep in thought.

"Piccolo-sensei. I just had an idea." Naruto said.

Piccolo merely nodded and watched Naruto. Naruto was soon fully enveloped with the Nine-Tail's chakra. The first tail came, then the second. Soon the third was visible. Then Naruto started changing as the fourth tail came. Just before Naruto was about to lose control, he made a few hands signs and Piccolo then suddenly felt Naruto's energy skyrocket. The Kyuubi's Chakra slowly changed from red to gold as his body was also turning into a bright gold color. All nine tails then sprouted but then eventually receded. The golden form before Piccolo was radiating so much power that the Namek had a hard time believing that this kid could generate more power than a Super Saiyan.

Naruto straightened up and turned to look at his sensei. Then he flashed a toothy grin.

"Looks like my theory worked." Naruto said.

Piccolo was awestruck. "AH! H-H-How did you do that?!"

A cheesy grin and a chuckle came from Naruto. "I combined the Nine-Tails Chakra with the Toad Sage Mode Chakra. It was just a hunch that it would give me full control, but it turns out that I was right!"

Piccolo's mouth was agape in complete shock. He could hardly believe that such power could radiate from a mere human child! Well, Naruto is actually 18 as of a few days ago, but still.

But suddenly, Piccolo could sense a very sinister energy arising on Earth. It could only be described as pure evil. Piccolo thought he had sensed it before.. But it couldn't be him! Goku destroyed him 8 years ago!

Naruto could see the seriousness on Piccolo's face. "Piccolo-sensei? Is something wrong?"

Piccolo nodded, then turned to look at Naruto. "Go gather Sakura, Videl and Gohan. We're going to have a major fight on our hands."

"But Videl is in no shape to fight! She having a baby, remember!"

Piccolo mentally smacked himself for not remembering. "Very well! Go get Gohan and Sakura. I'll go get Goku."

* * *

As fate would have it, Sakura was in the back of a speeding ambulance on its way to Satan City Medical Center. In the back with her were a pair of SC-EMS Paramedics, treating a screaming woman who was in intense amounts of pain. That woman in question, was Videl. Her water broke about 10 minutes ago and Gohan was no where around. Gohan was actually at a part time job he got for extra cash.

"Videl, how far apart are the contractions?" Sakura asked.

"AAAHHH! I don't know! It's like every couple of minutes!" Videl hollered.

Sakura looked under Videl's gown to check the dilation size, only to see a head starting to crown. "Shit!" Sakura cursed. "ALEX! FLOOR THIS THING!" The driver of the Ambulance did as he was asked. Sakura then got on the radio. "Dispatch, this is SC-EMS 1598! We need immediate police escort to Satan Hospital! We're currently traveling north on west main street!"

*Received 1598. Law dispatched*

Videl started to panic. "Whats going on?!"

"The baby is crowning, Videl. But that's not the main reason. I can see the umbilical cord around the baby's head." Sakura replied. Sakura had made difficult deliveries before with the proper medical equipment. But she didn't have that equipment on board an ambulance. She could use a Chakra scalpel to cut away the umbilical cord, but that would risk killing the baby.

Sakura could hear more sirens surrounding them. She looked out the window and saw 5 police Crown Victoria's and one Police Dodge Charger escorting the Ambulance to the Hospital.

Sakura got back on the radio and tuned it to the police frequency. "1598 to police escorts. Block as much traffic as you can. I have a critical patient on board. Priority one pregnancy emergency. Birth risk is high."

*1C39 to 1598. Who is your patient?*

"Patient is Videl Satan" Sakura replied.

That was all the police need to know. The other squad cars coordinated with each other and moved almost in perfect sync. The 2 forward squad cars ran forward block, 2 other squad cars were on either side of the Ambulance to provide cross traffic block and then the two in the rear provided as the rear guard.

Sakura was doing her best to keep Videl calm. But then Sakura could sense something sinister. Videl's screaming also subsided as she sensed the same. Sakura glanced at Videl, the latter of whom gave a knowing nod as to what they just sensed.

Soon, even more police cars were coming to escort the ambulance. Once the police force found out it was one of their own, just about the entire police force was on their way to the hospital.

* * *

At the local book store, Gohan was arranging books on a shelf near a window. He could hear sirens off in the distance but didn't think too much of it. Soon they got closer and louder and then he saw a police Crown Vic and a police Charger side by side as they went down the 4 lane road, followed closely by two more squad cars, an ambulance, then several police Chevy Tahoes, Impala's, more Crown Vics, a few more Chargers, SCPD's police Challenger Hellcat interceptor, an F150 and a Explorer.

"Gohan?" Erasa, the blonde clerk at the desk, also Gohan's supervisor and high school friend said as she walked up to Gohan. "Do you know what that was all about?"  
Gohan extended his senses to who was in that ambulance. His eyes widened as he sensed both Sakura and Videl in the truck. The latter of who's Ki was dropping like a stone. Something was horribly wrong.

Gohan turned to Erasa with a grim look on his face. "Videl is in trouble. Shes the one in the ambulance."

Shock, then worry was plastered on Erasa's face. Videl is her best friend and she never wanted anything bad to happen to her. In a flash, Erasa put the 'CLOSED' sign in the window and she and Gohan dashed outside, quickly locking the doors.

Erasa was just about to jump into her car when Gohan stopped here. "It's faster if we fly. Call Sharpner."

Gohan scooped Erasa bridal style into his arms and blasted off to the hospital while Erasa called Sharpner.

* * *

Nurses and doctors in the Satan City hospital were going about their daily business when the wailing of sirens and screeching of tires was heard. Suddenly, a stretcher blasted through the doors of the emergency wing of the hospital.

Sakura looked frantically around for an empty bed and found one. She wheeled the stretcher into the ER room were she and the other paramedics moved Videl to the waiting bed.

"Miss Haruno?" one of the doctors said. Sakura turned and faced an aging doctor that looked like he should have retired 20 years ago.

"Yes that's me." Sakura replied.

"I'm Dr Kelly Brackett. What have you got for me?"

"THE Dr Brackett?! Y-You're the most famous in the medical field!" Sakura exclaimed. Dr Brackett just kept a stern face as he glanced over to Videl "O-Oh.. right.. This is Videl Satan and she is in labor. Full dilation with crowning as well as contractions at least a minute apart. But, the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's head."

"What have you done to treat so far?"

"I administered an IV of normal saline as well as dopamine to help relieve the pain. I also administered 6mg of zofran for nausea."

The doctor nodded. "Very good. Nurse." Dr. Brackett said as he turned to one of the nurses. "Call the OR and put them on standby. If we can't get the cord out of the way, we'll need to do an emergency C-Section."

Sakura got pale for a second. "Um... that might not work."

Dr Brackett turned back to Sakura. "Why is that?" he asked sternly.

"Well, you see... Like myself and the father, Videl is not entirely human.." Sakura said hesitantly.

"What species?" Brackett asked, stunning Sakura.

Sakura was amazed. It was like it didn't even phase the old doctor. "Hu-what?"

"What species is she?" Brackett asked, a little annoyed for repeating himself.

"Um.. Saiyan and Human."

Brackett nodded. "No problem. We'll just use our diamond tipped cutting tools if it comes to that. By the way, I can tell by the mark on your forehead. You trained with Tsunade, didn't you?"

Now Sakura was even more stunned. "You- You know lady Tsunade?!"

Brackett nodded. "We'll talk later, but I do want your help. If Tsunade trained you then you must be a very good medical ninja, correct?" Sakura nodded, still in a state of shock. "Get some scrubs on and meet me in Pediatrics."

Sakura nodded and a nurse directed her to a closet to grab some scrubs. Dr Brackett and the nurses wheeled Videl to a nearby elevator to take her to Pediatrics for the final delivery where she will get better sedatives and the staff will have better access to proper medical equipment.

* * *

Gohan, Erasa, Sharpner, Goku, Goten, Chichi, Bulma, Trunks, Krillin, 18, Piccolo and Lime, Gohan's long time childhood friend were sitting in the waiting room. Naruto came by as well. Chichi was scolding Gohan for having kept this a seceret, even though HE didn't even know until after Videl came out of the time chamber to see her 8 and a half months pregnant.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, young man! I TOLD you to wait until you were married!" Chichi scolded. She merely acted mad, but in reality, she was ecstatic that she was a grandmother now.

The doors to the delivery room opened and Sakura and Dr. Brackett came out with smiling faces as they walked toward the group of people.

"The delivery was a complete success." Sakura said. "There were complications at first, but we worked around them with no problems."

"So who's the lucky father?" Brackett asked. Sakura pointed to Gohan who had just let out a huge sigh of relief. "You know these people, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Gohan and Videl are friends of mine from high school."

"Ah.." Brackett said. "Well, kid. you are now a lucky father of twins."

They all heard two thuds. Chichi and Gohan had fainted at the news, earning laughs and chuckles through the room. Even the ever stoic Piccolo struggled to keep in a laugh.

"Well I guess twins are not a common thing in the Son family, huh?" Sakura chuckled.

"Once these two wake up, you can all proceed to recovery room 205A. That is where Videl and the newborns are. We still need names though." Brackett said.

* * *

It wasn't long before the group made their way to Videl's room. Gohan was the first to walk in to see how his future wife was doing. To his surprise, she was up and about, holding onto one of their new children. Videl sensed Gohan enter and looked up to see him smiling.

Videl nodded in the direction to a infant bed near the wall. "Your son is right there, Gohan." Videl said weakly.

Gohan looked to his left to see the small bundle laughing and giggling. Much to his surprise, the little tyke was quite lively after just being born. Gohan carefully picked up his son and held him gently. Gohan felt happier than he has ever felt. He was a father now, and thanks to his mothers teachings, he would turn out to be a great father.

Gohan looked up to Videl. He was about to speak, but Videl stopped him. "No, they didn't have tails. According to Sakura, the amount of Saiyan blood in them is very low. It's very unlikely they could become Super Saiyans when they get older."

Gohan didn't seem bummed by that at all. If anything, he was kinda glad. Perhaps his children could live the normal life he yearned for all his life. So long as he could keep their grandmother's influence of being scholars out of the picture.

Videl walked up to Gohan to show him the other bundle. "This is your daughter, Gohan." Gohan looked at his daughter. Just like his son, she was perfect. A beautiful angel.

"What should we name them?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I was thinking Pan for our daughter." Videl said.

Gohan thought about it and smiled. "Pan... I like it."

"You pick the one for our son." Videl said.

Gohan was put on the spot on this one. He was horrible with names... But there was one name that came to mind. One that he remembered from a story he read a while ago. Evidently, this was also a classic science fiction show for a long time.

"How about Riker?" Gohan said.

"Riker? That's an unusual name." Videl countered. "Where did you hear that name?"

"From a book series I used to read when I wasn't studying. It was also a very popular TV show for a time." Gohan said. "One of the names of the characters was named William T. Riker and was a commander of a starship on a mission of exploration and peace. I kinda liked the name Riker when I heard it. It was unusual but it seemed to fit."

Videl nodded. Then a nurse came in with a clip board and a form. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need the names of the children. Have you decided yet?" she asked.

Videl nodded. "Our daughter will be Son Pan and our son will be Son Riker." Videl said.

The nurse nodded as she wrote down the names. "Son Pan and Son Riker. Got it. Are you ready to have your visitors come in now?"  
Gohan and Videl both nodded.

* * *

Over the next half hour, Goku and Chichi got to meet and play with their grandchildren. Chichi's anger about the whole ordeal washed completely away when she held her two grandchildren for the first time. Erasa and Sharpner were very happy for the two of them, but the question that was on everyone's minds.

"How did you have two children if you only conceived less than a month ago?" Erasa said.

Videl sighed. She might as well tell them. "After me and Gohan had our little... alone time... I went with Sakura into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Videl said, her face a little red. "It's a room where time moves faster than it does on the outside. 2 hours in there is equal to one month in the time chamber."

Erasa started doing math on her fingers. "So that means, in 24 hours here equals to 1 year in there?" Videl nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

"Essentially what happened was the gestation period was accelerated, causing her to enter the latter half of her third trimester by the time 16 hours had passed on this side of the time chamber." Sakura explained. "Whereas in the time chamber, only 8 and a half months passed."

Erasa now understood better. "Well that explains that part, but how does something like that exist?"

Everyone in the room just shrugged. Piccolo had come up with speculations, but as far as he knew it was just for training..

"But if that's the case, how come I went into labor almost 2 weeks early?" Videl asked.

"It happens sometimes, especially for first time moms. Personally, and despite what this baka says," Sakura said as she gestured to Naruto. "I don't want to be a mother for a few years yet."

"HEY!" Naruto yelled. "What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Everyone laughed. Riker laughed as well, but little Pan started crying. Videl calmed her down by rocking her and singing a soft lullaby. Gohan listened to Videl sing and he never heard anyone, not even his own MOTHER, sing that beautifully. Everyone else had the same thought. It would seem that a karaoke night was in order in the near future.

Gohan and Videl placed their children down on their soft beds for a nap. Then Videl took on a serious look. "Did anyone else feel that sinister energy a while ago?"

The ones that could sense energy nodded. Gohan was the first to speak. "I have felt that energy before, but it couldn't be him."

"I agree, Gohan. Goku took him out years ago." Piccolo said.

Goku nodded as well. "I thought I did anyway. But there is no mistaking that energy. That Ki could only belong to one person."

"Monster is more like it." Krillin said.

Sakura and Videl were puzzled by what was going on. "Who is it then?" Sakura asked.

Goku heaved a shaky sigh. "Broly. The Legendary Super Saiyan."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 is done. Took me longer than I wanted, but I had a hard time deciding on who one of the main villains should be. Since this is technically a AU, I figured that Broly would show up for his second coming later than what happened in the movie.**

 **If some of you are confused with the medical terms I'm using, ask me for the definition. I'm a certified EMT going on 4 years now and am currently working on transitioning to A-EMT or Advanced EMT, which is a short step below Paramedic. I'd go for Paramedic, but that's a 2 year college course that I neither have the time or money to take. at least with the A-EMT course, its paid by the Emergency services of my residing county. And no, I'm not paid. I wish I was. I'm a volunteer EMT at the moment, but I do have plans of trying to get work with one of the big companies like LifeNet/Gutherie Air or AMR. But that's a long way off just yet.**

 **Also, since some of you readers are too nitpicky about what goes on in this story, let me make a couple of things clear...**

 **1.) I am fully aware that Ki and Chakra are not the same. Regardless of that, If I want to use these energy sources however I choose, I can. This is by NO MEANS canon nor is it supposed to reflect the canon DBZ and Naruto. So stop bashing me about it. If you want canon, go read the manga.**

 **2.) DBZ is not getting nerfed in any way shape or form. If anything, the Naruto characters are getting buffed. Yea I know there is a huge power gap between the Kyuubi and a Super Saiyan. But at least in DBZ, They actually had measured the power levels of the fighters. As far as I know, none of that happened in Naruto. Who's to say that either one or more people in Naruto is not on par with, say, someone like Piccolo or Vegeta? Based on what I have seen of the anime, Naruto in his 4 tails form is pretty fucking destructive. The power it would take to create a crater like he had in that episode would take a hell of a lot of fucking power. It was about the same size of the crater that Goku made with the Spirit Bomb against Freeza or the crater Piccolo made on Namek in Cooler's Revenge. I'm not out to make everyone happy. Read it and if you like it, compliments are appreciated. But I will not tolerate bashing or disrespect simply because you didn't like what you read.**

 **Rant over. Have a good day. Stay safe**


	7. Chapter 7

"Broly? Who is that?" Videl asked.

Goku stood up and stared at Videl. "Broly is easily one of the toughest villains we had to face. We fought him on a planet far away less than a week before we fought Cell."

"If Mirai Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta and myself hadn't given Goku our energy, we would have been dead. Either by Broly or the massive comet that slammed into the planet." Piccolo said.

Naruto was the next to speak. "I bet I could take him down! With my Rasenshuriken and my new ability, he wont stand a chance!"

This earned a bop on the head from Sakura. "IDIOT! They just SAID it took everything these guys had to take him out the first time!"

"OW!" Naruto yelled. "OKAY I get IT! geez... You hurt a lot more after your training, Sakura."

Videl rolled her eyes. "So how do we beat him? for that matter, how did he survive the first battle if the planet was destroyed by a comet?"

"It's quite possible there was a ship left and Broly used it to escape the planet before the comet hit." Gohan said. "But the real question is, why did he wait until now to show his power?"

"As far as beating him, we'll have to do what we did last time and fight him with everything we've got." Piccolo said.

Sakura looked at Piccolo. "But he was beaten 8 years ago, correct?" Piccolo nodded. "In those last 8 years, everyone here has gotten stronger. I doubt hes that powerful."

"Sakura." Gohan said. "This guy is no ordinary Saiyan. His energy is like an endless pool. He actually had to struggle to keep his energy in check so it wouldn't kill him. If he had been training these last 8 years after recovering from the last battle, chances are he may be on par with dad at Super Saiyan 3 if not stronger."

This sent chills up everyone's spines. Naruto now felt like he was pretty much the useless party among the group next to Krillin. Even Videl and Sakura with their new powers probably couldn't stand a chance at this point. The only ones that could with be Gohan and Goku. Goten and Trunks maybe if they fused.

"Naruto" Piccolo said, earning the attention from everyone. "I believe we need to finish your training. I'll get the time chamber ready for you. Sakura, Videl, you two still have some time left. Videl, you have 4 months left and Sakura you still have a whole year left. I suggest we make what little time we have left count."

"I can give you guys Capsule ship 6. It's gravity machine will go up to 500 times gravity." Bulma said.

Piccolo nodded in agreement and looked at Videl. "If you're feeling better, we can get you in the time chamber now."

Videl was taken aback for a moment. "Uh.. Yea I think I'll be alright. Nothing a senzu bean couldn't fix."

"Very well then." Piccolo dug into a small brown pouch and tossed a bean to Videl. Videl immediately caught it and ate it.

"Holy Crap! I'll never get used to that feeling." Videl said as her strength returned as well as recovered her body from giving birth. She tossed a few punches in the air, satisfied with her returned strength.

"Alright then. Lets go." Piccolo said.

* * *

On the lookout, Dende and Mr Popo were prepping the time chamber for three people, while still down on the surface, Videl, Sakura and Naruto were planning out their training regimen. Videl and Sakura have pretty much gotten as strong as they could get without the use of the gravity machine. Naruto still had a long way to go, however. So he would spend a year with Sakura in the time chamber and a year by himself.

"So, we all understand the plan right?" Sakura said.

"I will train with you for my remaining 4 months, and then you will train Naruto in proper Chakra control to better enhance his Kurama mode." Videl said and Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"I'm just glad that Kurama and myself were able to patch things up during my time meditating. Without his power, I doubt I would be much help."

"Well, even as you are now, Naruto, you're still no match for myself, let alone Sakura or Gohan." Videl said matter of factly.

"Gee... Thanks for rubbing it in, Videl.." Naruto said sarcastically with a frown.

Videl and Sakura chuckled. A thought suddenly came to Sakura's mind as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey Videl. Who cut your hair?" She asked.

"Um, my friend Erasa did. Why?" Videl asked.

"I want it cut. It's just too long right now." Sakura said as she pointed out that her hair was indeed going past her ass.

"Ok. I'll call her and tell her to come over immediately." Videl said. Videl then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Erasa's number

"Hello?"

"Hey E! It's V"

"Videl! How you doing girl?"

"Not bad. Hey I need a favor from you."

"Sure V. What is it?"

"Sakura needs her hair cut before we start training. She's more than liekly going to need it cut again when she comes out."

"Sure thing, V. When do you need me?"

"Now if possible. We're over at Capsule Corp."

"Ok V. I'll be over shortly. How are Pan and Riker doing?"

"They were just born this morning, Erasa. They're doing about as well as newborns usually are. Though I will admit, Riker is the happiest little thing, but Pan is the problem child. At least so far she is."

Erasa giggled. "Well if you two ever need a babysitter, I can always find some free time."

"I'll hold you to that, E."

"Ok. Well I'll head out now. See you in a bit, V"

"Ok, see you later" Videl then hung up the phone.

About half an hour later, Erasa showed up with a bag of hair care products and hair cutting tools. She had once been aspiring to be a stylist, but soon gave that dream up when jobs in that field were few and far between.

Erasa was guided into the kitchen where a very long haired Sakura sat in a chair waiting.  
"Geez.. You didn't tell me her hair was THAT long, V" Erasa said.

Videl chuckled. "I figured you would find out on your own."

Erasa nodded. "Fair enough." She then looked to Sakura. "So how do you want it cut? and do you want it recolored pink?"

Sakura twitched an eyebrow. "My hair isn't dyed. It's my natural color."

"Really? Well that's not very common. Ok then, so how did you want it cut?"

Sakura looked at Erasa's hair and then to Videl's. "I like Videl's hair cut. Could you make it look like that?"

Erasa nodded. "Easier for me at least."

Erasa wasted no time and got right to work. Moving Sakura and her chair to the nearby sink, she put a stylist smock over Sakura and prepared to wash the pinkette's hair. Erasa had her work cut out for her with the amount of hair Sakura has. Once her hair was washed, Erasa took her scissors and cut the back of her hair, eliminating the majority of Sakura's hair. Now it was just down to the styling.

About ten minutes later, Sakura was now a pink version of Videl.

"All done Sakura." Erasa said in her usual bubbly tone.

"That was fast. Let me see." Sakura said.

Erasa handed Sakura a mirror to check out the blondes handiwork. At first she could barely recognize herself. Her hair literally looked like Videl's but pink! A smile slowly crept to her face.

"I love it!" She stated.

Suddenly, Videl got an idea to prank Gohan. "Hey Sakura"

"Hmm?" Sakura hummed as she looked at Videl who had an evil smirk on her face.

"I got an idea for a prank.." Videl said with a grin.

* * *

Gohan took a few days off from work. Erasa would have given him the whole week off, but Gohan didn't want to take that much time off. At most he just needed a few days and he spent them taking care of his newborn children.

Gohan was on the couch watching TV while Riker and Pan were sleeping when he heard the door to his apartment open and then close. A woman wearing a pink tshirt underneath a white tank top and black sport shorts with yellow boots came into the living room.

Videl?" Gohan asked. She looked almost exactly like Videl. Even the hair, except the hair color was pink instead of black. "I thought you were going into the time chamber?"

"O-oh, I will be. But I wanted to come home and have some fun first." She said seductively.

Picking up on this, Gohan immediately got off the couch and pulled 'Videl' into a hug, to which he stared into her eyes. But something was kinda off... Her eyes were not the cerulean blue he had been accustomed to, but were instead emerald green.

"Are you Super Saiyan or something, Videl? Your eyes are green. A very pretty green I'll admit." Gohan said with a smile. "For that matter, did you dye your hair? I thought you didn't like pink all that much."

"I'm wearing a pink undershirt..." 'Videl' said.

"Point taken." 'Something is off here. She looked like Videl, she kinda acts like Videl, yet she seems somewhat different.' Gohan thought.

'Shit, he's catching on.' Thought the fake Videl. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss to which Gohan returned.

'Wait a minute.' Gohan thought. He had kissed Videl many times, but this time it felt different. It also kinda felt wrong. Actually it felt very wrong.

Gohan pulled away and pushed the fake Videl away from him gently to get a better look at her. That's when Gohan noticed that this Videl was slightly taller and her boobs were a bit bigger. This was not his Videl.

"Who are you.. Where's Videl.." Gohan said sternly. The door to his apartment opened up and he could here girls giggling. He looked around the corner to see Erasa and the REAL Videl. Gohan was dumbstruck. He saw a Videl with pink hair and a Videl with black hair. Both wearing the same clothes. "what the hell is going on here?!" Gohan said almost yelling.

All three girls were laughing hysterically now. Suddenly the fake Videl made a few hand signs.

"TRANSFORM!" She shouted. Suddenly, her clothes were replaced to a long red sleeveless tunic with white trim, light pink arm and leg coverings, tall, black opened toe boots and black spandex shorts. Also a purple diamond shape mark appeared on her forehead.

Gohan, realizing who this was, almost fell over backwards. "SAKURA?!" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan, you ruined it.." Sakura said, still laughing.

"Huh?"

"It was a joke to see if you would follow through with her advances.. seems you figured it out before we could spring the surprise" Videl said, wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Gohan, did NOT looked amused. If anything, he was down right pissed off. "The HELL were you THINKING VIDEL?! THAT'S your idea of a JOKE?! I just KISSED another woman and all you can do is LAUGH?!"

The girls realized that they went too far. Gohan was big time pissed off and he made it known. Videl could only look down in shame.  
Gohan turned to look at Sakura and Erasa. "I think you two should leave. And Sakura, You're lucky I'm not going to tell Naruto about this. You know how mad he would be."

Sakura nodded in shame. She knew Gohan was right and both her and Erasa left. Gohan turned to look at Videl. Videl saw his face. Etched on it were a mix of shame, guilt, disappointment, anger and distrust. Gohan turned away from her and put on his shoes.

"W-where are you going?" Videl asked.

"Out!" Gohan said and he slammed the door behind him.

Videl went from shame to guilt, to anger at herself, to sorrow. What she thought was a harmless joke turned into something that could have jeopardized their relationship.

"Videl, you fucking idiot!" Videl cursed to herself as she began crying. Not because she was hurt, but because she hurt the love of her life over some immature joke.  
Sakura and Erasa returned to the apartment to see Videl on the sofa, balling her eyes out. Erasa was on one side of her while Sakura was on the other trying to comfort her.

Videl looked up at Erasa. "I'm such a fucking idiot... I may have just ended our relationship... The way he looked at me, It was almost like he hated me..."  
Erasa pulled Videl into a tight hug. "He doesn't hate you, Videl. He just hates what you did."

Videl continued to sob as Sakura had a box of tissues in her hands. She had to deal with her friends Ino and Hinata through similar situations, but mostly Ino. Ino Yamanaka is Sakura's child hood friend from many years back. Every once in a while, Sakura would think about Ino. Perhaps she should invite her to Satan City sometime. But that was for another time.

Sakura handed a few tissues to Videl who gratefully accepted them and dried her tears and blew her nose. Then, Pan started crying in the other room and Videl was about ready to get up when Sakura stopped her.

"It's ok. I can take care of her." Sakura said and Videl nodded in thanks. Sakura left the room and into the nursery.

"I don't know what to do, Erasa. I tried talking to him, but he just stormed off and left."

"Just give him some time. He'll come around. I may not be able to sense peoples emotions or powers like you and Gohan can, but that doesn't mean he wont be back. He just needs some space." Erasa said with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know this time, Erasa. He was clearly pissed off. More so than I have seen him since Majin Buu." Videl said as fresh tears started to fall.

"He just needs to clear his mind. He'll come around. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so.. I can't live without him..."

* * *

Gohan was speeding away from his apartment to the lookout. He just couldn't stand being in the same room with Videl right now. What she called a joke was absolutely uncalled for and just plain not funny. He couldn't even look at Videl for what she had done. A few times he had thought about calling off the wedding and dumping her. He was that pissed off. But, he couldn't do that, especially not to his children.

"I can't believe she DID that! What the hell was she THINKING! That I would just laugh it up like it was nothing?! I KISSED Sakura! And they all just LAUGHED like it was some preteen joke! That was just beyond immature for her."

Gohan was royally pissed. Suddenly he changed directions to head to Capsule Corp.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Bulma on this one. This is a situation that Videl put herself in and I need a second opinion on what to do next."

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the kitchen looking over some experimental med-sci reports from her lab when she heard the back door that lead to the kitchen open and slam shut. Gohan came in and he looked absolutely livid.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

Gohan glared at her. Bulma was taken aback. He has never looked like that towards her before and it honestly scared the shit out of her.

"Videl is what happened." Gohan said as he sat down.

"Videl? What happened?"

"She thought it would be funny to play a little 'joke' as she called it to disguise Sakura to look like her and I ended up kissing Sakura because I thought it was Videl. The worst part was that not only was I the butt of a joke, but they laughed hysterically like it was nothing!" Gohan said, getting angrier. "Right now, I'm not even sure I wanna continue this relationship if shes going to do something so immature and hurtful like that."

Bulma was absolutely shocked. she never would have thought Videl would do something like this. It was almost surreal. Then Bulma started getting ticked off.  
"Gohan, I don't blame you in the least. If Vegeta ever did anything like that to me, I would toss out my wedding ring and kick him to the curb. But that wouldn't be fair to Trunks." Bulma said, her scowl softening. "Honestly, if he apologized then I would forgive him eventually. But knowing Vegeta, he would still think it was funny."

"That is where my problem lies. If it wasn't for the fact that we now have two kids, I'd kick her out. But that wouldn't be fair to them to grow up with out two loving parents." Gohan said.

"Did she even apologize? was she sorry in the slightest?"

"I-I don't know... I didn't stick around long enough to listen to her. I was just so mad at her that I needed to leave before things got ugly." Then Gohan thought back to that moment. He briefly caught a glimpse of Videl's face. She was sad. She looked like she regretted doing what she did and he thought he saw a tear coming from her eye. "thinking about it, she did look sad and regretful. I think i also saw her starting to cry before I left."

"Then shes obviously sorry for what she did. If I know that girl as well as I think I do, she couldn't bare the thought of you leaving her or living without you. I think you just need some time to calm down and to think things through." Bulma concluded.

Gohan nodded, although it was forced. "I guess you're right. I'm gonna stay here the night and cool off. Maybe some sparing with Vegeta will take the edge off. Can you call her and let her know where I'll be? I don't really wanna talk to her right now."

Bulma nodded and Gohan left the table to go look for Vegeta. As Gohan was walking down the hall, he picked up Videl on his senses and his heart started to shatter. He felt her pain, sorrow and regret. She was clearly upset at what she did and he could sense it. He felt her heart wrenching pain and it almost made him want to cry as well.

"She really is sorry for what she did. She never meant for things to turn out the way it did and she is regretting every moment of it." He wanted to go back there and hold her. "No. She needs to learn her lesson. I'll stay here the night and she can think about what she had done. It kills me to do this, but it's time for a little tough love."

* * *

The next morning came and Gohan was already awake in his room that Bulma had set up for him for when he would come to visit. He could sense Videl and she was feeling even worse now that he never came home last night. Now he felt bad. He felt bad that he made Videl feel worse than she already did. Perhaps he went a little too far, but at least she would learn her lesson not to pull a stunt like this again.

Gohan could also sense that Sakura and Naruto were already on the Lookout to start their training. But Videl was not with them. She was still at their apartment, more than likely crying her eyes out, hoping that Gohan would come back to her. Gohan still wasn't sure if he wanted to see her or not, but he could tell that Videl was beside herself and that was all the reason he needed to get up and talk to her.

Gohan got up and got dressed and flew back to his apartment

* * *

Gohan unlocked his front door and opened it and entered his apartment. The first thing he noticed was Videl laying on the couch sobbing. Just hearing her was enough to make his heart ache. Videl sat up and looked at Gohan. Her sobbing soon turned into full blown wails of hurt and sorrow as she jumped up and grabbed onto Gohan, crying in his chest.

"Gohan..." She cried. "I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll never do anything like that again, I promise!" She cried some more, harder than she ever cried before. Gohan rubbed her back with one hand and cupped her chin in his other hand to have her look into his eyes.

"I'll forgive you this time." Gohan said sternly. "But I warn you. If you pull a stunt like this again, I will walk out that door and I will not be coming back. I do not give third chances. Do you understand?"

Videl nodded. "I swear I will never do that again. I promise Gohan." Videl said still sobbing.

"I hope so." Gohan said. Then he pulled her in for a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. They pulled away to get air but rested their foreheads against one another.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Videl said.

"Just hold your head up high and keep your promise. That's all I want you to do." Gohan said, this time with a smile.

Videl smiled back as her heart mended back into one piece and rested her head on Gohan's chest.

"And sex every night." Gohan said.

Videl laughed. "You dick. But ok. We can make that work." Videl was feeling a lot better now. She would never make that mistake again and was already ready to put it behind her, especially after she talked to Bulma last ni-

"OH!" She almost yelled as she pulled away from Gohan.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Oh what?"

"When Bulma talked to me last night, she told me about an experiment that she and her scientists were working on. They are testing with Human and Saiyan DNA to change the Human DNA into pure Saiyan DNA." Videl said

Gohan wasn't sure how to feel about that one. "That almost sounds like a Frankenstein movie, Videl.."

"Hear me out. She was analyzing the DNA sequence between Saiyan and Human. She said that the procedure would be simple but time consuming. She said that she only needed to alter a few strains of DNA in a certain sequence to match that of a Saiyan's and even a Human can become either a quarter, half, three quarter or full blooded Saiyan. Personally, I'm interested in becoming a full blooded Saiyan."

Gohan started feeling concerned. Why would Videl want to become completely Saiyan? Perhaps Vegeta had some influence on this. He always talked about reviving his race, but with Vegeta and Goku being the only ones that were full blooded Saiyans, It just wouldn't happen. But this DNA Transfusion that Bulma told Videl about could make even a complete Human into a Saiyan. There had to be risks involved with this. There is just no way something like this could be done without any risks. And Gohan was going to find out.

"While I think that is pretty awesome, I want to know what kind of risks there would be." Gohan said.  
Videl recalled the conversation she had with Bulma. "Well she said that the only risk to this is death. But she also said that the more Saiyan blood you already have in you, the less chances of death there would be."

How much of a chance would there be with you.." Gohan said, his face now starting to contort into a serious face. The last thing he wanted was to lose the love of his life to some Transfusion and her stubbornness.

"She said with me I would have an 8% chance that I would not make it."

'That's all?' Gohan thought. 8% was nothing. The odds of her surviving from that were in her favor.

"8% huh? Well, if that is what you really want, then I'll support you." Gohan said now with a smile.

"I want you to do it too." Videl said.

"Huh? Why me?" Gohan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Because then if we have another child, then we will have a full blooded Saiyan child."

Gohan noticed that Videl was starting to sound like Vegeta. "Did Vegeta have anything to do with this?"

"I had asked Bulma that same question and surprisingly he doesn't even know about it. Bulma also said that some side effects would be change in hair color to black if it wasn't already, growing a tail and slight personality change. Since I'm part Saiyan already, the only thing I have to worry about is the tail."

"I guess that's not too bad then. But I wonder if my personality would change if I went full Saiyan.." Gohan asked.

Videl never thought about that. Saiyans were typically fierce but she already had that personality.

"I honestly don't know on that one, hun. That would be something to ask Bulma."

Gohan nodded. "We can go over there after your training. Right now you should be up on the lookout. Naruto and Sakura are already there waiting for you."

Videl mentally slapped herself. "Shit! I completely forgot! Lets go!" But before She would walk out the door, Gohan stopped her.

"You can't leave yet." Gohan said.

"And why not?" Videl said, slightly irritated.

"Videl, you are in your robe with nothing underneath. Do you really wanna go out like that?"

Videl looked down at herself and sure enough, Videl was in her robe with nothing else on. She even forgot to tie the thing and her chest was pretty much fully exposed and her groin was in full view. She blushed furiously and quickly covered herself up.

Gohan scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "See? Something tells me that even though the police know you, they wouldn't like you giving the city a peep show."

"Ass.." Videl said, her face still beet red with a scowl.

* * *

An air taxi was gliding through the air towards a rather large totem pole. Inside the car was a rather gorgeous blonde woman. She wore a purple top, purple short skirt with black shorts, mesh knee and elbow covers and tall, black open toe high heeled boots and a pouch strapped to her inner thigh. She had long blonde hair that covered part of the right side of her face. She also had light green eyes.

"Ok miss. We're here." The taxi driver said as they pulled up to the totem pole. The young woman got out and thanked the driver who said that it was all paid by Capsule Corp.

Following the instructions given to her, She looked around for a Capsule plane. She found it moments later. It was an orange jet plane that looked kinda like a shark the way the wings were set up. Inside were instructions to press the green button and it would take her up to the Lookout. She climbed in and did as instructed. The plane took off and went straight up. After a few minutes the plane touched down on Kami's lookout.  
Sakura and Naruto were standing near where the plane touched down and watched as the girl climbed out.

"Hey Ino-pig" Sakura said with a smile.

"Hey forehead! Long time no see!" Ino said as a big smile came across her face as the two best friends hugged for a moment. "So, this is where you have been this whole time?"

"Well, yes and no. I have been teaching Shinobi classes at Orange Star High School most of the time." Sakura said. Suddenly her face went from a smile to a serious look. "Listen, Ino. This isn't a social call as to why I asked for you to come here."

Ino raised and eyebrow but nodded as her face became serious as well.

"Me and Naruto, as well as another woman named Videl are going to train and train hard. There is a new enemy coming that could very well have the power to blow up the Earth."

Ino was shocked. "Blow up the Earth? How is such a thing possible?"

"Shes right." Said a deep booming voice. Ino turned around to see a tall green man standing behind her.

"Ack! Who-WHAT are you?!" Ino screamed, her eyes bugging out.

Sakura and Naruto laughed. "Relax, Ino. That's just Piccolo." Sakura said, Naruto still rolling on the floor.

"He's still green and scary looking! I think I would rather sit at a table with Orochimaru!" Ino said.

Piccolo grunted. "I always look this way."

Sakura put a hand on Ino's shoulder. "He's, not from this planet. He's of an alien race known as Namekian. He's a good guy, seriously."

Ino just looked at Piccolo, unsure of what to think. But when Piccolo gave his best heartfelt grin, which still looked scary, she felt better about him. "Sorry I said those things." Ino said, bowing as she did so.

Piccolo waved it off. "No offense was taken."

Ino then took a moment to notice something about Sakura. "Sakura? You really buffed up!" She said.

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Thanks. Been working out and training hard, ya know? What with going in the time chamber and training at 500 times gravity and wi-"

"WOAH! Wait just a minute there!" Ino exclaimed, interrupting Sakura. "500 times Gravity?! YOU trained in THAT?! How is that possible?!" Ino was completely shocked and had a hard time believing something like that.

"A friend of ours named Bulma is a scientist with a lot of high tech gadgets. One of which is a room that can alter the intensity of gravity to a localized area." Sakura explained.

Ino just nodded. "Ok, I can buy that I suppose. It just seems a little far-fetched is all."

Sakura chuckled. "Well if you think that's hard to believe, how about me being part alien?"

"I can believe that. You were always kinda strange." Ino said with a laugh. A vein bulged from Sakura's temple but remained serious.. "Wait... You're not joking are you?"

Sakura just shook her head. "I am 75% Saiyan, an alien species of super powered warriors. Thanks to training with Goku, and then with Videl in the time chamber, I have inherited all the powers of a Saiyan, as well as several of my own techniques. I gotta say, learning Ki after already being a master of Chakra was extremely difficult."

Ino was at a loss for words, but thoughts about these powers Sakura talked about intrigued her. "Powers, you say? Can you show me?"

Sakura shrugged. "Why not? We still have to wait for Videl to get here."

"I talked to her telepathically. She should be here within the hour." Piccolo said.

Sakura nodded. "Ok Ino."Sakura said. She went over to the edge of the lookout and put both her hands and arms outstretched from her body, palms facing forward. Pink energy began to form in her hands. Then she swung both her arms together in front of her, palms still facing forward as the energy in her hands merged into one ball of Ki.

 **"BLOSSOM BLAST!"**

A massive beam of pink energy fired into the air and away from the planet. It was basically a pink version of Vegeta's Final Flash. Sakura cut the beam off and relaxed her stance. She turned to look at a stunned Ino as well as a stunned Naruto.

"Basically all of my Ki based attacks are Cherry Blossom related due to their color. The names will also throw off my enemies thinking that they are too 'girly'."

Naruto shook his head to get out of his stupor. "That was AMAZING Sakura-chan!" he yelled, waking Ino from her stupor as well. But she had another look of shock when she witnessed Naruto and Sakura making out in front of here.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ino exclaimed.

Sakura and Naruto blinked after they pulled away from their kiss. "What?" Sakura said. "Using pink Ki isn't really all that uncommon. I mean Videl's is magenta, which is odd."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!" Ino yelled. "H-he just lip-locked you and you k-k-k-kissed him back! The fuck as been going on between the two of you since you left?!"  
Sakura was still puzzled. "So we made out, whats wrong with that?"

"I'm POSITIVE I didn't hear that right.." Ino said.

"What's the matter with y-" Then realization dawned on her. She forgot that Ino never knew about what went on between Naruto and herself. "Ino, come with me. We have a lot to talk about."

"You're damn right we do!" Ino yelled.

* * *

Sakura spent the better half of 10 minutes explaining to Sakura what all that happened on their first night at the school. It was basically a breakdown confession, which Ino didn't seem to believe would last long. Then again, the passion she saw in Sakura's eyes were evident that she truly loves Naruto.

"-and that's pretty much it, save for the prank that Videl- SHIT!" Sakura said and them slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Prank? What prank?" Ino said.

"N-never mind! It's not something I'm supposed to bring up."

Unbeknownst to the two Kunoichi, Naruto was nearby and listening intently to what was being said.

"Sakura, I can tell when you're hiding something from me. I've known you since we were kids. Tell me what this prank was." Ino pressed.

Sakura spoke at just barely above a whisper. "Ok, but don't tell Naruto this. He wouldn't take it very well..." Ino nodded in agreement. "Videl and her friend Erasa, the ones I told you about that made my hair look like this, put me up to prank Videl's fiance Gohan. I used a simple transformation jutsu to change my clothes and I altered my voice a little to sound like Videl's. What I neglected to do was change the color of my eyes and hair. My job was to see if Gohan would have his way with me before Videl came in to spring the surprise on him. But he caught on earlier than we anticipated."

That sounds like a horrible thing to do and to call it a prank just makes it worse." Ino deadpanned.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "After everything was said and done, yes I agree. While I didn't end up in bed with him, even though part of me wishes I could have been..." Sakura said, slightly drooling at the prospect of getting in bed with Gohan. She shook her head and came back to reality. "Anyway, it did end with me making out with him. He had gotten so angry at me, but was even angrier with Videl. I honestly didn't really want to do it, but they twisted my arm. I can't imagine the pain Naruto would feel if he found out." Sakura said.

"Oh. HE knows! trust me!" A voice behind Sakura said. Sakura whipped around to see a very pissed and hurt Naruto. "Sakura! How could you DO something like that?! Why would you even agree to that!"

Sakura was in a combination of shock and shame. "Naruto, I didn't want to do this at all! they PUSHED me into it!"

"Don't give me that line of bullshit! As strong as you are, you let Videl who is considerably weaker than you and some blonde chick you just met that has NO training in anything save for a few Shinobi classes, PUSH you into doing a prank you didn't want to do?! Do you really expect me to believe that?!"

Sakura could not form words in her mouth. He had a point, whether she chose to acknowledge it or not.

"That's what I thought... You know, I'm starting to think that this whole relationship between us was some kind of sick prank now."

"No Naruto, it's not! I really DO love you! Honestly I do!"

"How can I believe you after this? How can I trust you now after you went behind my back and kissed another man and thought it was some kind of joke. How do I know that the feelings you claim to have for me are not just some sick joke? Well Sakura?! HOW?!"

"I-I-"

"No.. I don't want to hear it.." Naruto said putting a hand up.

"Please Naruto. Tell me what I can do to make it up to you.. I will promise you that I will never do anything like that again."

"Promise me?" He scoffed. "I know I may not be the smartest around, but isn't admitting your love for someone considered a promise to be with the one you love and to love no other?"

Sakura didn't say anything. He was right to a point and she couldn't admit that.

"If it is true, then you already broke one promise. Something that I could never forgive someone for is going back on their word."

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her heart. It felt like she had been stabbed by Naruto's harsh words. Her world felt like it was coming apart at the seams. She had to save this relationship anyway she could. She didn't want to lose her Naruto. She couldn't lose him. Not after all the things he had done for her.

"Please Naruto. Tell me how I can make this right. I don't want to lose you... I can't bare the thought of living without you in my life." Sakura said. Tears now started forming in her eyes and Naruto could see this. His furious expression now softened when he saw actual tears flowing from Sakura's face.

Naruto started to feel a pang in his chest seeing Sakura beginning to cry. A strong woman like she was, crying in front of his eyes. These were not fake tears, these were tears flowing from a broken heart. He knew that feeling all too well. The years he put up with being beaten and ridiculed for being a Jinchuuriki to Kurama was case and point.

Naruto took a moment and thought about Sakura's words, and Naruto thought of a way for Sakura to earn back his love and trust.

"Prove to me that you're sorry. Prove to me that you love me and no one else. Prove to me that I can trust and love you again and no quick words or expressions in a short moment of time will fix this." Naruto said. "As of right now-"

Sakura felt her heart sink. She was trying to brace herself for the worst as she was sure as shit she knew what was coming. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't brace herself for an inevitable broken heart.

"-I'm breaking up with you."

Those words echoed in Sakura's mind as her heart shattered to pieces. She felt like a bomb went off in her chest and the pain she felt was unbearable. Tears were streaming down her face faster than before. But before she could cry out in pain, Naruto put his hand up.

"However, I'm willing to give you a chance to earn back what was lost. As I said before, You have to prove yourself to me. You must earn back my love and trust for you and I'm willing to let you try. This isn't a forever thing, unless you can't prove to me that I can love or trust you. We'll be in the time chamber for a year. You'll have plenty of time to make it up to me."

Sakura was taken aback. Her Naruto was giving her a second chance at loving him. It was going to take everything she had to get back together with the man she loved. Her heart was still broken, however it was mending a bit now. It soothed her some that she would have the chance to get him back. Pain and sorrow were replaced by burning passion and determination. She was going to win back her Naruto even if it killed her.

Sakura wiped the tears from her face and nodded. "I promise I will make it all up to you, Naruto-kun. I can;t tell you how sorry I am about all of this. I want your trust and I need your love. I love you more than anything. My love for you transcends time and space itself. I will do everything in my power to make to believe that."

Naruto smiled. "And with that, you're on the right track. I'll see you in the time chamber." and with that, Naruto walked away form the two women and went to go talk to Piccolo.

It was also in that moment that Videl and Gohan arrived, hand in hand. Sakura noticed this and she thought that if they could put this aside and reform their relationship, why couldn't she with Naruto? She was going to try her damnedest to win him back no matter what, and it would start after they entered the time chamber.

* * *

 **And there is Chapter 7. This took me the better part of 2 days to write. this one is by far my longest so far and there is plenty more to come. Now to answer a few reviews.**

 **To; suzululu4moe: Honestly, I forgot about that, but now that you said this, I would imagine that would be the case. Now I'm thinking about what would happen if she released that Chakra while she was Super Saiyan. talk about OP right there.**

 **For the guest reviewers, if ya aint gonna write anything constructive, then piss off.**

 **I'm gonna take some personal time to get inspiration for the next few chapters. Not long, probably a few days to a week. Gotta get back to work. Car insurance is past due and It's gotta get paid before I aint got a car to drive anymore.**


	8. Chapter 8

The first week of training was intense. The whole area in the time chamber was echoing with the sounds of shockwaves from blows connecting and explosions from Ki attacks. In the middle of it all, was Videl and Sakura, both in their Super Saiyan 2 forms. They were both evenly matched. Every time Videl would throw a punch, Sakura would match it and vice versa.

Sakura charged again towards Videl in hopes to deliver a hard punch to her gut, only for it to be blocked my Videl's knee. Videl counter attacked with a kick towards Sakura's face, only for it to be blocked by Sakura's forearm. Then a fury of blows erupted as they each blocked or threw attacks at the other. It was a stalemate, neither one giving an inch. After one last set of blows, they separated and charge their energy.

Videl crossed her outstretched arms holding her palms to the side facing Sakura, while the latter prepared her version of Vegeta's Final Flash. Pink ki formed in Sakura's hands while magenta colored Ki formed in Videl's.

"SPIRAL DISRUPTOR!" Videl shouted. Two magenta beams spiraled out of her hands and fused together.

"BLOSSOM BLAST!"

Both attacks met in the middle between the two women and created a massive ball of pure energy. Sakura grunted and then yelled out as she tried to increase the energy in her attack, only for Videl to do the same. The more energy they put out, the larger the near purple lokking sphere got. It wasn't long before the sphere destabilized and exploded, tossing both fighters away from each other and them landing on the ground. They panted heavily as they stood back up, staring at one another.

"You're getting good." Videl said.

"Likewise." Sakura said with a grin. "I think that will do it for a warm up."

Videl nodded. "Agreed."

Both fighters yelled at the top of their lungs as they brought out their full power. Sakura's was just a bit higher now, but that is mostly due to she has a higher concentration of Saiyan blood.

 _'I guess I really need to do that DNA transfusion after all.'_ Videl thought as she sensed Sakura's power peak. Videl could hardly believe that Sakura had improved so much in a short amount of time. _'It seems like only yesterday that we had just found out about our true heritage, and here we are. Training as Super Saiyans, putting out every ounce of power we possibly could muster in order to prepare ourselves for a tough fight to come.'_

A smile crept to Videl's lips. Her life had become so strange in the last few months outside the time chamber. She found out she was part Saiyan, trained hard with Gohan, trained hard with Sakura and now with Naruto, a mother to two beautiful children. Life took a very fast turn for her, and yet, she wouldn't have it any other way. Some would say that she took her relationship with Gohan far too fast. Little did they know that Videl spent a year training with Gohan in the time chamber, where their relationship flourished and towards the final weeks of their training, Gohan proposed to Videl, which she happily accepted.

News of their engagement once out of the time chamber spread like wild fire. It wasn't long before all of Gohan's friends and family knew about the couple. For Videl's part, she had told her friends and then later she had told her father-

"SHIT!" Videl shouted as a sudden realization came to her.

"Something wrong Videl?" Sakura asked.

"Oh man! I can't believe I forgot to tell him that!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura now looked confused.

"I forgot to tell my father about my kids!" Videl shouted.

Sakura now knew what was bugging her all too well. There had been instances in Konoha similar to this and 9 times out of 10, they usually ended up turning out bad. If Videl's father was anything like the overprotective, glory stealing fraud she had been told, shit was going to hit the fan as soon as Videl got out.

"I see.. Well, try not to focus on that for now. Use this time to train and vent your frustrations."

Videl nodded and charged towards Sakura with everything she had. Only this time, Sakura had the upper hand in this battle. Sakura was actually landing hits, hard ones, to Videl. Videl tried to dodge or block what she could, but not without having several blows land on her chest, gut and face. The last gut punch sent Videl crashing to the ground several yards away from the Super Saiyan Kunoichi. Sakura charged up a Ki blast in similar fashion to Gohan's Mosenko. Just before she could finish her attack, Sakura was blind sided by a golden figure.

Naruto, in is Kurama mode, intercepted Sakura and landed a strong kick to her rib cage and knocked her away. Sakura tumbled across the ground until she finally slid to a stop, clutching her ribs. They weren't broken thanks to the training armor Bulma supplied. Sakura, Videl and Naruto were all dressed in the same blue spandex body suit, white gloves, white boots and torso armor that Bulma made for Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goku before the start of the Cell Games.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto in is glowing golden form. _'He knows he can't beat me as he is, so why is he attacking?'_ Sakura thought. But before any mental conversations could continue, Sakura was blindsided by Naruto again as over a dozen shadow clones of himself came charging toward her, to which Videl came in and dispelled all but two clones that were by Naruto's side. Naruto was forming a variation of the Rasengan in his hand. One clone was adding the Chakra spin, while the other was adding wind Chakra to the Rasengan.

 _'No.. That's his Rasenshuiken! He wouldn't use that on me, would he?'_ Sakura thought.

She was brought out her thoughts as the spinning pointed ball of death came charging toward her. Sakura had no time to react, so she formed a Ki barrier in hopes to deflect it.

It didn't work.

Naurto's Rasenshuriken blasted through Sakura's barrier and landed into her abdomen and sent her flying away, where it detonated in a massive shockwave of Chakra combined with a bit of Ki. Once the blast subsided, Sakura lay in a crater, her hair back to normal and unconscious.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt well up inside him for doing that to Sakura, but this was severe training that they all needed to complete. If they can't beat this threat, then the whole world was at risk. From the collar of Naruto's spandex suit, he dug out a senzu bean and fed it to Sakura. She would recover in time. Now, Naruto focused his attention to Videl.

Videl was not easily blindsided. She dropped into the familiar turtle stance that she picked up from Gohan. Naruto created nearly a hundred clones, two of which stayed by the real Naruto's side. The rest of the clones charged at an unprepared Videl. She did her best to stave off the clones coming at her, dispelling any clone that comes near her sending ki blast after ki blast at the clones. But because Videl wasn't fully trained in sensing Chakra levels, she got blindsided by Naruto's Rasenshuriken and was sent flying in a similar fashion that Sakura was. After the chakra explosion subsided, she was still standing, but was obviously hurt, badly.

Naruto dropped his Kurama mode and tossed Videl a senzu bean which she eagerly ate.

With Videl's power restored and her wounds healed, he let out a sigh. She hadn't expected Naruto to create an attack that devastating that could rend her fighting to stay conscious.

"Heh.. Naruto. You surprised me." Videl said.

Naruto rubbed a finger under his nose. "I had just got done training in 150 times gravity. I wanted to see how good I had gotten."

Videl chuckled and then turned her attention to Sakura who was now climbing out from her hole.

"Holy fuck, Naruto.." Sakura said. "What was that about?"

"We're training hard, aint we? Besides, you said that Saiyans get stronger after getting pounded into the ground.." Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura nodded. "Good point."

They suddenly heard a loud growling noise. Sakura thought It was Naruto, only too look at Videl, who had a blush on her face and a hand on her stomach. Sakura and Naruto laughed.

"Someone is hungry." Sakura teased, then her own stomach growled.

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "Yes.. Someone is indeed hungry, Sakura." Videl teased back.

Sakura and Videl laughed as they walked towards the building that served as their home for the year. Well, 4 months for Videl at least and Naruto for 2 years. Naruto could only smile at the fact that his training had gone so far in such a short amount of time. The mental training with Piccolo was definitely the hardest part.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Piccolo-sensei, why can't I physically train? This mental training seems to be a waste of time." Naruto pouted in disappointment._

 _Piccolo scoffed. "You need to learn to control the power of the demon that is inside you. We can't have you going on a rampage if things get dicey. We need you to find away to tap into that power at will as well as maintaining full control. That is the purpose of this training. Meditation will help you gain control of this power."_

 _Naruto just looked at Piccolo like he had three heads. Piccolo mentally facepalmed at Naruto's lack of intelligence._

 _"Ok... Pay attention. The power of the Kyuubi that is inside you, if you can learn to control that power and bring it out on your own without losing control, then you will be considerably stronger."_

 _"Oh ok. But how come we can't physically?" Naruto questioned._

 _Piccolo facepalmed. "For the love of... This is training that you HAVE to do in your mind.. The physical training will come once you are able to control that hidden power."_

 _Naruto nodded, finally understanding what Piccolo was saying. "Ok. So what do I do now?"_

 _"Relax your body and clear your mind. Once that is done, you must search for that power within you. Considering he is a demon, perhaps you can strike a deal with him. Look for a way to use his power while still being in control." Piccolo said._

 _"I'll try." Naruto did as he was instructed and went into a meditative state._

 _Naruto searched in the depths of his mind and body. He was in himself, walking around an area that looked like an abandoned warehouse with water on the floor. It wasn't long until he came to the oh-so familiar cage that the Kyuubi was imprisoned in. A growl could be heard behind the cage as Naruto got closer._

 ** _"What is it that you want, boy.."_**

 _"I want to use your power without losing control of myself at anytime I choose." Naruto said calmly_

 _The Kyuubi just laughed. **"And why should I grant such a request to you..?"**_

 _"Maybe we could strike a deal."_

 _This got the demons attention. **"A deal you say? What did you have in mind?"**_

 _"What is it that you truly want most?"_

 ** _"To get out and lay waste to the world.. And to kill you for keeping me imprisoned in this place."_**

 _Naruto gritted his teeth. "You should know that we are in a land where the warriors here are far stronger than you could ever hope to imagine. They are capable of destroying worlds with just a flick of a finger and wouldn't even break a sweat."_

 _The Kyuubi was shocked and got enraged. **"YOU LIE! NO ONE HAS THAT KIND OF POWER! NO MERE HUMAN COULD CONJURE UP THAT MUCH POWER!"**_

 _"You're right. No HUMAN could create that kind of power. But I never said these people were Human."_

 _This got the Kyuubi's attention. **"Do you mean to tell me that these forces are from a different planet?"**_

 _Naruto nodded. "At least three of them are full blooded aliens. My new sensei, Piccolo, is a Namek."_

 _Kyuubi's eyes widened at the sound of Piccolo's name. **"YOU MEAN**_ **THE** _ **DEMON KING PICCOLO?! THE ONE WHO NEARLY DESTROYED THE WHOLE WORLD?!"**_

 _Naruto nodded. "The very same, although he has changed to the side of good now. Also he is at least 20 times stronger than he was back then."_

 _The Kyuubi faltered a bit. The realization hit him that the once feared Demon King Piccolo is still alive and well and is also several times stronger than before. **"What of the other two you spoke of?"**_

 _"The other two are full blooded Saiyans. Super Saiyans I should add.." Naruto said._

 _The Kyuubi's face softened. **"Just like that Haruno man... Before I attacked, he was a dear friend of mine... He died trying to break the mind control Jutsu that Madara Uchiha had on me, but the ancient Uchiha killed him before he could finish his work."**_

 _"You mean you didn't attack the village on your own will?"_

 _Kyuubi shook his head. **"No.. Madara controlled me into attacking the village. I wish I could take it all back now..."**_

 _Naruto could see and hear the sincerity in the demon's voice and face. He really wasn't bad at all, just misunderstood._

 _ **"What kind of deal did you have in mind?"** asked the Kyuubi._

 _"Let me summon your power at will and use it how I please while staying in complete control."_

 ** _"For what purpose?"_**

 _"To protect this world and the love of my life, Sakura Haruno."_

 _Kyuubi's eyes widened. **"Haruno, you say? Is she a Saiyan? Is she the offspring of Kizashi?"**_

 _Naruto nodded. "She is. Kiizashi was her father and Mebuki was her mother. Mebuki died a few months ago."_

 ** _"To protect the offspring of my best friend, I grant you full access to my powers. You know, kit. I have misjudged you. If I had known that your goal was to protect the Haruno daughter, I would have treated you better. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My real name is Kurama."_**

 _Naruto smiled as he was now on better terms with the demon fox. "Kurama. That is such a nicer name than Kyuubi or Demon Fox."_

 _Kurama nodded. **"Yes.. But before we seal this deal as you also receive training from me to unlock my ultimate form, there is a favor I want from you."**_

 _"What's that?"_

 ** _"I wish to see the offspring of my dear friend.. I wish to offer her closure about her father. I doubt she knows the real reason how he died."_**

 _"She said you killed him."_

 ** _"Sounds like the lies of those foolish old farts in the council to me."_**

 _"More than likely. I will tell her when I have the chance."_

 ** _"Thanks kit. You really are something else."_**

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _'Perhaps now would be a good time.'_ Naruto was brought out of his thoughts with a delicate hand waving in front of him.

"Earth to Naruto!" Sakura said.

"huh-wha?"

"There you are! Videl is making lunch. Do you want some?"

Naruto shook his head. "I already ate. But, Sakura. After lunch, we need to talk."

Sakura was taken aback. _'He wants to talk? Maybe it's about us. maybe he's ready to get back together.'_ Sakura thought. She was hoping beyond hope now.

Sakura nodded. "Sure. Just give me a little while."

Naruto smiled as Sakura walked over to Videl to help prepare food, while Naruto got back into the Capsule ship to do more gravity training.

* * *

After Sakura finished eating, she went over tot he Capsule ship and knocked on the door. Soon after, Sakura would hear the whirring of the gravity machine powering down. The door opened up and Naruto walked out.

"All done?" Naruto asked, to which Sakura nodded. "Ok. Now, not to mislead you, but this isn't about our relationship."

Sakura's face saddened at that statement. "...oh..."

Naruto could see her sadness and tried to cheer her up. "But, it is good news." he said with his trademark grin. "There is someone who wants to meet you."

Sakura looked back up and raised an eyebrow. "Someone want's to meet me? who?"

"The Kyuubi."

Sakura turned pale when she heard that. The Kyuubi? Meet HER? And Naruto was willing to let it happen?

"W-WHAT?! Why does he want to meet me?!"

"It's better if he explained. I'm going to allow him to take control of me briefly." Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them again, only this time they were red and slitted.

 **"You much be Sakura."** Kurama said, talking with Naruto's body. His voice no longer as sinister as it had been, his Chakra no longer as dark as it had been.

"Y-Yes.. I'm Sakura.." To say that Sakura was nervous was an understatement. She was just plain terrified.

 **"Fear me not, for I do not wish to harm you or anyone else close to the kit. I am Kurama. That is my real name."**

Sakura was feeling a little better about the demon now. She nodded at his words.

 **"Looking at you, you remind me so much of Kizashi."**

The mention of her fathers name angered Sakura. "How DARE you speak my father's name! You killed him all those Yea-"

Kurama help up a hand to stop her. **"Wrong my dear. Kizashi was a dear friend of mine. It was not I who killed him, but a man from the ancient world long thought to be dead who did. Your father tried to save me from this mans influence but died protecting me. I owe him my life, even if he didn't succeed. Since I can no longer repay that debt, that debt I now pass unto you. For you father's heroic deeds, I owe you my gratitude. As such, I can grant you a wish as is the ability of my people."**

Sakura was speechless. She was so shocked to hear this from the Kyuubi, that her father protected the Nine-Tails. But then to offer a wish that she could have granted was beyond her ability to resist such an offer. She knew of only one wish that she could have.

"I would like Naruto to restore our relationship."

Kurama shook his head. **"That is a wish I cannot grant. That is something Naruto has to grant on his own. However, he has allowed me to do one thing."**

Sakura was curious as to what that was. "What would that be?"

 **"The kit allowed me to share his true feelings for you. He is hurt from the previous incident involving you and the one called Gohan, however, he still loves you will all of his heart and he is afraid of having it broken. That incident with Gohan tore him apart and He's being careful not to let that happen again. Give him some time and I will talk to him. Deep down, although he tries not to show it, being away from your embrace is killing him. Show him how much you love him. Do whatever means necessary to make him yours once again."** Kurama said with a smile.

Sakura cried tears of joy. Naruto still loves her! All she has to do is make him see it. But, how? _'Any means necessary... Wait, does he mean-'_ Sakura blushed at the thought of what Kurama was possibly suggesting. She was going to question him, until she saw a nod come from the man that stood before her. Her face got even redder. But if it was to win him back, then she'd do it.

Sakura nodded in response.

 **"Good girl. Now, what wish can I grant for you?"**

Sakura thought for a moment. If she can't have Naruto that easily, then maybe she could have someone else. "I would like to see my father. Is that something you can arrange?"

Kurama was deep in thought. That was not a normal question. **"I am not sure. I would have to ask King Yemma after we leave this place. But all things considered, I suppose I could pull a few strings after we leave."**

Sakura felt overjoyed at that statement. She could see her father for the first time and it will be as soon as she got out of the time chamber. In the meantime, she was going to fix her relationship with Naruto, one way or another.

"Thank you Kurama, sir. That means a lot to me."

 **"Just promise me one thing. Whatever you decide about Naruto, don't get started on something you can't finish. He wants you just as much as you want him. Take care of him for me, Miss Haruno."** His eyes closed and then opened to reveal Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto was back in control.

Naruto saw that Sakura was crying. That didn't make him happy. "Sakura? Why are you crying? What did he say to hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head. "Oh, Naruto. These aren't tears of pain, these are tears of joy. I'm happy not sad. Kurama said he would bring back my father for a short while for me."

Naruto didn't know what to say.. Kurama really wanted these two together in the worst way and Naruto was starting to see it. He may not have said it in so many words, but the implication was there. Bringing back Sakura's father for a day seemed impossible.

"How is something like that even possible? Once someone is dead they can't come back."

"Actually Naruto, that's not true." Videl said as she join the two Shinobi. "You see, we know of these ancient artifacts called Dragon Balls. Once you gather all 7, the eternal dragon, Shenron, is summoned and will grant you two wishes. This dragon can bring back anyone from the dead and they will come back as healthy as they were before they died, so long as they didn't die of natural causes."

Sakura thought for a moment. "So I could actually wish my dad back to life?"

Videl shook her head. "Normally yes, but he would have to be wished back within a year of his passing. Since you said he's been gone since before you were born, Shenron can't bring him back. But Porunga, the Namekian dragon can and he could also bring back your mother. His power isn't bound to such rules."

Then Sakura got an idea. The one thing that can get Naruto to restore their relationship. At some point, she was going to need a ship to go to Namek. Her wishes there will be all the push she needs to get Naruto to come back to her. Despite Kurama suggesting she give up her virginity, which she wasn't really opposed to, she was going to get back that Naruto had lost many years ago.

Naruto's parents.

* * *

Videl's 4 months went by quickly. Though she hadn't improved much, She was now completely as strong as Vegeta. Naruto and Sakura decided to whip up a little feast for Videl's parting, even though Videl would see at least Sakura the next day. Still, the two Shinobi wanted to do something special for her. Naruto made up an old cocktail recipe he learned from the Toad Sage, while Sakura cooked a large meal consisting of mostly rice but also a pork roast and 10 steaks that she had found.

Videl was still asleep, but the smell of food woke her up. She sat up on her bed and looked around. Sakura and Naruto were not there. Videl got up still wearing her blue spandex suit. She took off the boots, gloves and armor so she could sleep. She went over to the shower, slipped out of the tight spandex and jump in.

Back in the kitchen, Sakura was putting out the spread of food on the table. every once in a while, Sakura had to scold Naruto for trying to take samples. But the way Naruto smiled at her always warmed her heart so that she wouldn't hurt him too bad. She wanted their relationship to flourish once again not be abandoned altogether.

Videl came out to the dinning area dressed back in her normal pink undershirt, white tank top, black shorts and yellow boots with her armor under her arm. She would use it later during the fight with Broly. She was sure she would need it.

Videl sat down at the table looking at all of the freshly prepared food. Videl raised an eyebrow as to why this spread was prepared.

"Quite the elaborate spread, Sakura. What's the occasion?" Videl asked.

Sakura smiled. "Naruto and I thought it would be a good going away present. Me and Naruto are going to take a break from training today."

Videl nodded and began to dig in, eating at the pace of the Saiyan males. Sakura following suit. Naruto could never get used to that. But then again, he was the only person in Konoha to slam down 10 bowls of ramen in a flash. Oh, how he missed Ichiraku pork ramen. It was a shame that there were no good ramen shops on this side of the world. But he had to admit, that pizza stuff was amazing, along with those things called burgers. Lets face it, Naruto's pallet was only for ramen.

"I bet you can't wait to get back to your family huh, Videl?" Sakura chimed in between shoving wads of food in her mouth.

Videl nodded as she swallowed her food. Just because she slammed food down like a Saiyan, doesn't mean her manners were gone.

"I have done nothing but think about them since I got in here. I can't wait to hold Pan and Riker again and kiss my Gohan passionately again.." Videl said dreamily.

 _'Riker?'_ Naruto thought. _'I have heard that name somewhere.. but where- Oh. My. God'_ Naruto broke out of his thoughts as he erupted into a fit of laughs.

"Whats so funny?" Videl asked, slightly peturbed.

"You named your son after a Star Trek Character! WAHAHAHAA!"

"What's so funny about that? Star Trek is a great show." Sakura said.

This earned a gasp from Naruto. He never pegged her to actually watch and enjoy that show.

Videl nodded. "It teaches valuable lessons that not every conflict can be solved with violence. Something I wish our world would be better at."

"I know! This generation only cares about the violence and the special effects, not the message. Sad to say that Paramount went in a piss poor direction with Deep Space 9. It was all war and not the peace and understanding that made the series great." Sakura said.

"I couldn't agree more. Enterprise was my least favorite. Voyager was good and the movies were great, if you don't count the new ones."

Sakura just shuddered. "Ugh... How could anyone think those are good movies. The acting was horrible and the over use of lens flares made my eyes hurt. Did you see the bridge they put on the Enterprise?! I thought I walked into an Apple store!"

Sakura and Videl laughed hard at that while a stunned Naruto sat back, trying to take in what he just heard. Sakura noticed this and gave a questioning look.

"It really is a great series Naruto. You should check it out."

"Eh, what?" Naruto said.

"Seriously. When we get out of here, I wanna sit you down and have you watch some of the Original series from the 60's. Its a bit corny, but the message is strong. Who knows? You might actually become smarter. Oh, and if you want to become Hokage, the negotiations and peace talks they have in that show would be worth your time to watch." Sakura said.

That got Naruto's attention. Naruto always wanted peace and prosperity for his people and the world. Would watching this show really be that bad?

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. I did watch a little bit of it whenever I went to see Choji." Naruto said.

Naruto couldn't help but imagine Sakura wearing a blouse with a pocket protector, braces and glasses with tape on the bridge. But as soon as he did, he still thought Sakura was cute- scratch that. He thought she was hot! Doesn't matter if she was dressed the way she was now in her blue spandex suit without the gloves and armor (Which made it hard for Naruto not to notice her chest was perfectly molded by the suit) or the stereotypical nerd attire.

They finished eating their breakfast and said their goodbye's to Videl as she exited the time chamber. Naruto and Sakura were all that was left in there. Now, Sakura could get more one on one with Naruto's training. Teaching him proper Chakra control as well as getting him into some basic Ki skills. With this battle coming, he would need to learn how to fly and fly well. Sakura still wanted her relationship with Naruto to boost up during their stay, but right now training was far more important than personal feelings for each other. She knew that Naruto loves her and that is all she needs right now. The next 8 months that she was to be in there will be spent getting the love of her life as strong as he could possibly get.

 _'While training you may not be the best way to show that I truly love you, but the one surprise waiting for you will be. I just hope that you will love it as much as I think you will.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 at last. Big thanks to samuraipanda85 as my first beta reader. Thanks a lot for the ideas for this chapter. Next chapter, the fight with Broly begins sooner than the Z-fighters thought. Will Naruto get done with his training in time?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

It was mid afternoon in the Sand village. At the Kazekage's office, Garra was signing papers and looking over mission reports. His brother Konkuro and his sister Temari were there as his advisers.

"Konkuro. Is there anything else that needs my attention?" Garra asked. Over the years, Garra had mellowed out after the Chunin exams where he met and fought Naruto, his best friend who was almost like a brother to him. It also helped that Shukaku, the one tailed demon, is no longer inside of him after the Akatsuki kidnapped him and ripped the Biju from the desert Junchuuriki.

"Nope. That's it, Garra. All that's left is mission reports. I have a couple of D rank missions and some A rank missions that were completed."

Garra nodded. "Very well.. Lets see them."

Konkuro handed the reports to Garra and as he was about to sit back down in his chair to the left of Garra, he could hear faint yelling from the distance.

"Anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Temari asked.

"I hear... screaming. Its pretty far off but I can hear it."

Garra nodded. "I hear it as well."

Garra stood up and looked out his window. He couldn't see much, but then he focused on a little spec near the main wall of the village.

"What's... that" Garra said as he pointed to the location.

Temari looked out the window to see the same spec. But because of her keen eyes, she could make out better as to what it was.

"It's a man. A very tall man. I'd say somewhere around 8 foot something. Blonde spiky hair, no shirt, some kind of baggy pants, golden necklace, bracers and boots. Very muscular too. Almost body builder quality." Temari surmised.

Then the scream was heard again, only this time, much much louder. "KAKAROOOOT!" The man screamed. "COME OUT AND FACE ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME! COME OUT NOW BEFORE I DESTROY THIS ENTIRE PLACE!"

"Kakarot? Who's that?" Temari asked

Garra and Konkuro shook their heads. "I don't know. I never heard that name before." Garra said.

Suddenly, they saw a green glow emanating from the man and it was continuously getting brighter.

"FINE. SINCE YOU REFUSE TO COME OUT, THIS TOWN WILL KNOW ITS END!" The man fired his blast and soon half the sand village was consumed in a massive dome of green energy. Once the dome subsided, Garra turned even more pale than he was before as he saw that half the village was completely destroyed.

"Sound the alarm. alert every able bodied shinobi to fight this foe. Use extreme caution." Garra ordered

Soon, thousands of Sand Shinobi were on the man in seconds, weapons at the ready. Garra was with them.

"Who are you?" Garra demanded.

A menacing cackle sounded from the man. "I am your end. I am Broly. The legendary Super Saiyan!"

* * *

On the lookout, Videl walked through the door of the time chamber and waiting for her was Gohan and Goku. Videl smiled at her welcoming party, but they seemed to have serious looks on their faces. Videl was still adjusting to the time change when she noticed.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Videl asked.

"Broly has attacked" Gohan said.

Videl started feeling a chill run down her spine. It was much too soon. Sakura wasn't going to get out of her training until tomorrow and Naruto still had a day plus. They were short handed and needed a better plan of action.

"Where is he?" Videl asked.

"Bulma pinpointed his location to the Elemental Nations. He seems to be attacking Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand." Gohan said.

Videl nodded. "So the next question is, when do we leave?"

"Not until at least Sakura gets out. The Sand ninja are keeping him busy, but eventually they will fall. They have about a day at best." Goku surmised.

"The Leaf, Lightning and Mist villages are sending aid to the Sand. The Kazekage, Garra, Is the one that is holding him off. His sand Jutsus are top notch from what I heard." Gohan said.

Videl looked around for a brief moment. "Where's Ino?"

"She was recalled back to the Leaf Village. Sakura and Naruto were as well, but they still have training time left. I gave Ino a message to deliver to her superiors that they will be delayed." Gohan said.

Videl tried to let this all sink in. Broly was on a rampage and mere ninja were not enough to take on a Legendary Super Saiyan. Videl looked down at her Saiyan armor she had under her arm and contemplated putting it back on, but Gohan waved a hand.

"To be honest, Videl. That armor isn't going to do you much good against someone like Broly. To be honest, I think you should sit this one out." Gohan said

That rubbed Videl the wrong way. "With all the training I have been through just to get to where I'm at now, you want me to sit on the sidelines?! Sorry Gohan, dear. But that isn't happening. Nothing you say will change my mind."

"What about Pan and Riker." Gohan said.

That struck a cord with Videl. Her two children that she hasn't seen in the last four months, although it had only been a few hours. While she didn't think anything would happen to them if Broly was defeated. But if she were to fall, their children would be motherless. But, then again, there was the Dragon Balls. If she died, she could come back to life. Also, there was one other option on the table that Videl wanted to have done.

"Gohan. I don't know if you know, but Sakura is actually stronger than I am. I assume it has something to do with the fact shes 3/4 Saiyan and I'm only 1/4. I want to have the Saiyan DNA Transfusion." Videl said, straight tot he point as usual.

Gohan remembered talking about this procedure. The risks for someone like Videl were low enough that he could let her risk it. Gohan nodded in agreement. In fact, he may have it done himself.

* * *

Inside the time chamber, the remaining year was passing by relatively quick. Naruto was making amazing progress. With his Kurama mode along with his training in 500 times gravity and his minor Ki training from Sakura, he has become significantly stronger than he has ever been. In terms of power, he was now on par with Videl, who was on par with Vegeta.

Sakura and Naruto were discussing some things while taking a rest from training.

"-and after that, I had to struggle extremely hard to gain control of both Ki and Chakra. Beneath our Chakra network is a small Ki network. I wasn't sure about it at the time, but Goku said that every person, even if they wield Chakra, has some form of Ki in them. The whole time I was in the time chamber the last time, I was training myself to enhance my Ki network and now I can wield both with ease." Sakura explained.

Naruto looked rather impressed with the fact that Sakura pushed herself to new limits from her training.

 **"Hey Kit. Something bad is going on outside this place."** Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

 **"I'm not sure entirely. I'm sensing a disturbance outside this flow of time. It may be the one they called Broly. I sense him in the land of Sand."**  
Naruto's blood began to boil and the thought of that. Garra was in danger and here he was stuck in this time chamber until his years were finished. He could cut his training short, He doesn't think he would get any stronger than he's gotten without becoming a Saiyan, which he doesn't really want.

"Something on your mind, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Kurama said that Broly is attacking the Sand Village."

Sakura gasped as her face went pale. "S-so soon? But, we were told it would be a week before-"

"When have the bad guys ever stayed to a set schedule?" Naruto said cutting off Sakura.

"...Good point. So, what do we do?"

"We finish our training. As much as I really want to get out of here and help, we have to make every second in this place count." Naruto said as he stood up and pulled on his armor. "Let's go, Sakura. The more time we waste, the less work we'll get done."

Sakura nodded. "Right."

Sakura pulled on her armor as well and followed Naruto into the middle of the room. A smile came to Sakura's face as she fell deep into thought. 'His dedication and nobility are why I love him so much.. I just wish he could see it. Even though Kurama said he still loves me with every fiber of his being, he certainly doesn't show it.' Then a frown came to her face, replacing the beautiful smile she had. It hurt her to no end that Naruto wouldn't show his love for Sakura. But she couldn't dwell on that. Right now, training was more important.

Naruto took his stance and powered up to Kurama mode. Sakura took her stance as well and powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"If you don't mind Sakura, I want to skip the warm-up." Naruto said.

Sakura nodded. "Fine by me." She brought out all of her power as Naruto did the same. Sakura was still a lot stronger, but the only way for Naruto to get better is to fight someone stronger. "Try your best, Naurto-kun." Sakura said with a grin.

"I always do." Naruto paused for a moment and then finished. "Sakura-chan."

Sakura gasped. 'H-he called me Sakura-chan... He DOES still love me!'

And with that, they took off from their positions and charged at each other.

* * *

At Capsule Corp, Videl was floating in a tank with a 12 lead EKG, pulse oximeter, blood pressure cuff, an IV in her arm and a urethral catheter inserted into her urethra for urine collection. She was completely nude in the tank as the DNA transfusion procedure was about to take place. Bulma, along with her father and a team of the worlds best scientists were working around the clock to give Videl this change in DNA. After she was done, Gohan was next, and Sakura if she wanted.

"Vitals are stable. DNA strands identified and locked. Initiate phase one." Bulma ordered.

A device near the tank whirred to life as the liquid in the tank started to glow. The machine was changing Videl's DNA at the sub-atomic level, using the synthetic Saiyan DNA in the liquid and the full blooded Saiyan DNA donated from Goku and Vegeta to change the properties of the DNA strands that made Videl Human.

"First stand will take about an hour to change. The second will take the longest at 5 hours as its the largest. Then finally, the third strand with 3 hours. Her body will absorb the new DNA and the strands should change from Human to Saiyan. She is our first live test, so make sure everything you do counts." Bulma preached to her crew.

Gohan waited on the other side of the lab and waited anxiously. While he knew the risks were low, he was still concerned that something would go wrong. It was at that moment that Bulma walked out of the lab and confronted Gohan.

"So far, she is taking to the new DNA well. The procedure as a whole will take around 9 hours to complete. Sakura should be getting out of the time chamber by then." Bulma said.

Gohan nodded, still worried about Videl. "Keep me posted. It's late so I'm gonna try to rest. I need to check up on Erasa and my kids anyway."

Bulma nodded. "They're in the arboretum room. Erasa brought along Sharpner and they're playing with the kids in there."

Gohan nodded and walked out. As he walked he decided to contact Videl mentally.

 _'How you holding up, Videl?'_

 _'Pretty good so far. This feels so weird..'_

Gohan laughed. _'Well, remember, you wanted this. Do you remember the side effects Bulma talked about?'_

 _'Not really. Remind me.'_

 _'She said that your attitude could change and you may sprout a tail. The other side effect was change in hair color, but your hair is already black so that is of no concern.'_

 _'It may be for Sakura. She told me she loves her pink hair and so does Naruto.'_

 _'I'm pretty sure Bulma could alter her DNA to keep her hair color.'_

 _'Yea probably. So what are you doing?'_

 _'I'm going to go check up on the kids and Erasa. Bulma said Sharpner is here as well.'_

 _'Oh, ok. How long will I be in here for?'_

 _'Bulma said about 9 hours.'_

 _'Huh.. That's not as long as I thought. I just hope I don't have to pee between now and then.'_

 _'You're hooked up to a catheter so it doesn't matter.'_

Videl mentally blushed for a moment. _'I'm naked, aren't I?'_

 _'As a jay bird.'_

 _'Meh.. If it gets this change done then I don't care. Just so long as the scientists here aren't perverts.'_

 _'As professional as they are, I doubt that. Anyway, Bulma is watching them like a hawk. If they do anything they shouldn't be, they'll have her to deal with. Also Vegeta if shit hits the fan.'_

Videl giggled. _'And you as well'_

 _'Yes that too. Well I'll talk to you later, ok? Bulma said the first strand would take an hour.'_

 _'Ok Gohan. I love you.'_

 _'I love you too.'_ And with that, Gohan broke the mental link and continued to the Arboretum.

* * *

In the time Chamber, Sakura's year was drawing to a close. She has one more month until her time was done. During all of this, she wasn't sure if she made anymore progress, but according to Naruto, she had. Sakura was now stronger than Vegeta, but not as strong as Gohan or Goku.

Naruto was washing up after training long and hard for hours on end while Sakura was busy training further. She was determined to get stronger by searching for whatever power she could find. She would get close each time to finding her latent power, only for it to slip away. This frustrated her to no end. The feeling of having power you worked so hard to find, only to have it slip away at a moment's notice.

Naruto had just finished cleaning up and got dressed. He then heard Sakura's screaming as she was powering up for yet another time. He came out of the building to see that she was starting to take a new form of Super Saiyan, only for her aura and Super Saiyan features to disappear.

Sakura collapsed on the floor. She was tired, sweaty, and frustrated. She had been really close that time and it slipped through her fingers yet again. She pounded her fists into the ground in rage and anxiety, then Naruto could hear barely audible sobs, which turned into full blown cries of sorrow.

Naruto, the caring person that he is, rushed to Sakura's side, the latter of whom was knelt on the ground. Naruto hesitated before putting his hands on Sakura's shoulders ti lift her up so she was looking into his eyes. Just as Naruto put his hands on her shoulders, Sakura lunged and pulled herself into Naruto and cried in his chest. Naruto, without thinking, wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly.

"It's ok, Sakura." Naruto whispered to Sakura. "I'm right here." He said trying to reassure her, gently rubbing her back as she cried harder.

"No... I-its not okay Naruto.." Sakura said between sobs. "Every time I get close to unlocking more of my power, it just slips away! It's like it's denying me from its power! I feel just as useless as before! I couldn't help you save Sasuke, I couldn't protect you the way I wanted to. And now, with this Broly coming in, I doubt I'll be of use to anyone! I'm nothing but a failure.." Sakura then sobbed some more.

That struck a cord with Naruto. Sadness broke to anger.

"Sakura... You... out of all the people in the world... You are ANYTHING but useless!" Naruto said, almost yelling. "You trained long and hard with Grandma Tsunade and became one of the strongest Shinobi in the village. We came here and you trained even more once you discovered your TRUE bloodline! You are by far the strongest person in all of the Elemental Nations AND among the strongest in the world! You have done far more than I could have ever hoped to do. YOU SAVED MY LIFE MORE TIMES THAT I CAN COUNT, SAKURA! I owe you a debt that I could NEVER hope to repay.. It's because of you that I'm still alive and well. I wouldn't be saying these things if they weren't true. And yes.. What Kurama said was true. Deep down, I do still love you and eventually we-Mmmph!"

It was at that moment that Sakura planted a very passionate kiss on Naruto's lips, cutting off Naruto mid rant. Naruto was stunned. Sakura is kissing him fiercely and he was hesitant. But he eventually gave in and returned the kiss with gusto, their tongues intertwining with each other as they passionately made out for what seemed like an eternity. But to them, time seemed to have stopped. Nothing was more important to them than what was going on now.

After what seemed like several minutes, Sakura pulled away, a thin line of saliva trailing between their lips. She looked deep into Naruto's eyes, a furious red blush across her face and a smile on her lips.

Naruto was a little confused, but then realized what he had said to make Sakura do what she did. He smiled back and looked into her emerald green eyes and got lost in them.

Sakura wiped away her remaining tears. "Thank you Naruto.. You always know how to make me feel better."

"U-uh, n-n problem, S-Sakura." Naruto stammered. He was still in shock about the kiss that happened between them. Though he loved every moment of it, he promised himself not to get carried away and wait on the relationship until Sakura could really prove that she loved him. But after that kiss, this decision was wavering. _'Perhaps I should just call it now. She has done so much for me for a long time, so what if she kissed Gohan. It's not like it meant anything.'_ Naruto thought

 ** _'You're right, kit. But Sakura has a gift for you coming and she wants that to be the deciding factor.'_**

Naruto looked puzzled. _'What is it?'_

 ** _'I don't know off hand. But what I DO know is that this gift is something that you would never be able to repay her back for.'_**

 _'Aside from my love for her.'_

 ** _'Yes. That is what she truly wants and I know that this gift she has planned will bring you two back together. I want you two back together. Her father was a dear friend of mine before Madara killed him when he attempted to save my life.'_**

Naruto was shocked when he heard that. He never knew that Sakura's father was friends with Kurama! Yea, he knew he was a Saiyan, but aside from that...

 _'So maybe I should just call it now then. Get back together now.'_

 _ **'No. Wait until after her training is complete. Otherwise, you two will be more focused on each other than the task at hand.'**_

Naruto nodded mentally and agreed with Kurama. They had to focus on their training for now. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he saw that Sakura was still snuggled up against him and she was... sleeping? Sakura had drifted off to sleep in Naruto's arms and she wore a calming and gentle smile as she did so. Naruto, not wanting to wake her up, tried to make himself and Sakura more comfortable and he gently laid down with her still on top of him, sleeping peacefully.

 _'This is going to be a long training session.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

It was half an hour before Videl's time was up. She has gone through all of the DNA changes and the last one is nearing completion. After that, its stability tests and physicals. Her tail had already sprouted and her power has nearly doubled.

Goku was on the lookout waiting for Sakura to come out. He didn't have to wait long. Sakura stepped out of the time chamber still wearing her battle armor.

"Wow Sakura! You're almost as strong as me now!" Goku said with a big smile.

Sakura bowed in respect. "Thank you, Goku-sensei." Sakura looked around. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"At Capsule Corp. Videl is almost out of the DNA tank. You wanna see her when she comes out?"

Sakura nodded. "Gladly. But first, I wanna ask you a favor."

"Shoot." Goku said.

"I need you to take me to Namek. I have a wish that only the dragon there can grant. It's for Naruto..."

Goku looked curious. "What kind of wish?"

"I want to bring back Naruto's mom and dad. They have been dead for nearly 18 years and this is the only thing I can think of for the two of us to get back together. He has done so much for me in the past, including saving my ass on more than one occasion. This is the best way I can think of to return the favor."

Goku nodded. "And a noble wish it is. Do you want to leave now?"

"If I wish them back now, wont they die if Broly gets here?"

"Well if you want, we can wait until after the battle with Broly."

Sakura shook her head. After the kiss she shared with Naruto, she wants to have this done and over with now if not sooner. For a brief moment, she could feel the old Naruto and she wanted him back badly. If they do die against Broly for whatever reason, then the Earth's dragon balls should be able to bring them back again. It's a difficult decision, but she wants Naruto back in the worst way. In fact, she might have them help Naruto train for his remaining time, thus making him even stronger.

"No, Goku. I want this done as soon as possible."

Goku smiled. "Well, ok then! Is that the only wish you want granted?"

Sakura shook her head. "No. I want to age them about 20 years and I want them brought to Capsule Corp away from the battle. Naruto said that Kurama could sense Broly attacking the Sand village."

"Kurama? Oh you mean that demon he has. Well, sad to say, but he's right. Just about an hour ago, the entire area was wiped clean. We sent Yamcha and Krillen to scout out the area and that is what they told us."

Sakura started to panic. "He's not making a move on the Leaf yet is he?"

Goku shook his head. "Not yet, but we are keeping a close eye on him. It seems hes on the move for the Mist Village."

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good anyway. The Mist village is one of our enemies so I'm not overly worried about them. Anyway, lets go."

"Sure. Just put your hand on my shoulder and we'll be off."

Sakura did as she was told. Goku put two fingers to his forehead and in an instant, the two of them teleported away.

* * *

On Namek, the Namekians were enjoying a long period of peace after the defeat of Freeza. In Grand Elder Moori's village, Moori himself was educating the latest batch of young Namekian children.

It was in that moment that Goku and Sakura arrived.

"Elder!" yelled a young Namek. "We have strangers in the village!"

The elder got up from his sitting position. He could sense the two visitors and could sense how incredibly strong they are. Moori walked slowly over to the commotion of Namekians and gasped when he saw Goku.

"Goku! long time no see!" The elder said.

"Heya Moori! How have things been?"

"Peaceful thanks to you. What can we do for you?"

Goku scratched his head. "Well, Its not so much for me as it is for my friend here."

Goku stepped aside to reveal Sakura. Sakura smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hello! I'm Sakura Haruno. I asked Goku-sensei to bring me here to ask you if I would be allowed to get a few wishes granted, if its not too much trouble."

Moori took a serious look. "And your purpose for this wish?"

Sakura put on a sad smile, thinking back to all the deeds Naruto had done for her. "I want to wish back the parents of someone I love. He has saved me and has done so much for me over the last several years that I want to repay him in some way. We've hit a bump in our relationship and I'm hoping that this will not only fix it, but also repay a debt to him that I would never be able to repay otherwise."

Moori walked close to Sakura until he was directly in front of her. "Please allow me to read your thoughts."

Sakura, being that she was taller than the old Namekian, knelt down on both knees and Moori placed a hand on her head. After a few minutes, Moori removed his hand and smiled.

"Your intentions are pure and your heart is even more pure. You are a healer and a protector of your people and of others. In a way, you remind me a bit of Dende. You are allowed to make your wishes, young lady."

Sakura was overjoyed. She could bring back Naruto's parents, whoever they were. It was in that moment that all of the Namekian elders held up their dragon balls and placed them down in a circular fashion.

Speaking in Namekian, Moori summoned Porunga. The dragon was very muscular and enormous. Much bigger than Shenron.

Sakura looked on at the dragon in awe. She had never seen anything like this.

 **"You who have gathered the 7 dragon balls. Speak your wishes as you have three"**

Moori turned to Sakura. "Sakura, what is your first wish?"

Sakura got out of her amazement and faced Moori. "Uh, to wish back Naruto Uzumaki's parents."

In Namekian, Moori asked for the revival of Naruto Uzumaki's parents. Porunga's eyes glowed for a moment and then returned to the dull, crimson red that they were.

 **"Your wish has been granted. The ones called Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki have been revived. State your next wish."**

Now Sakura knew who Naruto's parents are. The 4th Hokage and his wife. She almost couldn't believe that Naruto was the son of THE Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of Konoha!

"Sakura. The dragon is waiting for your next wish." Moori said.

Sakura shook her head to get out of her daze. "Oh, sorry. Uh, I want them moved to Capsule Corp in West City on Earth."

Moori repeated the wish in Namekian and the dragons eyes glowed and then returned. **"They have been moved to the location you stated. State your last wish."**

Sakura didn't even need to think about this one. "I want to age them 20 years."

Moori looked confused. "That's an odd wish. Why ask that?"

"Because they died 18 years ago and they would be around the same age as Naruto and myself. late teens to mid twenties give or take."

Moori nodded. "That makes sense. Ok, I will relay it." Moori, like the last time, relayed the last wish to Porunga.

 **"Your wish has been granted. The ones called Minato and Kushina have been aged 20 years. I have granted all of your wishes. Until the next summoning."** With that,

Porunga disappeared in a bright flash of light and the Dragon Balls scattered across the world.

Sakura looked at Moori, tears brimming in her eyes. "Thank you so much Grand Elder. I can't thank you enough for this." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Moori just smiled. "It was nothing, young one. For someone as noble and pure of heart as yourself, you deserved these wishes. Also, If you would allow me, I can awaken your dormant power as I sensed you have a lot hidden."

Sakura shook her head. "You don't have to, you've done enough for me, Moori."

"It would be no trouble at all."

Sakura bowed in respect. "Thank you, but I have to decline. I wanna harness that power on my own."

Moori bowed back. "As you wish, young one. You will forever have the respect of myself and the entire Namekian people. Be safe in your travels."

Sakura, after waving one final goodbye, grabbed onto Goku's shoulder and teleported back to Capsule Corp, where two very confused Shinobi were waiting.

* * *

"Minato? where, how?"

"I don't know. Somehow, we're back on earth. But this place, I have no memory of it."

"I heard stories about cities outside of the Elemental Nations that were highly advanced. This must be one of them" Kushina said.

"Yet, we were brought here for some reason after somehow being brought back to life and then we aged. Something isn't right." Minato said.

At that moment, Sakura and Goku appeared before them. Sakura Immediately recognized Minato and knelt. "Lord Hokage. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakura Haruno."

Kushina smiled. "Your the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes I am. How-"

"We grew up with Mebuki. She was an odd one. How is she?" Kushina asked.

Sakura took on a sad face.. "My... my mother died a few months ago due to a heart disease that we couldn't cure."

"Oh no! I'm so sorry to hear that dear.." Kushina said with a sad look of her own.

Minato stepped up. "Perhaps you could explain how it is we are here."

Sakura stood up. "That, may take some time to explain. Why don't we go inside."

* * *

After a while, Sakura had explained everything to Minato and Kushina in detail as to how they came back from the dead. Kushina seemed to take it well, but Minato, not so much. He was concerned that If he were to meet his son after 18 years of being away, Naruto might reject them, Minato especially.

"-and that pretty much sums it up. I brought you back to life with the help of the Dragon Balls to repay what Naruto has done for me all of these years."

This was all a lot to take in for Minato, but Kushina just smiled.

"You love our son, don't you?" Kushina said.

"Y-yes... With all of my heart." Sakura said with a blush.

"Where is he now?" Minato said.

"Naruto is in a room that separates the normal flow of time from its own. One day out here equals to a year in that room. He is training for an up coming battle."

Minato nodded. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm afraid not. The foe we are going to face is far more powerful than the Kyuubi himself."

Minato looked serious. "How much more powerful are we talking here?"

It was at that moment that Vegeta walked in. "Powerful enough to destroy this entire solar system without hardly raising a finger."

Minato gasped in shock. No one could be that powerful, could they? How is it someone had gotten this powerful.. It made no sense whatsoever.

Vegeta just smirked. "If you're wondering how someone so strong can exist, He is a Saiyan and so am I. The girl here is also a Saiyan like her parents."

Minato relaxed his face. "So... What Kizashi said was true. In which case, there is nothing we can do except sit by and watch."

"There is an alternative." Said a female voice. It was Videl that rounded the corner, dressed in her Saiyan armor with her tail wrapped around her waist. "I was one quarter Saiyan about a day ago. You can become a full blooded or partial blooded Saiyan and get stronger if you choose."

Sakura looked up at Videl. "Broly is attacking the Mist village as we speak. The Sand Village has already fallen. They don't have the time to get trained up to our level even if they spent two years in the time chamber. They will need at least a week to get acclimated with their new powers and to get up to the level of Super Saiyan we're at."

Videl conceded to that notion. Sakura was right, they're out of time. Naruto wont be out of the time chamber until sometime tomorrow and they all had to leave for the Leaf village very soon. Another messenger pigeon arrived while Videl was in the tank asking immediate help from the Z-Fighters as was mentioned by Kakashi to Tsunade. Goku remembered the message and pulled it from his shirt.

* * *

"This came in while you two were still away. The 5th Hokage is requesting help from the Z-Fighters now and its urgent." Goku said as Sakura took the note.

Minato stood up. "Who is the 5th?"

Sakura looked up from the note. "Tsunade of the Sanin."

Minato's eyes widened. "Wow.. Didn't see that coming."

Sakura chuckled. "Well now that you're back, perhaps you can retake your role once Tsunade is done?"

Minato shook his head. "And deal with all the mountains of paperwork? Forget it. I had my fun as the Hokage, It's time someone else did it."

Sakura looked back at the message. "Then it falls to Naruto then."

Minato looked at Sakura quizzically. "Naruto? Why would he become Hokage?"

A smile came to Sakura's lips. "It's his dream." She said in a soft tone.

Minato smiled. "You really do love him, don't you?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Well, Let me be the first to say that you have my blessings."

"And mine as well. Take good care of our son." Kushina said.

Sakura nodded again, this time with a smile and a tear in her eye as she looked up at the two. "Thank you. But, I don't know if we can be together after what happened."

Kushina looked worried. "What happened?"

"Sakura." Videl said. "It's better if I tell them." Sakura nodded.

* * *

It took a few minutes to explain everything, and needless to say, Minato and Kushina were not happy. They were disappointed in Sakura, but they were pissed that Videl pushed Sakura into doing that. Videl could apologize enough and Sakura cried. As strong as she was, she just couldn't help remembering Naruto's reaction which Sakura explained. Videl felt even more guilty after hearing Sakura's story. She felt like she was the most horrible person on the planet for doing something like that. But, Sakura was quick to forgive. Minato and Kushina, no so much.

If Videl ever wants to get back on Kushina's and Minato's good side, she needs to do a lot of ass kissing and pray to the almighty Dende that Naruto accepts the return of his parents and gives Sakura all the love she would ever need.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Goku spoke. "We have to get going. We have been called to help the Leaf. The sooner we leave the better."

Minato was about to interject when Goku stopped him. "You need to stay here. Broly is far too powerful for you to handle."

"He can't be more powerful than the Fox."

"Lord Hokage." Sakura started. "From what I can sense of his power, Broly makes Kurama look like a weak little kitten, and no sealing Jutsu will be able to contain him"  
Minato paled at that statement. How could someone or something be this strong? But then, the name Sakura used to describe the Kyuubi caught up with the Yellow Flash.

"Kurama?"

Sakura nodded. "During Naruto's training, he called out to the Kyuubi, and in short, they are working together to make Naruto stronger. It also turns out that Madara was the one pulling the strings on the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha."

"You're sure of this?!" Minato nearly shouted. "I thought Madara Uchiha died long ago!"

"That's what we thought, until we found out that he is the one leading the Akatsuki. Somehow, he managed to survive after all this time."

Kushina then spoke out next. "Is Naruto going to be in this fight?"

Goku nodded. "As soon as hes done with his training, he'll be fighting along side us."

Sakura looked to Goku. "Goku-sensei. If I may, Why not have Kushina and Minato join Naruto in the Time Chamber to further improve his training?"

Goku nodded. "that's actually not a bad idea." Goku looked to the couple. "Grab onto my shoulder and I'll take you to him. Sakura, you too."

All three of them nodded and did as they were told. Goku placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead and teleported to the Lookout.

* * *

Naruto was training hard, using Shadow Clones as sparring partners, all powered to their max. Naruto was put on the defensive when two of his clones came at him with Giant Rasengans. Naruto shot up into the sky and created his own Giant Rasengan and threw it at the rest of his clones, dispelling them when the attack hit. Once all the clones were gone, Naruto landed back on the ground and reduced his power. It was at that moment that he heard the door open.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

Dende walked in. "Its just me, Naruto. You have visitors if you could come out for a moment."

Naruto nodded. "Sure. I need a break anyway."

Naruto followed Dende out onto the lookout where he was greeted by Sakura, Goku, and two people he didn't recognize. But the blonde man in the group looked to be a spitting image of the 4th Hokage.

"Wait.. You're not the 4th Hokage, are you?"

Minato smiled. "Indeed I am, Naruto."

"WHAT?! But, you're supposed to be-"

"Dead? Yes, Kushina and myself were indeed dead. But this young lady here used the dragon balls to wish us back to life." Minato said as he gestured to Sakura.

"It's so good to finally see you again, Naruto." Kushina said.

Naruto was confused. He knew all about the 4th, but knew nothing about the red headed woman with him. Then he looked at Sakura.

"Sakura? You wished back the 4th Hokage and his wife? Why?"

Sakura gulped nervously. 'It's now or never.' "Naruto. You know full well who Minato is. But his wife, her name is Kushina Uzumaki. She is your mother"

Naruto gasped and widened his eyes. He was shocked at the name of the woman, but was even more shocked about her last name. He slowly looked to Kushina.

"M-mom..?"

Kushina nodded. "Yes, sweetie. I'm here. I'm so sorry you had to grow up without me.." She said as a tear ran down her face.

Then Naruto started putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "T-then... The 4th Hokage is really my-"

Sakura nodded. "Minato is your father, Naruto. You are the son of the 4th Hokage."

Naruto was in a deeper state of shock. This whole time he looked up to the 4th Hokage not knowing who he really was. Realization struck him. Naruto looked almost like a carbon copy of Minato, even the long blond hair. Naruto had tears forming in his eyes as he realized that what everyone said was true. tears started flowing down his face as he dashed towards them with open arms and latched onto his parents for the first time.

"Mom! DAD!" Naruto shouted. He hugged his parents for the first time in his life. He sobbed, but he wasn't sad. He was overjoyed and Sakura could see it. Sakura started shedding tears of joy seeing how happy Naruto was. She absentmindedly walked over to the group, a smile wide across her face as she brushed away her tears.

The Naruto realized what Minato said. Sakura wished them back. He reluctantly pulled away from his parents, fresh tears starting to form.

"Sakura.. You did this... for me?"

Sakura nodded as fresh tears of her own started to form. "Yes Naruto. I did it because I love you with all of my heart. I want us to be happy together for as long as we live."

Naruto gaped at what Sakura said. She basically proposed to Naruto right there on the lookout. It was at that moment that Sakura realized what she said and what it meant.

"I-Uh.. I mean... I-Mmmph!" She couldn't even finish what she was trying to get out of her mouth when she found her lips encased in Naruto's. A passionate kiss between the two of then ensued and tears of joy ran down their faces as well as Kushina's. Even Minato was trying hard not to shed a tear.

Naruto pulled away after a few minutes so he could speak. "Whether or not you meant what you said about being together forever, I say yes. I wanna be with you forever Sakura. I love you so much that being away from you as long as I have, it killed me not to be near you."

Sakura's heart felt like it was going to explode with joy. Naruto had basically accepted Sakura's proposal. "I really didn't mean to propose to you. It just kinda slipped.

But, after everything we've been through, I'm not going to take it back. After this battle is over, I expect to see a ring on my finger, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said half jokingly.

Naruto nodded. "That's the first thing I'm going to do, Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki." Naruto joked, which earned him another kiss on the lips.

Minato and Kushina walked up to the young couple with smiles on their faces.

"I'm proud of you two." Minato said

"And actually Naruto. You're a Namikaze, not an Uzumaki. We died before we could finalize our marriage, but you are in fact a Namikaze." Kushina pointed out

Naruto pulled away from Sakura and nodded. Sakura looked back at Kushina. "So, I'll be Sakura Namikaze then. Either way, I'm marrying this goofball regardless of the change in last name."

Sakura pulled Naruto into another kiss. This one was much for furious than the last. Sakura, without even thinking, started moving her hands around Naruto's body, Naruto doing the same back to Sakura. It was at this moment that Minato pushed the two away from each other.

"Alright. enough of that. You wanna do that, then find a room you two." Minato said with a grin.

Naruto and Sakura blushed furiously as they realized who hot and heavy they were getting. If Minato hadn't stepped in when he did, they would have probably made love in front of everyone. Sakura elbowed Naruto in the side. not hard, but enough for him to register it.

"Baka" Sakura said.

"Hey, you started it." Naruto said with a laugh.

"Whatever." Sakura was still red in the face. She was mortified that she almost had sex in front of her future in-laws.

Kushina and Minato just laughed. "It's ok. Kushina and I went through a similar situation with her mother."

"DAD! Really didn't want to hear that!" Naruto complained which caused Sakura, Kushina, Minato and Goku to laugh.

Minato calmed down from his laughing fit and gathered his thoughts. "Well, Naruto. Now we can tell you why we're up here. Your mother and I are going to help you with your training. The others are going to try and hold off Broly from attacking the Leaf. One your training is over, You'll join the others."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds like a plan. There are a lot of questions I wanna ask you anyway. But first." Naruto looked at Sakura and then to Dende. "I would like some alone time with my future wife if that's ok."

Dende nodded. "Of course. Just don't get too wild. This still is the Palace of Kami."

Before they cold move on, Goku interjected. "I'm sorry, Naruto, Sakura. But that will have to wait. We need to get going and now."

Sakura looked down in disappointment, but knew that Goku was right. She would have plenty of time for that later. "Ok, Goku-sensei. Ready whenever you are."

Sakura looked back to Naruto and gave him another kiss. "You just make sure you show up in time, honey." Sakura whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You got it babe. Believe it!" Naruto said as Sakura started walking away. In a brief moment, Sakura and Goku were gone.

"I gotta learn how he does that." Minato said.

"Its a Ki based ability, dad. You would have to train really hard to learn that."

Minato nodded sadly. "Yea I guess so. But I'm too old to do anymore training. I might as well enjoy retirement and let the young take my place."

"Dad, how old were you when you died?"

"Your age, but Sakura, the smart woman she is, wished that we would age by 20 years so as not to confuse anyone."

Naruto laughed. "That's my Sakura. Anyway, lets go into the time chamber. The sooner we get my training completed the better"

* * *

In the Hokage tower, Tsunade was meeting with the Z-Fighters who were there presently. Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Krillen, Yamcha and Tien. Goku and Sakura have not shown up yet and were waiting for them to arrive. But that didn't stop Tsunade from asking questions.

"Where is Naruto and Sakura?"

"Naruto is training at the moment. He is training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Its a room where time goes considerably faster than it does here. A day out here equals to a year in there" Gohan explained.

"And Sakura?"

"She'll be along. Kakarot will be bringing her" Vegeta said. "I still can't believe she is a Saiyan."

Tsunade eyes Vegeta suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?"

Videl moved forward. "Sakura and myself found out our heritage by means of DNA testing. As it turned out, her father was a full blooded Saiyan and her mother was Half Saiyan. I was born a quarter Saiyan, but after a DNA transfusion I'm now a full Saiyan." Videl explained.

Tsunade nodded. "After this is all over, I want to know everything in detail."

IT was in that moment that Goku and Sakura appeared in the office. "Sorry we're late." Goku said.

Tsunade waved it off. "Don't worry about it." Then she eyed Sakura. She could tell that she was several times stronger than before and she looked to be a few years older. _'Hmm. Perhaps what they were telling me was true.'_ Tsunade thought. Tsunade stood up from her chair and laid out a map of the Leaf Village. "Ok, this is what I want. According to strength, I want Videl and Vegeta to guard the East and West gates. Gohan and Goku, The north gate. Piccolo and Tien I want guarding the South gate at the Kage Monument. Goten and Trunks, I want you two in charge of the evacuation. Yamcha and Krillen, you two will be patrolling the area around the village. Sakura, I know you're a lot stronger than before. Impressively so. But I need you over here near the hospital to set up triage tents and coordinate with the other medical staff. You'll be in charge of providing medical aid and should Broly attack that area, you are cleared to engage. Right now we have refugees coming in from the Sand Village and we need those tents set up immediately."

Tsunade looked over everyone with scrutiny. "You have your orders. Now go." They all nodded and left accordingly, but Sakura stayed. "What is it Sakura?"

"A couple of things actually. Naruto should be done with his training sometime tomorrow, but he ins;t training alone."

Tsunade eyed her student. "Oh? who is training him?"

Sakura smiled. "I went to Namek to use their Dragon Balls with the help of Goku-sensei and I wished back Minato and Kushina"

Tsunade was floored with that news. Two of the greatest Shinobi in the history of the Leaf were now back to life?! "Naruto's parents are now ALIVE?!" Tsunade exclaimed in shock. But then realization hit her as she remembered how Sakura said Naruto was training with them. "I take it he took to them well." she said, still in a state of shock.

"Well, put it to you this way. Naruto is buying me a ring when this is all over." Sakura said with a blush.

Tsunade practically squealed with joy. "That's WONDERFUL news!" She said as she wrapped Sakura in a hug, nearly crushing the life out of the poor Demi-Saiyan

"L-lady Tsunade... Too hard... Can't breath... ouch..." She wheezed out.

Tsunade blushed and released Sakura. "Oh, sorry. But I'm just so happy for you! Didn't I tell you this would happen before you two left?"

Sakura gaped for air and smiled. "Yea I guess you did. I just didn't want to believe it I guess. But after everything that has happened I'm glad you were right. Would you be my Maid of Honor for the wedding?"

Tsunade squealed like a little school girl and grabbed Sakura in for another bone crushing hug. _'Damn it, not again...'_

"AH! Of course I will Sakura!"

"T-Tsunade... OUCH!"

Tsunade blushed again and let go of Sakura and chuckled nervously. "Heh, sorry Sakura."

Sakura gasped again trying to get air in her lungs. "Jesus, Lady Tsunade... Warn a girl next time. Gonna need a senzu bean after that one."  
Tsunade looked puzzled at Sakura. "A what kind of bean?"

Sakura smacked her forehead. "Oh that's right! I meant to send you a message about it." Sakura sifted through a pouch she had hidden in her amor and pulled out a green bean. "This little baby can heal any wound and will restore your Chakra or Ki to full."

Tsunade was wide eyed in shock. "That little bean can to all that?"

Sakura nodded. Just to prove a point, Sakura suddenly phased out and with a chop, snapped Tsunade's arm.

"AHHH! The FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!"

Sakura tossed the bean to Tsunade. "Now eat the bean." Sakura said calmly.

Tsunade ate the bean as she was told, and her arm was now fixed and she felt like she just ate a 6 course meal. Tsunade's eyes got even wider if that was possible. She moved her arm and felt it and it was like it was never broken. It even healed a bad spot on her back that she's had for years.

"WOW! That is some bean!" Tsunade exclaimed, all anger leaving her. "Let me get another one of those. I'm gonna take it to the medical lab and see if we can replicate its properties."

"I was hoping you would. If we can extract the healing properties from the bean and replicate it, we can save someone from near death and they will be released later in the day."

Tsunade nodded. "Good idea. Now, while I forgive you for breaking my arm, next time warn me." Tsunade said with a cold voice.

Normally, Sakura would be nervous because of Tsunade's temper. But seeing as Sakura is now a Super Saiyan, she wasn't scared of her anymore. Although she did acknowledge her mistake.

"Yes, sorry Lady Tsunade. But I had a feeling that if I asked you or warned you, you would have put up a fight."

Tsunade just smirked. "Well, you're right about that. Anyway, you have a job to do and now, so do I. Dismissed."

* * *

Several hours had passed and no word on Broly's advance towards the Leaf. However, they did get word that the Mist Village was completely wiped out. The refugees from the Sand arrived thanks to Goku. Garra, Temari and Konkuro were among them, but the number of citizens was very low. About 20 or 30 some-odd civilians out of the thousands that there was in the Sand. It was a devastating blow.

Tsunade had successfully recreated the senzu beans healing properties after extensive analysis' and making a test batch using medicines and herbs to recreate the exact same healing properties as the bean. She had it in an oral form and in fluid form for syringes and IV's. Thus, using the first batch on the refugees and healing them alarmingly fast.

The Z-Fighters were still at their posts, waiting for Broly to show up. Goku and Gohan still waiting at the front gate when Goku could hear barely audible screaming.

"Gohan. Did you hear that?"

Gohan nodded. "Yea.. He's coming."

"No Gohan." Goku said as Broly suddenly appeared at the front gate. "He's already here."

Broly cackled evilly as he looked down at Goku. "Kakarot... There you are.. Are you ready to die..? HAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

 **WOW! That was my longest chapter yet. Sorry it took so long. There was a lot to put in this one. Next chapter; Broly attacks and pretty much everyone gets curb stomped. Let's hope our Saiyan's have something good up their sleeves.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

"Broly.." Goku said in a deep tone with a scowl on his face. "Why have you come back after all this time.."

Broly laughed evilly. "Isn't it obvious, Kakarot? I have come to kill you and your family. And I will start with your son, wherever the little brat is."

Gohan walked forward. "I'm right here, Broly. However I am several times stronger than I was 8 years ago."

"Heh.. So am I. Do you really think that I have been doing nothing but brooding this whole time?!" Broly yelled. "After my humiliating defeat, I went throughout the Galaxy looking for strong opponents. For the last 8 years I have been killing non-stop. And just to prove it to you," Broly started clenching his fists. "I WILL SHOW YOU!"

Broly let out a blood curdling scream as he exploded with raw power, his bright green aura the only thing that could be seen anywhere.

The rest of the Z-Fighters, save for Sakura and Naruto, arrived to back up Goku and Gohan. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Videl powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan unleashed his mystic form. Piccolo, Tien, Krillen and Yamcha powered up to their max.

After Broly's aura subsided, Broly stood taller, his muscles had swollen to unimaginable size, his hair was a very bright green and his skin was pale white, the pupils to his eyes were gone, all that was there was the white of his eyes.

Everyone was shocked at how much more powerful Broly had gotten.

"Shit.. We may not be strong enough to take him." Videl said.

Vegeta started to panic.. "He is far stronger than all those years ago. There is no way we can beat him..."

"Calm down, Vegeta." Goku said. "If things get really bad, there is still fusion."

Vegeta nodded. "I usually hate to do that, but that may be our only option."

Broly laughed evilly and then charged towards Gohan at full speed, clothes lining Gohan with his massive arm. Broly stopped, grabbed Gohan by his head with his monstrous arm and slammed him head first into the ground. He then released Gohan and flew up into the air. Gohan coughed up blood and gasped for air.

"GOHAN!" Goku, Videl and Goten cried out at the same time.

Broly then dove down feet first and landed on Gohan's chest, causing him to howl in pain. Broly repeated this action several times, using Gohan as a trampoline and sinking Gohan into a crater. After Broly was finished, he kicked Gohan in the ribs sending him flying and then shot a Ki blast which exploded on contact.

* * *

Gohan was knocked clear across the village and Videl took off after him. After some time had passed, Videl found a barely breathing Gohan lying in a crater, bloodied and cut all over. Videl quickly placed her index and middle fingers to Gohan's carotid artery and felt a weak but steady pulse.

 _'Thank god.'_ Videl sighed. She quickly scooped up Gohan bridal style and flew off to the medical tents as she was barely able to maintain her composure. _'Just hold on Gohan. Please don't die on me..'_

Videl made it to the tents as she descended to the ground.

"Oh no. Gohan!" Sakura yelled as she ran to him as Videl landed and placed Gohan on a nearby cot.

"Sakura, please help him..." Videl said wearily.

Sakura charged her hands with green chakra and did a full examination of Gohan. All of his ribs were broken, his sternum was broken in several places, his liver was shredded, both lungs were punctured, his heart beat was irregular and there was obvious signs of pneumothorax. Sakura immediately stabbed Gohan's arm with a hypodermic needle and injected the imitation senzu bean liquid into his arm.

After a few seconds, Gohan started coming around as his body shook from the pain that was slowly subsiding.

"Ugh... Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Gohan said as he wearily sat up.

Videl chuckled as tears ran down her face. "Broly sure did a number on you, hun." Videl then looked to Sakura. "Thank you for saving him. Listen, we're getting stomped over here, we need help."

Sakura nodded and then turned to Ino and Tsunade. " I need to help them. Broly is stronger than we anticipated."

Tsunade nodded. "Just be careful, Sakura."

Sakura gave Tsunade a thumbs up assuring that she would be fine. She stood up and immediately powered up to Super Saiyan 2, shocking both Tsunade and Ino. Gohan, Videl and Sakura took off back to the battle where Gotenks as Super Saiyan 3 was getting the proverbial shit beaten out of him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta just finished performing the fusion dance and became Gogeta.

"No matter how many times I see that, I still find the dance absolutely rediculous." Broly taunted.

"Hm. It may be a rediculous dance, but the end result is worth the humiliation" Gogeta stated.

At that moment, Sakura, Videl and Gohan arrived back at the fight. Broly looked at the newcomer and laughed.

"Well, it seems one fo the locals thinks she can take ME on. Very well, little girl. Give me your best shot."

"Heh, You'll regret saying that you freak." Sakura said with a smirk.

Sakura charged and put a massive amount of chakra and ki into her fist and she connected with a very hard punch to Broly's face that sent the latter flying away as he grunted in pain from the blow.

"Take that you filthy bastard.." Sakura spat.

In a few mere seconds, Broly was rushing towards her at frightening speed. Broly was about to clothes line her with his enormous arm, but Sakura ducked out of the way and sent everal punches to Broly's abdomen. Then with a swift kick, Sakura sent Broly crashing to the ground. Broly stood back up and merely brushed himself off.

"Hm.. Not bad for a little girl. Too bad I'm not at full power yet." Broly said with an evil smirk.

Sakura gaped at Broly's resistance to her attacks. _'You gotta be kidding me! After all of that, he barely has a scratch on him! Hes a monster!'_ Sakura thought.

Broly phased out and sent a hard elbow to Sakura's gut, causing her to cough up blood. Videl swooped in and delivered a kick to Broly's neck, only for her to be backhanded to the ground. Gogeta yelled out his Banshee Blast attack that sent 5 mini ki blasts from the tips of his fingers and hit Broly directly, only for the massive Super Saiyan to be unaffected. Broly charged toward Gogeta and slammed his enormous fist into Gogeta's face, sending the fused Super Saiyan flying away and crashing into several nearby buildings.

Gotenks launched his Super Ghosts to Broly. all 9 of them landed on Broly and exploded. Once the smoke cleared, Broly was still standing with only a few scuff marks.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Broly yelled and then laughed maniacally. "you runts can't stop me.. NO ONE CAN STOP ME! WHAHAHAHAAA!" Broly walked over to the downed Sakura. She was struggling to move, still in her Super Saiyan form. As Sakura was trying to get to her knees, Broly put his massive foot on her back and shoved her back to the ground, breaking several ribs. Broly then placed his foot on top of Sakura's head and then began to crush her skull. Sakura cried out in pain and fear as she dropped her Super Saiyan form.

"Looks like you die first.." Broly cackled evilly.

Out of nowhere, Broly was hit by a powerful attack that sent him flying off of Sakura. Sakura still had tears flowing down her face as her head continued to throb. Then she felt a gentle hand rest on top of her head as the pain suddenly lifted. She opened her eyes to reveal a golden form kneeling next to her.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura said wearily.

"Yes Sakura. I'm here now." Naruto said as he channeled more of his chakra into Sakura, healing her in the process.

"Naruto, be careful. This monster is incredibly tough." Sakura said as she looked around at all the battered fighters. The only ones that could still stand were Gohan and Videl. Gogeta and Gotenks had separated from their fusions and the members of the fusions lay unconscious.

"I may not beat him, but I will buy you enough time to regain your strength." Naruto dug through his pockets and took out a senzu bean. "Eat this and come help once you have recovered.."

Naruto made a few hand signs and created 2 clones and formed the Rasenshuriken. Broly was back on his feet and charged towards Naruto. Naruto finished the wind style Rasengan and charged towards Broly in hopes that his attack will make contact.

As the two closed the gap, Broly shot his fist outward to punch the real Naruto, only to hit a clone. Naruto slammed his attack into Broly's abdomen and launched him away. The Rasenshuriken then detonated in a blinding flash of light as the attack ripped and tore it's way around Broly.

The dome of light subsided and the dust cleared after a while, revealing a scratched up Broly, but he was still able to fight. "That one I actually felt. Too bad it wasn't enough to stop me." Broly taunted. With insane speed, Broly dashed at Naruto who had no time to react. Naruto felt a sharp, searing pain in his gut. He slowly looked down to see Broly's arm embedded in the Junchuuriki's gut as blood squirted out around the assailants arm.

Broly yanked out his arm, still dripping with blood an viscera. Naruto's Kurama mode receded and he collapsed on his back as blood splattered everywhere.

"Heh. Puny weakling." Broly said as he wiped the blood off his arm onto Naruto's jacket.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she charged toward her boyfriend and delivered a hard chakra infused kick to Broly and sent him flying away into the Hokage Tower, demolishing nearly half of the building.

Naruto coughed up blood as he looked into the eyes of his love. "S-S-Sakura... I-I'm sorry... I t-t-tried.." Naruto wheezed.

Sakura was knelt over Naruto. "It's ok, Naruto. I'll get you fixed up and you'll be back to-"

Naruto put his finger on Sakura's lips. "N-not this time... Sakura... I can... f-feel my life slipping..."

Sakura had a river of tears streaming down her face. "No... NO! No, don't you DARE die on me you Baka!" Sakura ran her chakra infused hands over Naruto's gaping hole in his abdomen.

"I-it's too late, Sakura... Please... Live a l-l-long and happy life... I-I... Love...You..." Naruto said with his last fleeing breath as his eyes glazed over... Naruto had died.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. "Naruto..." Her fists clenched up as her heart broke into pieces. Her Naruto was dead. There was nothing she could do.. "NARUTOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed as she sobbed into his lifeless chest. Her sobs got quieter as unrelenting rage built up inside her. She slowly stood up and her energy started rising. She glared daggers at the monster of a Super Saiyan. "You will PAY for killing Naruto..." Sakura spat venomously at Broly.

Broly just laughed. "And what are you going to do? You're too weak to do anything!"

That did it.

"RAAAAAAAAAAHH!"Sakura shouted loudly as she instantly powered up to Super Saiyan 2, but she kept going. Her howling never dying as she tapped into the energy she worked so hard to reach. Her hair started growing and her eyebrows receded. Then, her hair flickered from gold to pure white as her eyes flashed from teal to crimson red. With one final shout, her now silver colored aura exploded in a fit of rage.

Everyone was pushed back by the shear power Sakura had tapped into. Naruto's body was thrown by the shear force of Sakura's energy, but was quickly caught by Gohan. The Z-Fighters picked themselves off of their respective locations and tried to find cover as Sakura was finishing her transformation.

Sakura's aura had subsided and she was standing above a really deep crater and was glaring at Broly. Her now snow white hair reached to the back of her knees, her crimson red eyes pierced through Broly. Broly was starting to get nervous by the amount of power he sensed.

But he wasn't the only one.

* * *

Those who where still conscious were in shock at Sakura's massive power spike.

"Her power is mind boggeling! How could she have this much power hidden?" Piccolo said

"That's not just it, Piccolo. Look at her. Shes a Super Saiyan 3, but her eyes are red and her hair is white. That is not a normal Super Saiyan 3 transformation." Goku said

Vegeta nodded. "I have heard stories about a Super Saiyan transformation taking on these traits. This is what happens when a Saiyan has lost someone very dear to them. It unlocks a more powerful Super Saiyan transformation, but the power drains rapidly after its use. In her case, Imagine if you will, she has a pure heart and it has been contaminated with anger, rage and hate. She has about 5 minutes before the transformation starts to fade."

"Is it just with Super Saiyan 3?" Goku asked.

"It's with any Super Saiyan transformation. She has essential tapped into the entirety of her hidden powers. Had Gohan did this years ago, He would be able to tap into it at will today." Vegeta stated.

"That power is crazy." Videl said as she stared at Gohan. "I wonder if I would have taken the same transformation if you hadn't gotten healed when you did." Videl said.

"It would be very possible that would have happened." Vegeta said

"But if that's true, how come she didn't when we all thought Gohan was dead?" Goku said.

"I know why. I was suppressing my negative emotions and refusing to believe Gohan was dead. But, had I believed it, You would all probably have figured out that I was a Saiyan." Videl said sadly.

"I can believe that. Even before Gohan trained you, I could sense a massive amount of energy dormant within you. Had you released that power, you more than likely would have been able to defeat Buu." Piccolo stated matter-of-factually.

"No she wouldn't have unless she hit him with a blast powerful enough to leave nothing left." Vegeta said. "At that time, the girl knew hardly anything about energy other than to fly. She would have beat Buu into the ground, but without a more advanced understanding of Ki, Buu would have still lived."

* * *

"Broly, this time you will die." Sakura said in a chillingly low tone.

"W-Where is she getting all of this energy?!" Broly said in shock.

"You want to puncture MY Naruto? Fine. Allow me," Sakura then phased out and reappeared in front of Broly and dove her fist into his abdomen, "To return the favor."

Broly coughed up blood as his gut was penetrated by Sakura's fist. Sakura then pulled back her fist and then with two fingers, created a chakra scalpel and slashed away at Broly. She severed the nerved of all of his limbs that left the Super Saiyan in a heap on the ground.

"What-What did you do to me you bitch!" Broly shouted.

"I severed the muscles and nerves to your arms and legs, you can no longer move." Sakura said coldly. Then Sakura did something completely unexpected. She tossed Broly up in the air and cupped her hands to her side.

"Kaaa...Meee...Haaa...Meee..." Sakura said as a red ball of Ki formed in her hands.

Broly was still flailing uncontrollably in the air as he watched in horror as Sakura gathered her energy.

"HAAAAAA!" Sakura shouted as she pushed her hands forward, releasing a large, red kamehameha. The blast hit Broly head on and launched him into space. The beam shoved Broly through the sun where he disintegrated and a puff of glowing green smoke exited the other side of the massive star.

Sakura relaxed her stance. She powered down and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

The Z-Fighters made their way to Sakura and the body of Naruto.

"Sakura sure is something else." Goku said.

Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Gohan walked over to Naruto's body and picked him up bridal style. _'It's a shame that you didn't have the chance to do more. We'll bring you back with the Dragon Balls.'_ Gohan was going to carry him over to the tents when he heard a sound from Naruto.

"Sa...ku...ra..." He wheezed out.

Gohan was stunned. Naruto was supposed to be dead, yet he spoke. He looked at where the hole in his gut should be and it was almost completely healed as red chakra was mending it.

"DAAAD!" Gohan shouted. "Naruto is still alive!"

Goku spun on his heel and went to Gohan and Naruto. "His energy is dangerously low, but hes still breathing. Give him to me, I'll take him to Dende."

Gohan nodded and placed Naruto in Goku's arms. Goku then used instant transmission and phased out.

Videl walked over to Sakura and fed her a senzu bean. Sakura unconsciously ate it and then her eyes snapped open.

Sakura quickly looked around to see all the battle damaged buildings, craters in the ground, and... no sign of Broly?

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"You don't remember?" Videl asked, only to receive a head shake from Sakura. "Sakura, you transformed into a rare version of Super Saiyan 3 and killed Broly!"

Sakura gaped at Videl. "I-I did what now?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Yes, the underdog of the world killed the Legendary Super Saiyan... As if Kakarot and his eldest brat, not to mention the eldest brats mate, being stronger than me wasn't bad enough."

Videl giggled and Gohan snickered. Sakura just held her head. "Well whatever it was, it gives you one hell of a hang over." Then Sakura realized what happened. The last thing she remembered was blanking out after watching Naruto die. "Naruto..." Sakura said as she looked to where Naruto was, only to see a pool of blood, but no body.

Gohan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto is still alive. My dad took him to get healed by Dende. He should pull through no sweat."

"Naruto... My Naruto is alive...?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Everyone there nodded. Sakura started crying, relieved that her future husband was still alive. Videl sat down near Sakura and rubber her back to comfort her.

Goku appeared back with the group "Hey guys. Dende is healing Naruto now. It's going to take a while, but he said that Kurama used some of his Chakra to revive Naruto and heal his wound. I'm going to take you guys there so you can get healed as well." Goku explained

Vegeta grunted, but the others gathered around Goku and placed their hands on him. Vegeta eventually followed through and Goku teleported the group away.

* * *

The following day, Naruto and Sakura stayed in Naruto's old apartment in Konoha and the Z-Fighters with their families stayed in a nearby hotel. They had a lot of cleaning up to do after Broly's attack and they all wanted to be in the same place.

Naruto held Sakura close to him as he slept. It was past 9 in the morning, but after the day they all had yesterday, they welcomed sleep. Sakura and Naruto were just too tired to even undress so they slept in their Saiyan armor that Bulma made for them.

Later that day, Bulma was going to speak to Sakura about doing the DNA transfusion to become full Saiyan. Naruto and Sakura had discussed that during their stay in the time chamber and Sakura ultimately decided that she was going to stay how she is.

As the light crept in from their bedroom window, Sakura stirred. She looked around in a dazed state. At first she didn't know where she was, but was quickly reminded when she felt the warmth of a body behind her. Naruto was sleeping with his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, even through she was several times stronger than him. _'Hmm. Maybe I should asked Naruto if he would want to become part Saiyan.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"No, Sakura. I'm happy being the way I am." Naruto whispered into her ear, almost as if he read her thoughts.

Sakura giggled at the close contact between the two of them. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You weren't thinking it, you said it out loud." Naruto said.

Sakura blushed. She said that out loud without even noticing. But she got her answer anyway. Sakura then got out of bed and stretched her limbs. "Well lets get to it, Naruto. We got a lot of cleaning up to do."

* * *

Most of the day was spent cleaning up debris and closing off buildings too damaged to re-enter. The Hokage Tower was among them. A temporary office for Tsunade had been set up in the Namikaze estate which Naruto was going to move into later that week.

Tsunade, after taking time to get over the shock of Minato and Kushina being alive and well, not to mention 20 years older, and getting the explanation that the Dragon Balls were indeed no myth, was going over damage reports from the rest of the towns folks. damage was minor considering the hell this village has seen in its past. There were many injuries, but no fatalities at present. Goten and Trunks made sure everyone was safe before Broly ripped shit apart.

"I guess all that's left is the cosmetics. The Hokage tower will definitely be a bitch to fix." Tsunade said grimly.

"It's been through worse and you know that. Yea, Broly did a number on it, but we've rebuilt from far worse. My main concern is that there are no known survivors from the Mist and pretty much what remains of the Sand can't return home as it's nothing but a crater." Minato said.

"Goku said he was going to use the Dragon Balls to restore everything to what it was before Broly's attack and to wish back the lives lost." Tsunade said.

Minato nodded. "I see. I believe he last said he and Bulma were going to look for them. He said something about having them by the end of the week."

"Then why bother having everyone clean up if everything is going to be restored?"

"They weren't given orders, our people are cleaning up because they want to." Minato said with a smile. "They are really dedicated to their home, just as I remember."

Tsunade smiled. "It's good to have you back, Minato. I just wish we could have had you back a long time ago. Naruto really needed you and Kushina."

Minato looked down in sadness. "I regret leaving him like that. But what pains me the most is that the villagers treated him like shit for having the Kyuubi inside of him. I put him there, its not his fault."

Tsunade placed a hand on Minato's shoulder. "I know. Perhaps when everything settles down, you can address the people. They have heard of your return, but don't know of anything definite."

Minato nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. While we're at it, how about we throw a big celebration? I heard from Gohan that Videl is quite the singer, and according to Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto and Sakura are in his band along with that Hyuuga girl and that bug kid.. The Aburame clan always did give me the creeps." Minato said as he shuddered at the thought of bugs crawling over them.

"You don't like bugs i take it?"

"Yeck! no thank you!"

Tsunade and Minato shared a laugh. "Well I could always summon some of my slugs.." Tsunade grinned evilly.

"HELL NO! You keep that shit to yourself Lady Hokage."

Tsunade burst out laughing. Minato just glared at Tsunade. he was less than amused with this.

"I'm sorry Minato. It's just too funny."

"Glad someone thinks it is." Minato mumbled.

* * *

A few days passed and Goku and Bulma returned to Konoha with the Dragon Balls. Seeing as they couldn't do this discreetly, Minato and Tsunade decided to hold an assembly in front of the ruined Hokage Tower as the Dragon Balls laid before Minato, Tsunade and the Z-Fighters.

"Thank you everyone for attending." Tsunade started. "I know some of you have questions, especially of the return of the 4th Hokage. To answer that question, the objects you see before you are what brought him and Kushina back to life. It may be hard to believe, but with the help of Goku here, we will summon the eternal dragon and restore everything to what it was before Broly attacked." Tsunade turned to Goku. "If you would be so kind,Goku?"

Goku stepped forward and put his arms towards the Dragon Balls. "Eternal dragon! By your name I summon you forth! SHENRON!"

The balls were glowing brightly as the sky turned black and stormy. A flash of light erupted from the Dragon Balls as the lighting like light slowly turned into a Japanese style dragon that was several thousands of feet long. The head of the Dragon stopped before Goku and the others.

 **"I am here to grant two wishes. Please name your first wish."** Shenron said in a loud, deep booming voice.

"Long time no see, Shenron." Goku said fondly.

 **"Ah, Son Goku. Always a pleasure to see you. What can I grant you?"**

"Well, as you can see around you, we encountered the Legendary Super Saiyan and he made a mess of things. Can you restore everything to the way it was before he showed up?"

"A simple matter as you know. I will grant your wish." Shenron's eyes glowed a brighter red. Then the buildings were repaired as good as new and the ground was no longer full of craters.

Elsewhere, the Mist and Sand villages were returned to their former glory.

 **"Your wish has been granted. Can I take a guess as to your next wish?"** Goku nodded. **"You wish to have those killed by Broly revived as well, am I right?"** Goku nodded again. **"Very well."** Shenron's eyes glowed again and all the lives that were lost on the two destroyed villages were restored. **"I must warn you, Goku. You are using the Dragon Balls to often. serious consequences can happen if the Dragon Balls are over used. Please use them sparingly. With that I take my leave now."**

Shenron disappeared in a flash of light and the Dragon Balls scattered across the world as the sky returned to normal.

Tsunade got back in front of the crowd of stunned people. "Everyone can go home now. As you can see, everything has been restored to its proper place. Our allies of the Sand will return to find their home and people as it once was. This concludes the assembly. Now I wish to invite everyone to celebrate for the rest of today as we have accomplished the unimaginable and to thank these brave warriors in defending our village."

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause as some of the Z-Fighters waved at the crowd. It was then that Goku stepped forward.

"I would like to make an announcement." Goku started as he motioned for Naruto and Sakura to come forward. "If it wasn't for the help of Sakura Haruno and Naruto Namikaze, Broly would still be rampaging. Starting now, the rest of Earth's Special Forces and my self would like to welcome both Naruto and Sakura into our ranks as defenders of the Earth."

The crowd erupted in applause again as Naruto and Sakura were carried above the crowd and cheers echoed through out the village.

Naruto and Sakura were the happiest they have ever been. Naruto especially. The villagers now respected him and honored him as a hero, even though Sakura did most of the work. Though, if it wasn't for him almost dieing, Sakura never would have transformed and taken out Broly.

As the crowd put them back onto the ground, Sakura wrapped her arms behind Naruto's head and kissed him passionately in front of the crowd making the audience erupt with more applause and cheers.

For Naruto, he had a rough life growing up. He eventually made friends, but then lost some as the years went on. It wasn't until the events that recently took place made him realize that there is more to life than to have one village like and respect you. The world needed protecting from evil and he was going to do his best at it, come hell or high water.

To quote a famous Vulcan named Spock; "The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one."

* * *

Kiba was setting up musical equipment with help from Shino and Shikamaru. A 20 piece drum set was setup along with 2 electric guitars and a bass guitar, a electric keyboard and a tambourine.

Goku and Gohan were helping set up the instruments on the stage that was set up in front of the Hokage tower.

"Hey, thanks for helping out. By chance, you either of you know how to play or sing?" Shikamaru.

Goku looked at one of the electric guitars. One was blue and the other was cherry red. Goku picked up the red one and held onto it.

"I never tried a real guitar, but I sometimes play Guitar Hero with Goten." Goku said.

Shikamaru laughed. "Well its a little more complicated then tha-" Shikamaru was interrupted mid sentence when Goku started playing.

He began shredding cords left and right as he played the opening guitar solo to Van Halen's Eruption. His fingers were like a blur as he fretted the strings and made the guitar screech and howl as his fingers relentlessly plucked and struck the strings. Once he was done, he shut the amplifier off and placed the guitar back down.  
Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino as well as Gohan were absolutely stunned. Goku played that guitar solo like he had been doing it his whole life without missing a single note.

"Holy shit!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Kiba, Gohan and Shino just slowly nodded their heads in shock. "Y-You played Eddie Van Halen's famous guitar solo like you have done it all your life!"

Goku just chuckled. "It was my first time actually."

"Ok, you're lead guitarist." Kiba said earning a nod from Shikamaru and Shino.

"Gohan, what can you do?" Shikamaru said.

"I'm good with the keyboard." Gohan said.

"Good, we'll put you on that. how about singers?" Kiba asked.

Then Gohan had a thought.

"Videl." Gohan simply said.

"Videl?" Everyone repeated.

"She has a singing voice of an angel. She'd be perfect for a song I had in mind."

"Which one?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ever hear the song called Hear in my Heart by Scorpions in their Moment of Glory album?" Gohan asked.

The three shinobi shook their heads.

Gohan pulled out his smart phone and looked up the song and played it. It lasted for a little over 4 minutes and the lyrics were good and the band was great. They could improve upon the singing. The female singer was a little too indecisive with her tone range, so Videl would take up that role. Now they needed a male singer.

"Gohan, you're a good singer." Goku said and Gohan began to blush.

"He is?" Kiba said.

"No I'm n-"

"Yes he is. He sounds a lot like Steve Perry from Journey" Goku said, interrupting Gohan.

"Really..." Shikamaru said curiously. "Ok then, lets practice with an easy song. Let's practice with Journey's song called Open Arms. I'll be on the other Guitar, Kiba will be bass and Shino will be drums."

Shino procured the sheet music for Open Arms by Journey. Everyone took a few minutes to study it, Goku already knowing it by heart didn't really need to look. Gohan took the lead mic and took his place on the keyboard and started playing the opening sequence and started singing.

 **"Lying beside you, here in the dark**  
 **Feeling your heartbeat with mine**  
 **Softly you whisper, you're so sincere**  
 **How could our love be so blind**  
 **We sailed on together**  
 **We drifted apart**  
 **And here you are, by my side**

 **So now I come to you with open arms**  
 **Nothing to hide, believe what I say**  
 **So here I am, with open arms**  
 **Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**  
 **Open arms**

 **Living without you, living alone**  
 **This empty house seems so cold**  
 **Wanting to hold you**  
 **Wanting you near**  
 **How much I wanted you home**

 **Now that you've come back**  
 **Turned night into day**  
 **I need you to stay**

 **So now I come to you with open arms**  
 **Nothing to hide, believe what I say**  
 **So here I am, with open arms**  
 **Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**  
 **Open arms"**

Once the song ended, there was a small group of people there clapping to the music that was just played. Among them was Videl, you stared at Gohan dreamily. She never Gohan could sing so well. Little did she know she was going to be helping with the singing in one of the songs.

Videl ran up onto the stage and latched onto Gohan without even thinking. "Gohan that was amazing! You never told me you could sing!"

"Y-you liked it?" Gohan said, kinda stunned.

"'Liked it?' You were a perfect match for Steve Perry! You were awesome!" She said as she claimed Gohan's lips in a tender kiss.

"I'm glad you like it Videl, because we want you to sing a duet with Gohan." Shikamaru said.

Videl pulled away from her kiss and eyed Shikamaru. "Wait, what?"

"Videl, you have an amazing singing voice. I heard it the first time you lulled Pan to sleep. It was like an angel was singing it was so beautiful." Gohan said truthfully.

Videl blushed as she looked at Gohan with wide eyes. "D-do you really mean that..?" Videl breathed at barely above a whisper.

Gohan nodded. "I'd be lying if I said otherwise."

Videl gave Gohan another tender kiss on his lips and pulled away for a moment to look at Shikamaru. "What song?" She asked.

"Here in my Heart from the Scorpions."

Videl's face lit up. "That one is one of my favorites! You shoulda said something!"

Pretty much everyone fell over backwards and sweat dropped.

* * *

As the final minutes were drawing to the start of the concert, the day had passed by without trouble. The streets were packed with vendors, prize games, food and tons of party going people.

Gohan was arming up with playing a little piece on the keyboard he came up with years ago. (Look up Saria's Wish by Chaos Dragon) Goku was making sure his guitar was properly tuned as was Kiba and Shikamaru. Shino was sitting on his drummers stool waiting to start. A crowd was forming in front of the stage as Videl was in the Hokage Tower dressing for the Duet with Gohan that would be playing after a few songs.

It was down to just 2 minutes before the start of the concert and Shikamaru was on the mic.

"Welcome everyone. This is something we don't normally do but given the recent events, we decided the hell with it. Two of our saviors, Goku and Gohan, will be performing with us tonight. Goku will be lead guitar and Gohan will be keyboard and lead singer. As some of you heard, he has an amazing singing voice so give him and his dad a hand will ya?" Shikamaru said over the mic.

The crowd clapped and cheered for the two Saiyans that were on the stage. The band's attire were Jonin uniforms, even Goku and Gohan were dressed in the same attire.

"Alright lets get started. Later on we have another Z-Fighter coming out to do a duet with Gohan. But for now, we're going to start with Weathered by Creed."  
Goku started playing his guitar and Shikamaru and Kiba followed suit soon after, followed by Shino on the drums. Gohan started singing;

 **"I lie awake on a long, dark night**  
 **I can't seem to tame my mind**  
 **Slings and arrows are killing me inside**  
 **Maybe I can't accept the life that's mine**  
 **No, maybe I can't accept the life that's mine**

 **Simple living is my desperate cry**  
 **Been trading love with indifference**  
 **And yeah it suits me just fine**  
 **I try to hold on but I'm calloused to the bone**  
 **Maybe that's why I feel alone**  
 **Yeah, maybe that's why I feel so alone**

 **'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered**  
 **Barely holding together**  
 **I'm covered with skin that peels and**  
 **It just won't heal**

 **I'm rusted and weathered**  
 **Barely holding together**  
 **I'm covered with skin that peels and**  
 **It just won't heal**

 **Naw, it just won't heal, no, no, no.**

 **The sun shines and I can't avoid the light**  
 **I think I'm holding on to life too tight**  
 **Ashes to ashes and dust to dust**  
 **Sometimes I feel like giving up**  
 **Yeah, I said,**  
 **Sometimes I feel like giving up**

 **'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered**  
 **Barely holding together**  
 **I'm covered with skin that peels and**  
 **It just won't heal**  
 **I'm rusted and weathered**  
 **Barely holding together**  
 **I'm covered with skin that peels and**  
 **It just won't heal**  
 **It just won't heal, No.**

 **The day reminds me of you**  
 **The night hides your truth**  
 **The earth is a voice**  
 **Speaking to you**  
 **Take all this pride**  
 **And leave it behind**  
 **'Cause one day it ends**  
 **One day we die**  
 **Believe what you will**  
 **That is your right**  
 **But I choose to win**  
 **I choose to fight**  
 **To fight**

 **'Cause me, I'm rusted and weathered**  
 **Barely holding together**  
 **I'm covered with skin that peels**  
 **And it just won't heal**

 **I'm rusted and weathered**  
 **Barely holding together**  
 **I'm covered with skin that peels**  
 **And it just won't, [Kiba starts singing with Gohan sounding almost the same as the latter]**  
 **Covered with skin that peels**  
 **And it just won't [Goku then starts singing]**  
 **Covered with skin that peels**  
 **And it just won't heal."**

After the song came to a close, the crowd erupted into a massive applause.  
Gohan suddenly started playing on the keyboard that was the opening to Separate Ways by Journey, followed by Shino, Goku, Shikamaru and Kiba. Gohan started singing with Kiba as back up.

 **"Here we stand**  
 **Worlds apart**  
 **Hearts broken in two, two, two**  
 **Sleepless nights**  
 **Losing ground**  
 **I'm reaching for you, you, you**

 **Feelin' that it's gone**  
 **Can't change your mind**  
 **If we can't go on**  
 **To survive the tide**  
 **Love divides**

 **Someday love will find you**  
 **Break those chains that bind you**  
 **One night will remind you**  
 **How we touched**  
 **And went our separate ways**  
 **If he ever hurts you**  
 **True love won't desert you**  
 **You know I still love you**  
 **Though we touched**  
 **And went our separate ways**

 **Troubled times**  
 **Caught between confusion and pain, pain, pain**  
 **Distant eyes**  
 **Promises we made were in vain**  
 **In vain, vain**

 **If you must go**  
 **I wish you love**  
 **You'll never walk alone**  
 **Take care my love**  
 **Miss you love**

 **Someday love will find you**  
 **Break those chains that bind you**  
 **One night will remind you**  
 **How we touched**  
 **And went our separate ways**  
 **If he ever hurts you**  
 **True love won't desert you**  
 **You know I still love you**  
 **Though we touched**  
 **And went our separate ways**

[Instrumental Interlude]  
Goku started ripping away as his guitar solo went on.

 **Oooooooooh**  
 **Someday love will find you**  
 **Break those chains that bind you**  
 **One night will remind you**  
 **If he ever hurts you**  
 **True love won't desert you**  
 **You know I still love you**

 **I still love you, girl**  
 **I really love you, girl**  
 **And if he ever hurts you**  
 **True love won't desert you**  
 **Nooooooooo**  
 **Nooooooooo"**

The crowd erupted again in a massive applause. Now it was time for the duet with Gohan and Videl.

"Thank you everyone. Now I would like to welcome the next person for the special duet. Help us welcome, Gohan's future wife, Videl Satan!" Shikamaru said enthusiastically.

The crowd roared with applause as Videl stepped up on stage wearing a form fitting sequin red dress and red high heals. Gohan stared at Videl. She was eye popping gorgeous, and Videl noticed the stare she was getting from Gohan.

"Y-You... are absolutely beautiful.." Gohan said

Videl blushed and planted a light kiss on Gohan's lips, so as not to smear her lipstick. "Thank you honey. Lets get this going and we'll have some fun later tonight, ok?"

Gohan nodded. Choji came up on state to take over for Gohan on the Keyboard as Gohan stood with Videl at the mic stands.

"This song is called Here in My Heart by the Scorpions. I hope you all enjoy." Gohan said as Choji opened up with the keyboard followed by Goku.

 **"Sometimes there's a time you must say goodbye**  
 **Though it hurts you must learn to try**  
 **I know I've got to let you go**  
 **But I know anywhere you go**  
 **You'll never be far**  
 **'Coz like the light of a bright star**  
 **You'll keep shining in my life**  
 **You're gonna be right**

 **Here in my heart**  
 **That's where you'll be**  
 **You'll be with me**  
 **Here in my heart**  
 **No distance can keep us apart**  
 **Long as you're here in my heart"**

[Videl then started singing sounding like Amy Lee from Evanescene]

 **"Won't be any tears falling from these eyes**  
 **'Coz when love's true love never dies**  
 **It stays alive forever**  
 **Time can't take away what we have**  
 **I will remember our time together**  
 **You might think our time is through**  
 **But I still have you"**

[Then Gohan and Videl sang together]

 **"Here in my heart**  
 **That's where you'll be**  
 **You'll be with me**  
 **Here in my heart**  
 **No distance can keep us apart**  
 **Long as you're here in my heart**

 **I know you'll be back again**  
 **And 'till then**  
 **My love is waiting**

 **Here in my heart**  
 **That's where you'll be**  
 **You'll be with me**  
 **Here in my heart**  
 **No distance can keep us apart**  
 **Long as you're here in my heart**

 **Here in my heart**  
 **That's where you'll be**  
 **You'll be with me**  
 **Here in my heart**  
 **No distance can keep us apart**  
 **Long as you're here in my heart"**

The crowd was absolutely floored by Videl's singing talent that the band was given a standing ovation.

Videl was so touched by the crowd that she had to really fight to hold back her tears of joy. Gohan Picked up Videl by her waist and gave her a tender kiss on the lips, ignoring her lipstick.

"I'm so proud of you, Videl. That was absolutely beautiful." Gohan said

"Thank you so much Gohan.." She said as she rested her head on Gohan's chest. after a bit, Videl walked off the stage and the band was getting ready to do another piece. Choji left as well.

"Ok folks. We're doing one more piece and we're calling it a night. We're still tired from the battle with Broly, but this next song I'm sure everyone will enjoy. This is Too High to Fly by Dokken." Gohan said as he returned to his keyboard.

Kiba opened with a bass guitar solo and Shino and Goku followed with their instruments. Shikamaru was lead singer on this one.

 **"We sold our sons and we sold our daughters**  
 **Pretty soon we'll sell our brothers**  
 **We took the gold, but the gold was water**  
 **I tried to save the world, but I failed her**

 **She cries the tears that I never left her**  
 **I left them all behind**  
 **You were sitting in your darkest hour**  
 **Summer's gone**

 **We tried to make the world so much better**  
 **We send our words in a pretty perfumed letter**  
 **You sit alone in your ivory towers**  
 **I'm just one person, I don't matter [Goku joined in as back up singer]**

 **You tap the needle, and you went to heaven**  
 **You left it all behind**  
 **Now you're feeling oh so better**

 **Too high to fly**  
 **You should've seen me there (Yeah)**  
 **Too high to fly, my baby**  
 **But you were almost there**

 **The sun shines down on my face**  
 **But you don't feel a thing (no, no, no)**  
 **The lines on the street, and the some rises**  
 **You looked too long for heaven, now you're blinded, baby**  
 **Another morning sun**  
 **Another day gone by**  
 **The storm's coming**  
 **With the pouring rain**

 **Too high to fly**  
 **You should've seen me there (Yeah)**  
 **Too high to fly, my baby**  
 **But you were almost there**

 **Too high to fly**  
 **You should've seen me there (Yeah)**  
 **Too high to fly, my baby**  
 **But you were almost there**

 **The storm comes with the pouring rain (Salvation)**  
 **The lines in the street, and the smoke rises**  
 **Wanderin' round for forty days, hope you find it**

 **Too high to fly**  
 **You should've seen me there (Yeah)**  
 **Too high to fly, my baby**  
 **But you were almost there**

 **Too high to fly**  
 **You should've seen me there (Yeah)**  
 **You should've seen me there"**

The crowd went wild again as the band members put away their instruments and bowed to the audience. Choji and Videl came back out as everyone received a standing ovation.

Later that night once the streets were clear and the band packed up and went about their lives, no sounds could be heard for miles. But if you listened closely, you could hear the moans of pleasure echoing softly from Naruto and Sakura's house in the Namikaze complex as well as Gohan and Videl's hotel room.

Tonight was definitely going to be a night to remember.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 10. That one took longer than I wanted. But I just got a new job working at a creamery working 3rd shift. It pays a lot so I'm not going to complain.**

 **I'm still laughing at those who are flaming over this story. Y'all can say what you want, but calling me a bad author just because you don't like how my story is and then you continuously troll me every time I update and call me a coward for deleting your reviews, that is just proving to me that you are a sad person with nothing else better to do with your pathetic life. For that, I pity you. Just because you have an opinion doesn't make it fact. Get over yourself and the world will be a better place. I never started a flame war, y'all just turned it into that. This is MY story and I will write it how I please. You don't like it? Then fuck off. And that's all I'm going to say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I actually had time today to get this posted. Rainy weather affects my work schedule as I work at a car wash. despite a few morons who would actually waste their money to wash their car in the rain, we hardly get any business. The little business we do get are the rich people who live in my area who show up with their Range Rovers, Mercedes, Lamborghini's (Yes, Lambo's and even Ferrari's and Maserati's) and such. Saratoga is famous for the horse tracks and casinos and wealthy residents.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The weeks passed as summer transitioned into fall, school had started back up at Orange Star High. Gohan and Videl were to be married at the end of the school year and Naruto finally was able to break down and buy a ring for Sakura. A white gold ring studded with her birthstones and a fairly large pink diamond adorned the top is what made it stand out. Sakura happily wore it as she walked to school with Naruto. Their shinobi classes would start up again next week to teach more students in the way of the ninja. The students that have already taken the course transferred to Konoha Academy to further their ninja training, this meant that Sharpner and Erasa were no longer in OSH.

Naruto and Sakura, thanks to their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, were now reaching their 21st birthdays while Gohan and Videl had already celebrated theirs. 20 and 21 years old and they were finishing off their senior year in high school. However, even though they looked a little older, everyone still suspected they were teenagers, even though there were a select few who knew the truth.

The 3 Saiyan's and Naruto were in front of a bulletin board to see which homeroom they would be in. Interestingly enough, they were all in the same homeroom like last year, although they had different classes at 6th period. Gohan would be attending accounting and business, Videl would be attending Advanced geometry, Sakura was in Physics and Naruto was in Computer aided design which surprised most everyone there.

Videl was dressed in a yellow long sleeve T-shirt, full length blue jeans, white sneakers and her police communicator on her wrist. She had opted to have her tail removed to avoid questions from the students.

Gohan simply wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, black loafers and his Saiyaman watch. Gohan had gotten the DNA transfusion as well and with no side effects. His personality never changed and his tail never came back.

Sakura finally broke down and went the rest of the way and became a full blooded Saiyan, only she asked Bulma to make some changes so that her hair wouldn't change color. She still had her pink hair that was in the same short hair style as Videl's, she wore a red long sleeve shirt, pink short skirt with black leggings and white sneakers. Her headband in its usual place.

Naruto's attire never changed, save for a long red coat with black flames along the bottom.

"Well, at least we got all except our chosen fields of study together." Gohan said.

"Don't forget, Naruto and I will be starting up the shinobi class next week after school." Sakura said.

"But Sakura, I thought you said that after the DNA change you can't use chakra anymore?" Videl said.

Sakura looked confused. "Well, that's not completely true. I can still use my Chakra, just not as much of it since my Ki reserves are far larger and take up a good portion of my power. But I mainly use Chakra for healing and Ki for fighting so It's not a problem."

The others nodded, accepting Sakura's answer.

The bell rang and the four of them walked into class. Right off the bat, Naruto was surrounded by swooning girls, even though Naruto and Sakura had their arms interlocked.

One girl with long red hair pushed Sakura away that put her up against the wall hard.

"HEY! The fuck is your problem bitch!" Sakura yelled.

Apparently all of these girls were following this red head.

"You are, pinky. Thinking you own Naruto. Stay in your league bitch. This piece of man meat is mine"

Big mistake.

Sakura flashed into Super Saiyan 1 and shocked the hell out of everyone, but left everyone completely stunned when she dashed to the red head and jacked her up against the wall.

"You wanna repeat that you skank.." Sakura said in a low and cold tone.

To some, it was a surprise that Sakura did what she did, but were not surprised with Gohan and Videl flashed into Super Saiyan as well to pull Sakura off the girl.

"Sakura just calm down."Gohan said as he struggled to hold Sakura back, that's when Sakura raised the back of her left hand.

"You see this, bitch?! It's my engagement ring! FROM NARUTO! You so much as LOOK at him and I'll kill you. UNDERSTAND?!" Sakura screamed, causing the rest of the girls around Naruto to dash away from him and take their seats.

Videl held the other girl back against the wall. "You just don't know when to give up, do you, Angela."

The red head, now known as Angela, the most popular and richest girl next to Videl was absolutely terrified. Sakura came within mere inches of killing her and it scared her. Videl dropped her Super Saiyan form and let go of Angela.

"As if trying to steal Gohan away from me last year wasn't bad enough. Now you're trying to steal Naruto away from Sakura? That's just low, even for you. Let me tell you something.. Sakura is the last person you wanna piss off. If you thought my temper was bad, hers is enough to make ME scared. remember that." Videl said as she walked away to help Gohan and Naruto secure Sakura to her seat as she screamed.

"LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Sakura screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a deep voice. everyone turned to the front of the room and the 3 Saiyan's and Naruto gaped at who they saw as their homeroom teacher.

"First day of school and I come in to see a cat fight?! Seriously?!" The man yelled then turned to the frightened Angela. "Angela. If you're not hurt, principles office, NOW! I saw enough to know you instigated the fight."

Angela was snapped out of her stunned state and turned to the teacher. "But, Sakura attacked me and-"

"I know what happened. Naruto is engaged to Sakura and he has loved her long before you tried to force your way into the picture. Now, to the principles office. I'm not dealing with your crap today."

"Yes, Mr. Namikaze..." Angela left the room.

Minato watched as Angela left the classroom then turned his attention to Sakura.

"Sakura. In the hall. Now."

Sakura gulped. She just pissed off her future father in-law. She did as she was told and walked out into the hall, Minato joining her as he closed the door.

"Sakura, I saw everything that happened, but you need to keep a lid on that temper of yours. If it wasn't Gohan and Videl being there, there is a good chance you would have killed that girl. Not that she doesn't deserve it." That last part he smirked at.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Hokage. I'll try harder..."

Minato placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Sakura looked up to see Minato's warm smile and she immediately felt better. "No need to be so formal with me. You're going to be my daughter in-law. Just call me dad. Well, at least outside of school. Tell Naruto that as well. Things could get awkward if he kept calling me dad during class."

Sakura giggled. "Ok, I'll tell him. Thanks... um.. dad.. Kami that feels so weird.."

Minato laughed. "You'll get used to it in time. Imagine how long it took me to get used to calling Kushina's mother 'mom'."

Sakura laughed. "I can imagine."

Then Minato softened his smile. "Besides, with your parents gone, Kushina and I want you in our family more than ever now. If they can't be here for you, then we will."

Sakura started to shed a tear of joy as she latched onto Minato and hugged him. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

Minato returned the hug. "I think I do." He said as he pulled away from their hug. "Now go take your seat so we can start."

Sakura nodded and walked back into class with a smile on her face and took her seat between Naruto and Videl.

Minato shed his long coat that was similar to Naruto's only his was white and had red flames, revealing a blue polo shirt and brown khakis and black loafers. He pulled some papers out of his binder that he had and started going over this semesters plans.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Namikaze, and before anyone asks, yes I'm Naruto's father. Now, during my time here, I will be teaching match and I will be taking over Ms. Hamilton's English class as well for the time being. I will also be helping Naruto's and Sakura's shinobi class when it starts up from time to time. With that said, please get out your English text books and open to page 24." Minato said.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and the four Z-Fighters packed their own lunch as usual. Videl, Gohan and Sakura each had a capsule filled with a lot of food while Naruto had his usual size meal which consisted of 3 cups of instant ramen.

Naruto still couldn't get used to the fact of how Sakura ate so much damn food. _'Has to be a Saiyan thing. Maybe I'll ask what kind of risks are involved in becoming a quarter Saiyan.'_ Naruto thought.

"So, Minato as our teacher? That was unexpected." Gohan said

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea I didn't see that one coming. He never told me anything about teaching here."

"Well I'm glad that your dad knows so much." Videl said with a grin

"Yea it's a shame Naruto never picked up on his fathers brains." Sakura teased.

"HEY!" Naruto exclaimed.

The 3 Saiyans laughed and Sakura planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek, which made him feel better.

"So, Videl. You two decide on the date for your wedding yet?" Sakura asked.

Gohan and Videl exchanged looks of uncertainty. "We've... discussed it but we haven't set anything in stone. Sometime next fall is all I can say." Videl said. Gohan

nodded in agreement. "What about you two?"

"You didn't know? It's on the graduation schedule." Sakura said with a bit of shock. "We're getting married right after the graduation ceremony. It will be held outside so long as the weather holds out."

"Actually, Sakura. We have a meeting with the principle about that a month before summer break to finalize the thing." Naruto said.

Videl was wide eyed. "I'm surprised that stuck up bastard let you two do that.." Videl said in shock.

"Videl, be nice. He may have an attitude problem, but he gets paid to do what he does." Gohan said.

"I know, but he could lighten up from time to time. It took forever for him to allow us back in after the shit that went down at the tournament." Videl said as she shuddered at the thoughts of what transpired that week.

"Why would that be a problem?" Sakura asked

"He was in the crowd when I turned Super Saiyan. From there he put two and two together and found out I was one of the fighters from the Cell Games. Then he somehow learned of Videl's bloodline and had somehow gotten footage of her fighting Broly. Hes got you and Naruto on video as well. How he manages to do that, I have no idea." Gohan explained.

Sakura gave a look of shock. "He had no problem with Naruto and I coming back."

"Because your foreign transfer students, that's why." Videl said calmly. "Even though he witnessed your unique Super Saiyan 3, which by the way, I need to ask you some things about that later-"

"I haven't been able to control it if that's what you wanna know." Sakura said, interrupting Videl.

Videl nodded. "I figured. Anyway, It took almost threatening the asshole to let us back in. But get this; it seems that he was one of the people who encountered Vegeta and Nappa over a decade ago and he fears us because we're Saiyans. And he said and I quote, 'I don't want any over powered monkey's at my school and I will see to it that no other school will allow you in.'"

Gohan stared at Videl with a look of shock. "He actually said that?"

Videl nodded. "My dad, being who he is, basically threatened his life and his job if I wasn't allowed in. The one time I can actually thank him for something he's done. He also put in a good word for you as well after I told him he was a grandpa now."

"That reminds me. Who is looking after Riker and Pan while you two are here?" Sakura asked.

"My mom is. Me and Videl moved back to the 439 East District so my mom can simply walk next door and watch after them. We set up a capsule house next to theirs." Gohan said, earning a nod from Sakura.

"So, who do we have for next period?" Videl asked.

Sakura took out her class schedule and looked it over. "We have our chosen career classes next. So it looks like we separate from here. After that we have health class with- what the fuck?!" Sakura exclaimed as her eyes got wide at the name of her teacher.

"What?" Said Naruto, Gohan and Videl at the same time.

"I-It must be some mistake! Why would HE be here?!"

"WHO?!" Shouted the other three.

"It says here that our health class teacher is... Mr. Brackett." Sakura said. (A/N: For those who don't know, Kelly Brackett is a character from a former 1970's TV show called Emergency. It's on Hulu if you look it up. If you watch Chicago Fire, you can call Emergency its predecessor but I enjoy that show far more than Chicago Fire. The latter has just too much personal drama for my tastes.)

* * *

In the Leaf Village, Sharpner and Erasa were just getting ready to take their test to become Genin. This new program Konoha and Satan City worked out is bringing new Shinobi from around the world. They were also getting new recruits from North City and Central City.

Iruka and Kakashi were in the examination room to finalize the tests to make new and upcoming students into full fledged genin. The test? Create shadow clones.  
Iruka came into the classroom that held the older students from age 16 to 20.

"Erasa?" Iruka called from the doorway as Erasa stood up and walked out. She followed Iruka to the test room where the latter closed the door behind her.

"Alright." Iruka said as he went and sat down. "In order to become a Genin, you must create at least two shadow clones."

"No problem!" Erasa said as she smiled. Her normal bubbly demeanor emanating from her. She made a hand sign and created 5 shadow clones. "I hope 5 works. That is the most I can make."

Iruka smiled and Kakashi gave his trademark eye smile. "Good work! You're the first student out of Satan City to make 5 clones." Iruka pulled out a dark blue headband with a polished metal plate with the Leaf symbol. "You are hearby promoted to Genin. Take this headband and wear it proudly."

Erasa squealed with joy as she tied her new headband around her forehead. She didn't even care if it clashed with her outfit, which she had to eventually change. a tube top shirt and short jeans were not going to cut it if she was going to go on missions.

As she left back to her apartment she shared with Sharpner, Iruka called the latter in for his final test.

"Ok Sharpner. To pass, you must create at least two shadow clones. You may begin when ready." Kakashi said.

Sharpner smirked. he formed a hand sign and created 10 clones, double what Erasa had created. This earned shocked looks from Iruka and Kakashi. The only one who was able to do that was Naruto when he took the test years ago.

"I think that should be enough, though I could create more." Sharpner said with a cocky attitude.

"M-More?!" Kakashi and Iruka said at the same time.

Sharpner nodded. "I have been training to increase my Chakra reserves. According to Sakura, I am on par with Naruto's level when he took this test. I can create a maximum of 30 clones."

"Holy-"

"Shit." Iruka and Kakashi said. Kakashi then took out a headband and tossed it to Sharpner. "You passed with flying colors. Come back in a week to be assigned to your team." Kakashi said.

Since Sharpner was the last to take the test, Kakashi and Iruka gathered up their papers and notes and left to see Tsunade. She was in for one hell of a surprise.

* * *

"Good afternoon class. I am Dr. Kelly Brackett and I'll be your health class teacher for this semester. I'll be happy to answer any-" Dr. Brackett cut himself off when he noticed four familiar faces. "-Sakura? Videl? I didn't know you guys were in this class."

"We didn't either until we looked over our class schedule." Videl said. She then smiled. "But at least now I can thank you for saving Riker."

Whispers went around the classroom trying to figure out who this Riker was.

Brackett smiled. "I was no trouble at all. So how are your kids doing?"

This earned a collective gasp from just about everyone in the classroom as all eyes were on Gohan and Videl.

Dr. Brackett then realized his error as everyone was shocked to find out Gohan and Videl were parents. "Uh... I-I apologize. I didn't realize it was a secret."

Videl shrugged it off. "It wasn't. They just have a hard time believing it. They'll get over it in time. But to answer your question, they are doing fine. They stay with their grandmother while we finish off this year."

Brackett nodded. "Very well." Then he eyed Sakura. "I want to see you after class Ms. Haruno. We have some things to discuss."

Sakura nodded. She knew what it was about and didn't seem worried.

"Anyway. If you have questions for me I'm willing to answer. We wont be covering anything until tomorrow." Brackett said

One student raised his hand. "If you're a doctor, why are you teaching in a high school?"

"It was the idea of the school board to have someone who knows what their teaching to teach the class. I have been a doctor for nearly 60 years and I am known as the top in the field. My apprentice, Tsunade is below me and below her is none other than our own Sakura Haruno."

Most of the time was spent answering questions and getting to know the class. The bell range for the start of 8th period as everyone grabbed their stuff and went to their next class. All except the Z-Fighters.

Sakura and Brackett were at the front of the room. "You were lady Tsunade's master, huh?" Sakura said and Brackett nodded. "I always wondered how she got so good."

"The methods she picked up later were beyond my skills. But it seems she has taught you a lot of what she knows."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "She taught me every medical ninjutsu and procedure there is out there. But her physical training is what did a number on me."

"I bet." Chuckled Brackett. then he looked at the clock. "Well, you four better get to your next class. We can talk some more another time. But, before you go. I heard rumors of a strange man wondering around the city. His skin was red and wore strange robes. From what I could see of him, he is not of this world. So be on your guard."

The four nodded and left for their next class.

* * *

The school day ended without too many problems. there were some students that questioned Gohan and Videl for having children and without anyone noticing. For the most part, they were ignored.

The four Z-Fighters made their way outside school and onto the roof, where the four of them would take off to go home.

"Oh! This is a perfect time to show you guys our new identities." Sakura said.

At the push of a button, Naruto and Sakura were wearing identical Saiyaman uniforms. Sakura's was more identical to Videl's, although her tunic that covered her black spandex body suit was red and her cape was a darker red than Gohan's. Her helmet was also identical to Videl's but the color scheme was dark red and white.  
Naruto's was a blue spandex jumpsuit with an orange tunic and black cape. His helmet matched Gohan's exactly. all of their boots and gloves were white.  
Gohan and Videl were wide eyed in shock. Sakura giggled. "I'm Saiyaman 3 and Naruto is Saiyaman 4. Now, if there is a crisis that is too big for you two to handle by yourselves, we can come in to help."

Gohan grew a huge smile on his face. "That's awesome!"

Videl nodded. "I agree! Now those guys wont know what'll hit them."

They laughed as Videl and Gohan morphed into their Saiyaman uniforms and they all took off for the Son home, practicing flight formations until they settled on a diamond shape with Gohan at the front, Videl to his left, Sakura to his right and Naruto in the rear.

It was at that moment when they were about halfway to the Son home, Their SCPD Pagers went off.

 ***Saiyaman squad, Satan City PD, Satan City National Guard, full response needed downtown for a reported monster attacking the city. Use extreme caution.***

The four turned serious as they made an immediate about face and took off at full speed to the city.

"This is Saiyaman 1 responding." Gohan said.

"This is Saiyaman 2 responding." Videl said

"This is Saiyaman 3 responding. Put fire and EMS on standby, have them stage at Orange Star High School." Sakura said.

"This is Saiyaman 4 responding. Activate Shinobi Aid protocol Charlie." Naruto said.

*Received Saiyaman 4. Dispatching Konoha for aid.*

Tsunade had talked with the Mayor, Hercule, the city council, Satan City FD Chief and Satan City PD Sergeant about using the Leaf Shinobi in case of a crisis situation. Protocol Alpha was for Genin aid. Protocol Bravo was for Chunin aid with basic medical staff. Protocol Charlie was for Chunin aid with more advanced medical ninja. Protocol Delta was for Jonin aid with Medical aid from the entire Konoha medical corps including Tsunade and her students. Protocol Echo was basically a full aid response from the Leaf with the Sand village on standby.

The four flew into the heart of the city to see buildings destroyed and fires spread far and wide.

"What... could have done this?" Gohan said in a state of shock.

"I don't know, but whatever did will pay dearly." Growled Naruto.

The four heroes flew over the wrecked city, looking for whoever, or whatever, did this kind of damage. Their answer came all too quickly when a tail came out of no where and swatted Naruto out of the sky.

"Naruto!" Called Sakura.

They got an eye on the creature, or rather half of it. All that was there was the lower abdominal area, pelvis and legs with a very long tail. The Monster was very darkly colored.

"What in the blue fuck is that?!" Videl shouted.

"I don't know. But we gotta take it in." Gohan said.

Sakura and Videl sweatdropped. "You can't be serious..." They both said.

The monster then swiped its tail destroying half a city block and leveling it.

"We don't have any time to waste. We need to take this thing down, now." Gohan said. He powered up to his Mystic form with Videl and Sakura transforming to Super Saiyan 2. Naruto got back up with the group in his Kurama mode. They removed their helmets so they would see their enemy better. "Ok, lets go!" Gohan shouted as the four of them took off to attack the monster.

Gohan dodged a tail swipe and kicked the monsters legs out from underneath it. Videl and Sakura charged in and launched their Blossom Blast and Spiral Disruptor. Both beams hit the monster head on, but did hardly any damage.

"What the hell is this thing.." Videl growled.

Naruto charged at the monster with his Rasenshuriken, only for it to do more damage to Naruto than the monster.

"Damn it!"

"Naruto! Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yea I'm fine. But how are we going to take this thing out?"

"You don't suppose this is a tailed beat?" Gohan asked.

Sakura and Naruto shook their heads. "This has only one tail and the one tailed sand Racoon, Shukaku, was captured by the Akatsuki from Garra. This is something completely different." Sakura explained.

"So what is it?" Videl asked.

"I can answer that." Said a low and gritty voice. The four hero's looked to see a man dressed similarly to Supreme Kai and had a sword strapped to his back. His hair was a long and spiky Mohawk. "This is the ancient monster, Hirudegarn. But it's just the lower half. The upper half is sealed inside of me. My brother carried this half inside himself, but it would seem something happened to him in order for the lower half to be free."

"Who are you?" Videl asked.

"I have many names, but my real name is Tapion." He said. "I am a warrior from a planet far away from here called Kronos. We fought this monster on our world after an evil organization called the Kash'Var revived the beast. MY brother and myself did the best we could to get our people to safety before the Monster destroyed our planet. But then, a wizard showed up with a magic sword and two ocarinas. The wizard took the sword in hand and charged at the monster while my brother and I played the enchanted instruments. They had to have been enchanted because neither of us knew how to play.  
The melody that they played seemed to enrage the beast, allowing the wizard to cleave the beast in two. However, the monster lived, and as a precaution, he sealed the beast inside of us. The upper half in me while the lower in my brother." Tapion explained.

"So you and your brother were basically Jinchuuriki's?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure what you are referring to."

"I contain a demon inside me. He is one of the 9 tailed beasts known as the Nine-Tailed Fox, or Kurama as his name. He had once destroyed our village and my father sealed him inside of me to protect the village." Naruto said.

Tapion nodded. "I see. Then in a way, yes. I suppose you could call us that."

"If the lower half was in your bother, why is it here?" Videl asked.

"My guess is that remnants of the Kash'Var killed my brother after they released the lower half from him. Whoever did that is now in control of this beast. As of now, I'm having a hard time containing the upper half from escaping."

Sakura sighed. "Well, I hope I'm not being too much of a bitch for saying this... but... THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!"

"Because I'm the only one here who can calm the beast with my Ocarina." Tapion said, seemingly un-phased by Sakura's harsh words.

"EH?! On the ass end of a beast that has no ears?! I may not be very smart, but even I know that sounds stupid." Naruto said.

"For once I agree with you, Naruto." Sakura said.

"HEY! What do you mean 'For once'? You agreed to marry me, didn't you?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura blushed and sweatdropped. "Sorry...heheheh" She laughed nervously.

Tapion merely chuckled and then started playing his Ocarina.

Gohan was fighting the lower half this whole time and then noticed that it had stopped moving. eventually the lower half of Hirudegarn was completely gone, returning to the person it was being controlled by. The mist of the beast led to a short man that was quickly fleeing away from the scene. Gohan couldn't make out much, only that he was hooded and wore a fairly long cloak. _'Hmm... I don't sense much from that guy, but what I do sense isn't good. I sense that there is another presence with the others. But this one is good and pretty strong. I best get going.'_ Gohan thought.

* * *

"Hoo boy... this sure is quite the mess." Kakashi said behind his mask as he looked over the destruction of Satan City. _'What in the hell have you been fighting, Naruto? Whatever did this would have to have power that rivals a tailed beast.'_

"Well, You're right about one thing." Said a soft voice behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned around to see a tall purple man with pointed ears and long white hair.

"Who are you? Are you one of the survivors?"

The man shook his head. "No. I am the Supreme Kai."

"THE SUPREME KAI?!" Kakashi yelled in surprise. He knew about the Kai's but never expected to see one in his lifetime. Kakashi immediately took a knee to show respect to such an important person.

Kibito Kai laughed. "There is no need for that. You are among friends if you have ties to the Z-Fighters. I am only here to help however I can. I posses healing powers so I am at your command."

Kakashi was speechless. He was in command of a Kai, the Supreme Kai no less! "Uh... Ok, um.. Go over to the healing tents. they are off Main St and Satan Ave."

The Supreme Kai nodded. "As you wish."

* * *

At the healing tents, Ino, Shizune, Sakura, Videl and Dende were there using what healing powers they had to save lives. Bulma was also there to provide what medical aid she could, but she was given a tough patient. This one had been found underneath a fallen steal I-beam and was fading fast.

"I need help with this one!" Bulma yelled.

"Sakura, I got this. You go help Bulma." Videl said. Thanks to a slight DNA tweak, Bulma was able to expand Videl's Chakra network so she would utilize it for healing and minor jutsus. She didn't have nearly as much Chakra as she did Ki, but the control she had was far greater than most at her level.

"Ok. Switch out with someone else if you feel like you're running low." Sakura said as she took off to help Bulma.

Bulma was having a very difficult time trying to control an excessive amount of bleeding from a severely gashed arm and leg. "I need more gauze here! This guy is gonna bleed out if I don't get some help! More pressure dressings and get me a tourniquet!"

"I'm here, Bulma! I'll use my medical Jutsu to stabilize him" Sakura said.

Bulma stepped aside as Sakura took over. "You gotta teach me how to do that." Bulma said.

"Come to mine and Naruto's wedding and you have a deal." Sakura countered.

"You got it. Gohan and Videl are having it at our place during winter break."

Sakura gave a look of shock while she was channeling her green chakra into the unconscious man. "Winter break? They never told me that. In fact, they told us they haven't decided on the time yet."

"They just told me yesterday. When is yours?"

"Well we had planned after school was over, But to be honest, we are really just there to observe and teach our Shinobi class there. Not much else."

"Except stop crime with Gohan and Videl"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yea true." Then her face became serious. "Though, with recent events, I'm not sure we can handle this foe. He is on a completely different level than even Broly."

"Didn't you defeat Broly with a unique form of Super Saiyan 3?"

Sakura nodded. "I did, yes." Sakura's attention went back to the patient. "This man has a punctured lung and a pneumothorax. Give me a glass tube." Sakura said. Bulma handed the tube to Sakura who then broke off the sealed end and stabbed the man in the side of his chest, letting the air out and allowing the man to breath better. Sakura ran her Chakra covered hands over the gash on the mans arm and leg, containing the bleeding.

Removing her gloves and wiping away the sweat from her forehead, Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Hes gotten through the worst of it. The nurses and doctors can take it from here."

"Thanks a lot. I may be a doctor as well, but there is so much I can do."

Sakura nodded. then a thought came to her head. "I just happened to think of something."

"Hmm?" Bulma hummed.

"With all of the advanced tech you have, how come Capsule Corp never actually made much effort into a space program? Gohan was talking to me about it earlier about the Capsule ships you have. How fast do they go?"

Bulma pondered the question. "You mean in terms of space travel?" Sakura nodded. "Well, the pods go at about the speed of light. The newer ones go faster, but if you were to put it in a category, I would saw around Warp 2, or ten times the speed of light."

"That's actually pretty fast." Sakura said in shock.

Bulma nodded. "However, we have been developing a new ship to go far beyond that speed. If everything goes properly, we can go to warp 6, or 392 times the speed of light. We can get to planet Namek in a matter of hours."

Bulma was kind of surprised not to see shock on Sakura's face when she told her that.

Then it hit her.

"You watch Star Trek, don't you?" Bulma said.

Sakura nodded. "That is part of the reason why I can understand this. So what is the ship design?"

Bulma grinned. "Well, since you have watched Star Trek, we decided to go with the NX Class design. It's in our Capsule Corp dock under water. I'll take you to it sometime."

"Wasn't that the ship Starfleet made as its first Warp 5 ship?"

Bulma nodded. "Yes, but even still, we have a better way to power the ship than the dilithium crystal intermix antimatter core. We have something far more stable and efficient that we could even go beyond Warp 10."

Sakura gasped. "Isn't warp 10 where you are basically everywhere at once?!"

Bulma shook her head. "That is just the BS they put in Star Trek for the standard warp factors. We are researching a special engine that pretty much puts the ship in Transwarp beyond the warp 10 barrier."

Sakura nodded. "That makes sense."

"Well, anyway, I gotta see what else needs to be done. So, I'll see you around." Bulma said and then turned on her heel and walked away.

It was at that moment that Sakura went to another bed to check on the status of a patient that was there. He had been thrown by an explosive shock wave from an exploding fuel truck. He was lucky to survive that ordeal. It was then that Kibito-Kai approached Sakura.

"Excuse me. You are Sakura Haruno, correct?" He asked.

Sakura waved him off. "Yes I am, but I'm a little busy at the moment." Sakura said in as a polite manner as she could.

"I would like to speak to you about your unique Super Saiyan transformation."

That got Sakura's attention. She turned around to see a tall man with purple skin and long white hair and Kai robes.

"I'm listening, Mr.?"

"I am the Supreme Kai."

Sakura's eyes bulged almost popping out of her head. "SUPREME KAI?! The hell are you doing here of all places?!"

Supreme Kai laughed. "I have healing abilities so I figured I could help out as best I could. But I also needed to talk to you about your transformation on the day you defeated Broly."

Sakura nodded. "Of course, Lord Kai. What can you tell me?"

Supreme Kai chuckled. "No need to be so formal. Just call me Shin." Sakura nodded, prompting Shin to continue. "You're transformation, as I'm sure you know, is not a regular Super Saiyan transformation. There are four types to the Super Saiyan transformation. You have the common Golden form which brings out your abilities by a 500% boost in your power. There is the Legendary form which Broly used. You're Ki and power is constantly rising to the point that your body cannot control it. If you don't expel the excess, you would lose your life. The Legendary form utilizes the primal instincts of the Saiyan race and you will go on a uncontrolled rampage.  
Super Saiyan God is the ultimate form of a Super Saiyan transformation. It can only last for a shirt time, but it basically makes you a god with nearly unlimited power. But your transformation is far more rare than any of these. You achieved possibly the second highest form; Arcane Super Saiyan."

Sakura took a moment to absorb all of this. She knew about the golden and Legendary forms, but not God or Arcane. "Arcane Super Saiyan?"

Shin nodded. "The Arcane form is a rare form that very few Saiyans in history have been recorded to achieve. The Arcane form in its base level is 3 times stronger than the Legendary form. You achieved Arcane while in Super Saiyan 3, making your power nigh untouchable. Hence why you defeated Broly so easily. Tell me, have you been able to fully control this form?"

Sakura shook her head. "I have been only able to do it that one time. After that, I seem to be having trouble locating the same power that I used then."

"I see." Shin said with slight downcast. "How often do you meditate?"

"As often as I can, which lately has been basically not at all."

Shin grinned. "I would like to take you to the world of the Kai's to train you in order to find this hidden power of yours. I can also sense that you have the ability to use Chakra. That alone is something not very common for a Ki user."

Sakura nodded. "I was using Chakra before I learned Ki. Honestly, it wasn't that difficult to use."

"I can honestly say that I'm surprised. Most if not all Chakra users can't use Ki. How did you find a way to do this?"

Sakura sighed as she thought back to that day. "Basically what I did was channel my Chakra and then isolate the Ki portion of it and focused on that only. From that point on I could use Ki independently from Chakra, since Chakra is made up of both Ki and Stamina. Basically, I just looked for my own life force and tapped into it and set aside the Stamina portion."

Supreme Kai nodded. "I see. Well anyway. When you have the time, let me know so I can help you control your Arcane abilities. I have a feeling you are going to need them soon."

A feeling of foreboding washed across Sakura like a tidal wave. "What makes you say that?"

"The current crisis isn't the one you really should be worried about. I can tell you that in about 10 years time, you and Videl will play an important role in keeping the peace and that not only yours, but the lives of countless others and even time itself, will hang in the balance."

"H-how so?" Sakura was getting nervous.

"Let's just say that a friend of mine who is in charge of keeping history in check will be in need of yours and Videl's assistance in the future. For now, play things out as you would normally and forget I ever spoke to you about this... For the time being that is." Shin finished.

Shin walked away to tend to the injured while Sakura stood deep in thought. _'The current crisis is not something I need to be worried about? The hell does that even mean? Does he mean that something far worse was coming?'_ Sakura thought. This was all too vague for her to understand properly. And what exactly did Shin mean by Videl and herself will be needed in 10 years time? Who is the keeper of space and time that Shin knows of? Why would Videl and herself be the ones who would be chosen and not someone like Goku or Gohan? Sakura couldn't really dwell on it too much as she had injured to take care of. _'I'll talk to Bulma and Gohan. Perhaps they can make sense of what Shin meant.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is Chapter 12. It's a little on the short side as I'm trying to get through the Hirudegarn arc. After this will be the weddings which I will try to wrap up into one chapter. Then comes the Beerus arc. After that, I don't know what will come next. I may stop it after that and work on a sequel to this one that I have been messing around with in my spare time, or I may merge it with this story. It takes place ten years later and involves the events from Xenoverse. But as I said, I haven't made a final decision on that yet.**

* * *

"Wow Sakura. I honestly don't know what to tell ya there." Said Gohan.

It was three days after the incident with the lower half of Hirudegarn and the Z Fighters were trying to come up with a plan of attack at Capsule Corp to take this monster down. Sakura had explained everything Shin talked to her about that day and they were trying to make sense of it all. While they were overjoyed that Sakura would be able to control her Arcane form, It was still going to take more time than was allowed for the current situation.

"I know. It's like he knows exactly what's going to happen, but he wont tell me what. All he said is that Videl and I need to be prepared for a event in 10 years time." Sakura said. This whole situation was confusing to everyone.

"Best not to dwell on it much. We need to focus on the here and now." Piccolo said in his usual gruff demeanor.

Everyone nodded. Goku was the next to speak up. "I think the best way to take this thing down is for Tapion to release the upper half of the monster and take the whole beast away from civilization. Once done, Goten and Trunks as well as Vegeta and myself will do the fusion technique and bring him down."

Sakura cocked and eyebrow. "Fusion technique?"

"What's that?" Naruto said.

"It's a technique that two people use to join bodies to create one super powerful fighter. Goten and Trunks fused when we all fought Broly." Goku explained.

Sakura shrugged. "Must not have noticed. Was kinda busy healing people and trying to save Naruto at the time." Sakura said earning a nod from Goku.

"I think having you and Videl fuse would give us the edge we need. While Goten and Trunks' fusion is powerful, they just don't have the battle experience the rest of us have." Goku stated.

"That may be. Sakura has plenty of battle experience from what she has told, but Videl still doesn't have enough experience." Piccolo stated.

"Hey, I can still match up to Vegeta well!" Videl exclaimed, clearly irritated.

"You may be powerful. But what good is power if you don't have the skill to use it." Vegeta said, earning a glare from Videl. "Hey don't give me that look! You may be a full blooded Saiyan with an enormous amount of power that rivals my own, but you drag your heritage through the mud with your sloppy fighting skills. You were beaten far too easily during the fight with Broly."

"Ok Vegeta. That's enough." Goku said in an attempt to clear the air. "We really don't have a choice at the moment. Videl's skills are enough for now. And to be fair, Broly was considerably more powerful than he was 8 years ago. Plus, you were one of the first taken down as well, Vegeta." Goku said, earning a grumble from Vegeta and a snicker from Videl and Sakura.

Goku looked to the two Saiyan women. "I'll give you two the training needed to do the fusion and will have the kids perform it for you so you know what the outcome will be." Sakura and Videl nodded.

"I still think you're wasting your time, Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"Can it, Veggie boy." Videl said earning a glare from Vegeta.

"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want. And you can forget me fusing with you, Kakarot." Vegeta exclaimed and then stormed off to train in alone.

* * *

"...You can't be serious..." Sakura said with a disgusted look on her face. She had just witnessed the fusion dance that was demonstrated by Goku. It had to have been the most awkward looking set of poses she had ever seen.

Videl laughed at Sakura's misfortune. "The dance looks absolutely ridiculous but the end result is anything but. I was there when Goku taught Goten and Trunks to fuse."

"Yea, I'll take your word for it." Sakura sweatdropped. _'Well, I suppose it couldn't be any worse than watching Sai go through his attempts in understanding basic human emotions. I swear he's like a really dumb Commander Data.'_

"That was just the basics of it. You two have to get your energies in perfect sync before performing the fusion dance. Sakura, your dance has to mirror Videl's and vice versa. Just one slip up could mean that the fusion would fail and you would have to wait almost 2 hours to try again" Goku explained.

 _'Doesn't seem that hard. Honestly I don't see what the problem is. I've seen it enough times that I could probably fuse with someone right now. I just hope Sakura is ready for this.'_ Videl thought. She was obviously having her doubts that Sakura would be able to get this down. Why, she didn't know.

"Hmm.." Sakura mulled. She then raised her power as high as it could go in her base form. Videl, sensing what Sakura had in mind, followed the pinkettes example and raised her power to her maximum in her base form.

Goku nodded and grinned. "Your power levels are perfectly even." Goku said. Then his face took a much more serious look. "Now, you both have to clear your minds. breath the same rate, think the same as one. You must focus on becoming one complete person, otherwise the fusion wont work." Goku explained and the girls nodded.

"Sakura. This is your first time even hearing about the Fusion. Videl has seen it performed several times and knows the outcome as a witness. I would have liked the two of you to practice first, but we really don't have a lot of time. When you feel you are ready, start performing the fusion." Goku said.

Sakura was in a near meditative state as was Videl. There thoughts were one, their breathing deep and in sync. Then Videl dropped into stance, Sakura following suit. In a fluid like motion, both fighters were moving in perfect sync towards each other in a flawless rhythm. "FUUU-SION! HAA!" The both said in unison. Their index fingers connected and they both started glowing. Sakura glowed pink while Videl glowed a deep shade of red. The two auras merged into one and a blinding flash of light engulfed the area.

In what seemed like minutes the light died down to reveal a single person. What she wore was completely different from the typical Fusion attire. She wore a pink tank top that stopped at her midriff and showed a decent amount of cleavage. on the right upper side of the shirt was a white ring. She also wore a red vest that was unzipped. A red half skirt went down to just above her right knee and the left side stopped just past her waist. Black spandex shorts were revealed to just above her left knee. The vest, skirt and shorts were outlined with a silver trim. Her hair was the same short hair style that both girls had, but was mostly black with a pink outline that faded in from the black. Her eyes were a near teal color. She had plated silver gauntlets and plated silver metal boots to match the gauntlets. A white sash was wrapped around her waist.

Gohan and Naruto, who were watching the event unfold, were starstruck. The woman that stood before them was the combination of their fiance's and the fusion had been a complete success.

The fused woman looked up to see the crowd of people staring at her. with a smirk, she took a step forward. "I am Vidura." She said. Her voice sounded deep and clam, yet soothing. A typical Fusion would sound like the two original beings talking at the same time, but not this one. "Judging by your stares, I can guess that the fusion was a success."

Goku nodded. "I am so surprised you two got it on the first try. Your power is completely off the charts and this fusion form is actually a lot different than I had originally expected." Goku said

Vidura grinned. "I was a little nervous that Sakura wouldn't get it, but I can see there was no worry. I'm going to test out this new body, would anyone care to spar?"

It was at that moment Vegeta came bursting outside to find the source of that new power. He stopped in his tracks to see Vidura standing in front of him. He was absolutely gobsmacked at the power she was radiating off and she wasn't even in Super Saiyan form.

"Amazing.." Vegeta said under his breath.

Vidura noticed Vegeta and smirked. "Hey Vegeta. I need a punching bag to test out my abilities before I defuse. Since you pissed me off earlier, I think you will do nicely."

"W-what are you-" Vegeta started to protest, but was cut off when Vidura slammed the Saiyan Prince to the ground at such blazing speed that no one saw her move. It was like in the blink of an eye she moved from where she was standing and then suddenly had Vegeta pinned to the ground.

"How quickly bravado goes flying out the window when you get your ass handed to you in less than three seconds, eh Veggie boy?" Vidura taunted.

Vegeta instantly flashed into Super Saiyan 2 in attempt to subdue his opponent, however Vidura still had Vegeta pinned to the ground. "Get off of me you bitch!" Vegeta yelled, only earning a grin and a chuckle from the fused female Saiyan.

"What are you going to do if I don't? In case you haven't sensed it yourself, you are at your max and I far surpass you and I'm not even in a Super Saiyan." Vidura said.

Then it a mighty roar, Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan 3. He had been training to unlock that power and finally achieved it. Using all of his might, he threw Vidura off of him and took off after the fused woman.

Vidura quickly recovered and started dodging every attack Vegeta could send. She moved with such grave and agility that it stunned her onlookers. Here was this fused fighter made of two female Super Saiyans, still in base form, taking on a Super Saiyan 3 like it was just a game to her!

Vidura had grown tired of the countless dodging and finally countered. She delivered a single blow to Vegeta's gut, causing the veteran Saiyan warrior to stumble back, doubled over in pain as his transformation dropped.

"That was for running your mouth earlier. But I should thank you. I know where my power stacks up now and I have to say, I'm quite pleased with the result." Vidura said with a grin.

"Amazing.." Naruto said. "She took down Vegeta and barely broke a sweat! Imagine what she could do as a Super Saiyan!"

Goku and Gohan nodded. "Agreed." Goku said. Then he turned and looked at Vidura. "Once your fusion drops, we'll try again later. This time I want you two as Super Saiyans."

Vidura chuckled. "If you wanted me as a Super Saiyan, all you had to do was ask."

She bent down in to a stance that showed she was getting ready to power up. A bright purple aura surrounded her and slowly started changing into gold, followed by her hair. Her hair spiked upwards and her eyes tuned teal as she erupted with shear power. Her hair then shifted from gold to white and her eyes shifted from teal to crimson red. After the light died down, Vidura was standing with a glowing silver aura surrounding her. She was expecting to be getting stares from everyone, but not for the reason she thought.

Gohan was the first to speak. "T-that transformation..." Gohan stammered, remembering the day Sakura transformed into a Arcane Super Saiyan 3. Only this time, Vidura transformed into the first level, radiating just as much power as that day.

Goku nodded. "It's just like when Sakura ascended and took out Broly."

Vidura drew in a conclusion of what they were talking about. "Wait, I transformed into the Arcane form?" She asked receiving a nod from everyone. "But how? Sakura couldn't access that form since Broly from what I can gather from her memories and Videl never tried."

Piccolo stepped forth. "I think we found our ace in the hole. Can you ascend to the second level?"

Vidura thought about it and started raising her power in an attempt to transform into the second level. After some time had passed, she was in the second form of the Arcane form. Now Vidura's power was beyond anything anyone could comprehend.

"Unreal..." Naruto muttered. "That power.. It feels like the world is trembling in fear of it.."

Everyone stood with their mouths gaping and nodding at what Naruto said. If there was anyone who could defend the world from any threat now, It would be Sakura and Videl and their fusion.

As the days passed, the Z Fighters were anxiously waiting for the lower half of Hirudegarn to show up. It had been nearly a week since the devastation the lower half brought out and no one as seen it since. During this time, Sakura was on the World of the Kai's, training to gain full access to her Arcane powers. Thanks to the elder Supreme Kai, it was becoming a smooth transition and was moving at a rather nice pace. Naruto was there as well to support Sakura. Videl and Gohan were present as well after Videl learned from the Elder Kai that she too was capable of unlocking the Arcane transformation.

Because of the elder Kai's powers, Sakura had full control over the first level of Arcane Super Saiyan and was working on mastering the second. Videl was still trying to bring out her Arcane abilities, but because they had laid dormant longer than Sakura's and that she had no idea how to bring it out, she was having a very difficult time.

Sakura and Elder Kai had an idea, however.

"Videl" Sakura spoke as she put a hand on Videl's shoulder. "Elder Kai and I have a pretty good idea why you can't access the Arcane ability."  
Videl, broken form her concentration, looked up to see a sad face on both Sakura and Elder Kai. "Oh?" Videl started, but seeing as their looks of sadness began to deepen, Sakura started feeling a knot in her stomach. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this.."

"You're feelings are not without warrant, little miss." Elder Kai said. "Sakura and I have come to the conclusion that the only way to bring out the powers of the Arcane Super Saiyan is to lose, or at least believe you've lost, a being very close to your heart."

Sakura nodded and let out a sigh. "When I thought I lost Naruto when fighting Broly, I snapped. You were there when it happened. My Arcane powers had awoken and had taken down Broly with little or no effort. You on the other hand, haven't experienced that."

Videl looked at the ground from where she was sitting. "Not truly, no. Not in the fashion you had. I had once thought that Gohan had died when Goku told me that Majin Buu killed him. But, because of our Saiyan bond, somewhere deep inside, I knew he was alive. Had I actually have seen his body, I probably would have transformed that very moment and gone after Buu myself."

Videl looked back up to see the forlorn looks on the faces of Sakura and Old Kai. "But that probably would have gotten me killed. Even in the first stage of Arcane I would have been no match for Buu."

Old Kai nodded. "True. You would have died trying to avenge Gohan's death. However, Shin and i have come up with an idea."

Videl started to panic. "You're not going to kill Gohan-"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Elder Kai shouted. "WHY WOULD I KILL MY OWN STUDENT?!"

Videl was taken aback by the sudden outburst from Old Kai.

"No. What we are going to do is a little image training. Not the kind of image training you have been going through." Elder KAi explained.

"I'm going to help Old Kai with this one." Sakura said. "I have the ability to use a Genjutsu that will make everything that is about to happen to you seem real. Old Kai will use his powers to intensify the scenario and Shin will use his memories to create it."

Without warning, Sakura flashed through several hand signs. The land around Videl changed into a large, open wasteland where Gohan, Shin, Dabura and Babidi were standing and the egg of Buu was there.

"KAMEHAME...HAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he attempted to destroy the egg. The egg was launched into the air and Gohan fired another blast at it hoping to destroy it. The ball landed a little ways away from the four of them and rolled a short ways before splitting open releasing the pink gas that was Buu.

In mere moments, Buu formed and started his attack. He punched Dabura away first and then started going after Supreme Kai, only to be blocked by Gohan.

"If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" Gohan shouted.

"No DON"T DO IT GOHAN!" Videl screamed, only for her plea to fall on deaf ears.

Gohan attacked Buu with a fury of fast kicks and punches, all for them to be absorbed by Buu.

"Buu make you dead!" Buu screamed. He sent a furious uppercut to Gohan and sent him flying into the sky. Buu appeared right above him and slammed him back down to the ground where Buu immediately landed on Gohan. Gohan let out a scream of pain before he blacked out momentarily, dropping his ascended Super Saiyan form.

Buu picked Gohan up by his neck and punched him in the face and sent him into a nearby rock face. Gohan was embedded into the rock wall and didn't have the energy to move.

"NO! STOP THIS! PLEASE!" Videl screamed as she watched her fiance slowly slip away from her.

Buu moved in closer to Gohan. "Now Buu make you dead!" Buu then with his finger, elongated it and stabbed it through Gohan's heart and ripped him away from the rock face and onto the ground. Gohan choked up blood as he landed.

"NOOO!" Videl shouted as she flew over to Gohan. At this point, Old Kai change things a little by enabling Videl to interact with Gohan.  
Videl rushed to Gohan's side and futilely tried healing him with her limited medical ninjutsu she had learned from Sakura. "Please don't die on me Gohan! PLEASE!"

"V-Videl... H-how-" Gohan chocked out.

"Shut up you idiot... Just let me heal you" Videl said now with tears streaming down her face.

"S-stop it.. I'm n-not going to m-make it t-this time..." Gohan wheezed out.

"Like HELL you are dying on me! The world needs you! I NEED YOU! Don't you fucking DARE die on me!"

"H-he heh... I'm s-sorry... V-Videl... But my h-heart is d-d-destroyed... I...want... you t-to know that...I l-love you.. I always... have..." Gohan said with his last breath as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his body went limp.

"No... No no no NO!" Videl said as she shook Gohan. "NO! NOT LIKE THIS! PLEASE NO! GOOOHAAANN! NOOOOO!" Videl yelled.

Videl shot up into the air as she roared in the pain of losing the one she loved. She went straight into Super Saiyan two. Slowly her golden aura shifted to a bright sliver, her hair turned into a silvery white and her eyes, although closed and pouring with tears from her pain and rage, shifted from teal to blood red.

At this point, Sakura dropped the Genjutsu and stood in awe as she witnessed the transformation Videl went through.

With one final scream, Videl's power exploded creating a massive shock wave that floored everyone around her.

"How does she have this much power!" Sakura yelled out.

"She has tapped into ALL of her dormant powers! This is the combination of everything shes had hidden away!" Old Kai yelled.

"If this keeps up, the whole world is going to shake apart!" Gohan yelled.

"The transformation is almost complete! Give her more time!" Old Kai responded.

Sure enough, a few more moments passed and the explosion of raw power subsided. There stood Videl. Her hair was a bright shade of silver, nearly white, and trailed down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were blood red and her aura was also the same color of her eyes. red static arced around her from time to time.

Videl has ascended.

"Gohan..." Videl said in a sad voice. She shot her head up, expecting to find Buu, but only to see that her suroundings changed back to the Supreme Kai World with everyone present looking at her in awe.

"I-incredible..." Gasped Gohan in pure shock. "Shes even stronger than Sakura was. Much stronger.."

"Yes. It seems I underestimated the amount of dormant power she had lying in her. She has a much larger reserve than you did, Gohan." Old Kai said.

Videl took a moment to feel around her body and a look of amazement came to her as she marveled at her new power. "This... This power is unreal.. I never thought I would have this much power..." Videl said at barely a whisper. "But... At the cost o fthe man I love..." Videl now had a downcast look about her as she cried out for Gohan, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

Videl quickly spun around and found herself in the warm embrace of her fiance where she broke down, sobbing in his chest. The past event felt so real to her that she was absolutely stunned to see her future husband alive and well.

"It's alright, Videl. It was all an illusion.." Gohan said softly.

Videl, still radiating a massive amount of power in her Arcane form, continued to sob, clinging onto the man she loved for dear life. "It...it felt so real... seeing you die in my arms..."

Sakura walked up tot he couple. "That is what a genjutsu does. It creates an illusion that seems completely real to the victim. I'm sorry we had to put you through that horror, Videl, but it was the only way we could think of to unlock your abilities."

Videl nodded and had calmed down a bit. "It's ok. I forgive you, Sakura." Videl said as she pulled away from Gohan. "Besides, the end result was more than worth it." Videl said with a genuine smile.

"Yea, I'll say." Naruto said.

It was just then that they all heard the voice of King Kai echoing through their heads. "Hey everyone! I got news for you all!" Kind Kai shouted.

"Yes King Kai. We hear you." Elder Kai said.

"The lower half of Hirudegarn as reappeared and the upper half has now been rejoined with the lower. Goku used his instant transmission to move them and the monster away from the cities and are fighting in a wasteland near the Hidden Sand village. You four need to head back now." King Kai explained gravely.

The Elder Kai looked on at the four heroes. "Well my friends, I wish I could have done more for you. But now you must stop that monster and end his miserable life once and for all."

The four warriors nodded and Shin used his instant transmission to take them back to earth in a flash of light. The Old Kai stared at the spot where they once were and then looked up to the heavens.

"You need to take out this foe and quickly. For I fear another threat is stirring from his long slumber. But why after only 36 years? Surely he should be sleeping longer.." The Old Kai mussed to himself. "Earth's greatest warriors will be put to the test in two years time I suspect. Perhaps I should tell them the seceret of becoming a Super Saiyan God. I'm sure that is why Beerus is waking up.."

* * *

On a distant world outside the realm of the mortals, a powerful god was slowly waking up from his long slumber. The God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, was stirring. An Egyptian cat like man was waking up and his thirst for destruction and glorious tasting food will soon be evident to the warriors of Earth as well as his short temper. They will need every available resource in dealing with the God of Destruction in the years that will follow.

* * *

 **That's it for this one. Normally I would take time to go over some of the reviews, but lately I just don't really feel like doing that anymore. especially about the two same sad pathetic little scrubs that like to bash my fanfic for no reason other than being butthurt little children. Insulting someones fanfic and bringing up shit about canon power levels and canon this and canon that is just a waste of your time and mine and is in no way shape or form considered as CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. It's just being down right rude and pathetic. I had said in the very beginning that this wasn't going to be canon in any way shape or form so suck it up and deal with it and quit wasting my time with your self indulged bantering and 2nd grade insults.**

 **Next Chapter wraps up the Hirudegarn arc. This one may take some time to complete. Expect it sometime next week if things get less crazy.**


	13. UPDATE: Hiatus

Hey all. Sorry for not updating, but I have found myself stuck on trying to find the theme from chapter 13. That and personal life is getting in the way as is my current health. Tuesday afternoon I have to go in for surgery to have what is known as a loop monitor placed in my chest to better monitor my heart as its doing things it shouldn't be. So, until everything calms down, this story will be on a temporary Hiatus.

Aside from that, I have started working on another story outside of this one called Legacy of Heroes and is co-written by samuraipanda85. If you liked Transfer Students then you'll like this one. Takes place upon Naruto's and Jiraiya's return to the Leaf with Gohan and Videl in tow. I have big plans for this one so hopefully y'all will stick around. First chapter is already well over the 8k word mark so good start so far.

Anyway, thanks to everyone for sticking around.


	14. Status Update

This is a short announcement about the current status of Transfer Students.

This story is currently being rewritten by myself and samuraipanda85. We have the first 3 chapters done and are working on the 4th as we speak. The plot line will be the same, but the story will be much different. The original was rushed together and a lot of things weren't properly explained or not detailed well enough. This rewrite squashes all of that and we feel its a lot better quality.

So, please stay tuned and we'll have the first chapter up by the end of the week. We hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
